


Doubtful Truth

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [15]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Romance, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 52,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Throughout his life, Jimmy May carried a feeling within himself that he recognized as being awakened by Rory Taylor, but he didn't know how to classify it. When he realized what it was, he thought it was too late. Except for an awakening that it was Rory's turn to feel the same thing. (it takes place in the alternative universe of Through Chrissie's Eyes).





	1. A flower

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set primarily as a work of fiction, inspired by the life and work of the band Queen and its members, stories and facts that were part of their trajectory, as well as the adapted version featured in the movie "Bohemian Rhapsody."
> 
> "Doubtful Truth" is part of the universe of "Through Chrissie's eyes", both are fundamentally based on the version of the film and its fictional version of the members of Queen, structuring mainly in the narrative line of the film.
> 
> It is understood that a work of fiction grants some creative freedoms, and is using poetic license, and exploring hypothetical situations that I decided to modify real facts for the story, setting it up as an alternative universe.
> 
> However, despite the changes, it is understood that the characters remain faithful to what has already been established within their personalities, changing some aspects and events. Still, it is worth mentioning that I maintain respect for events that have happened to Queen members in real life, and it is up to readers to view real life as something quite different from this work of fiction. Once again I point out, the characters' version of the story is fictional, not being completely related to the actual people represented.

Jimmy's father had definitely woken up decided that Saturday morning. It was common for him to find his son awake a little after him and before his mother, but not always. But that day, by the luck of Mr. May, or maybe it was fate, Jimmy was awake, as willing and excited as his father. Brian was even happier about this, since he wanted his boy to accompany him to where he intended to go.

"Well, my boy, sit a little to wait for your mother and your sister," Brian instructed as Jimmy settled down to the table, "soon Mama's coming down."

"But I think Lou should sleep more," said the little boy, "since she's a baby."

"So you think babies just sleep?" Brian became interested in the conversation.

"And they cry, and they make noises, and other things that ..." The boy stopped to scratch his head, awkwardly, "we don't talk about them at breakfast."

"I know exactly what you're talking about, Jimmy, and I'm glad you think so," the father finally laughed at this remark. "But to change the subject, I talked to Mom yesterday about making a garden in the back of the house. Remember when you thought the yard was very empty?"  
"I do remember!" The boy got excited "are we going to plant lots of flowers?"

"Not many, many, but a few," Brian said, "and don't forget the tree!"

"Yeah, a tree!" agreed Jimmy, raising his arms.

"Look how my loves are so excited!" Chrissie joined them in the kitchen, bringing Louisa into her lap "good morning!"

"Good morning," Brian answered and kissed his wife, causing Jimmy to turn away.

"We were talking about the garden, and as soon as I finished the breakfast, I plan to go after seeds and a sapling, with my faithful assistant." Brian winked at his son.

"Am I your assistant?" Jimmy was surprised "nice, so I can choose which flowers we'll plant?"

"Of course you will, that's why I want you to go with me." His father was moved by the joy of his son.

After they had agreed what they would do, Brian and his family finished breakfast, and soon he and Jimmy were ready to leave. From inside the car, they waved to Louisa and Chrissie, heading for a garden store.

As soon as Brian and his son walked through the door, they had a few moments before someone approached him with some "I think I know you from somewhere" or "You're Brian May from Queen!". He and Jimmy then saw the flower catalog, carrying a good handful of seeds, mostly azaleas, and a seedling of apple tree. As they loaded all these things into the car, father and son could get a vague idea of what their garden would look like.

Arriving home, without wasting time, Jimmy and Brian literally rolled up their sleeves and began digging. To the boy, it all seemed just another joke, but to his father, stubborn and determined, it was hard work. Digging the hole where he would plant the tree was an arduous task. Already a little tired, Brian paused, sitting on the steps of the stairs leading into the yard, catching his breath. Jimmy, not a bit discouraged, sat down at his father's side.

"We're not going to get those yellow ones out of the corner, are we?" The little one wanted to be sure.

"No, we won't," Brian said, thinking it wouldn't be right. "I think they sort of belong here already and will continue to do so."

They were both looking at the chaos they created for a good cause. The yard was bumpy, with mounds of earth piled up everywhere, but soon, it would be very different, they just had to be patient.

"Wow, man! Roger Taylor exclaimed as he saw the state of the yard, and his surprise appearance made Brian and Jimmy jump up in fright.

"Roger, you almost gave us a heart attack!" Brian turned to face his friend. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here," Taylor clarified, "but what are you up to this time? Chrissie said I was going to find you in the back, but I didn't expect to see you like this. You're crazy, aren't you?"

"Very funny." Brian grimaced. "Jimmy and I are planting a garden, that's all."

"And you couldn't pay someone to do that?" Roger pointed out what he thought was the obvious.

"You know I hate these things, I'd rather do everything myself." May shrugged, trying to disguise his shyness.

"I think it's cool, Dad." Rory signaled her presence, saying her opinion.

"That's because you love to play with dirt," she said, giving Jimmy an idea.

"Uncle Roger, can't Rory help us to plant some seeds? Please, please!" Little May begged.

"Um, asking this way I even allow her, Jimmy, but just don't tell her mother what I did" Roger gave a dull smile.

"Are you going to teach my son to lie in front of your daughter?" Brian folded his arms, disapproving of his friend's attitude. "Isn't it easier for Rory to wash her hands before she leaves?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking about," Roger tried to disguise. "I was joking, Bri, in this lying thing. You know if I lie to Dom, well ... you know what can happen to me."

"I know." Brian nodded, struggling not to laugh. "Come on, Rory, I'll give you some seeds."

She and Jimmy ran, excited about what they would do, and slowly, in their own way, planted a seed in every hole he had dug before.

"Dad said it's going to take a long time for everything to bloom," he explained to his friend, "but ... before you go, I wanted to give you one of these."

Jimmy knew it was not right to tear flowers like that, but he also knew that giving a flower was like a gift to show how much you liked a person, and he really liked Rory because she was hus friend. After deciding, he snatched the one he found most beautiful and with all sincerity from the bottom of his heart, offered to her.

"For you, Rory," Jimmy said simply, not knowing if he should say anything else.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Little Taylor accepted, inspecting the flower in her hand. "Thank you, Jimmy."

"You're welcome." The boy smiled, and his smile brightened as Rory returned with a smile of her own.


	2. A shell

Rory didn't know what to do at the time. Everything seemed to have been perfect when they left London for Truro to visit Grandma Winnie and Aunt Clare would still meet them there, but of course Rory's father had to invent something flashy, sudden and weird.

As much as her father was impulsive at times, Rory loved his crazy ideas, which were always the coolest games, but she had to agree that his idea this time hadn't been good at all.

She watched her mother, who after spending a good amount of time with Roger, got tired and sat down on the seat next to her. Without hesitation, Rory went to her, saying she wanted to sit on her lap, since the little girl was tired too. The gesture made Rory's mother smile, which made the girl quieter.

"Wait, I think it's going to work now..." Roger muttered to the family, positioning himself to push the lever.

The boat's engine rumbled, renewing Taylor's hope, but it was all in vain, for soon it was silent again.

"Roger, please, it's time to call for help," Dominique said angrily. "It will soon be dark, and I know I didn't marry an irresponsible man who would leave his family abandoned in the middle of the sea."

"Calm down, you don't have to talk like that," he tried to sound relaxed, but he was desperate inside "I was well trained to ride a boat, I can get us out of here ..."

"You've been trying for two hours, my love." Mrs. Taylor said, fighting impatience "seriously, call the nearest rescue and then they will come with someone trained to help us, you will be my hero if you do that."

"Will I be your hero?" as unbelievable as it sounds, he still was making charm "all right, then."

The communicators on the boat were still working, and in the end Roger saw that it was best to follow his wife's advice. While waiting for a return, he felt guilty for putting them in that situation. All Roger had planned was a pleasant boat trip down the coast of Cornwall. So far so good, but the problem was when he wanted to get away too. As much as the view on the high seas was beautiful, and he, Dominique and the children had even sat by the boat watering their feet, enjoying the ride, it was still risky. Dominique had her fears about this idea, but she trusted the responsibility of her husband, who was really careful and considerate when it came to his family. However, Roger could be dumb at times, and unfortunately the boat had somehow failed in a way that poor Taylor couldn't figure out why.

"Yes, yes, Roger Taylor speaking, I command "Dominique" he answered the rescue, striving to remain calm "we are about 13 km from the coast, something happened to the boat, the engine just doesn't work, I am with my wife and my 10 and 8 year old children. Thank you, thank you, copy that."

"So...?" Dominique was expecting.

"The ransom is on the way," he told her.

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed with relief.

"Forgive me, Dom." He knelt before her, touching her arms gently. "I had no idea anything like that would happen."

"It's all right, Rog." She touched her husband's face. "Like I said, you're already my hero for getting the ransom."

Roger just smiled relieved, and then realized that all he had to do was wait for the ransom with his family. Felix, who had been quiet so far, trying not to show the fear he was feeling of getting lost in the middle of the sea forever, finally managed to say something.

"At least the sky's too beautiful to see from here." He shrugged, trying to see the good side of it all.

Rory was curious about her brother's description and ran to watch with him, raising her head and staring at the night sky, so stark and highlighted by a bright full moon.

"Jimmy told me that Uncle Brian said he saw astronauts landing on the moon." She remembered the Mays, doing something they did so much.

"Oh, I remember that." Roger approached his children. "We watched on TV together a long time ago."

"Oh," Rory exclaimed, "it would be very nice to go there, see the stars close up ..."

"But they're beautiful from here too, aren't they?" Dominique thought, thinking that she was barely able to be adrift in the sea, who would have thought she could bear to have an astronaut daughter drifting in space.

Leaving the whole Taylor family quieter, the ransom soon arrived, and finally they could be towed back to shore. Rory saw how angry her grandmother was with her father, but then she fell asleep. The next day, she asked her mother where the shell she had found on the beach was before her father invented the boat trip.

It was a shell that fit in the palm of her hand, full of spirals, in a light coral tone, a beautiful memory of that day of adventure. Dominique handed it to Rory, who held the shell in her suitcase, well protected against being left intact during Truro's trip to London.

At the same time, the Mays were on another stretch of the English coast. Despite the not-so-much-needed time of rest Queen was having, the family could only spend a weekend in Hampton, since Jimmy and Louisa weren't on vacation. The main reason for visiting Grandpa Harold and Grandma Ruth was Emily's birth. The youngest of the May kids was only three months old and was already meeting the beach that was a beloved place of her family for the first time.

While Brian was seated with Emily, Chrissie decided to accompany Louisa and Jimmy while they were scavenging.

"What are we going to do with all this later?" Lou questioned "making a collection of shells is kind of boring."

"How about a painting?" their mother suggested "they can glue the shells to form a drawing."

"This is very cool, Mom, I liked it!" Jimmy approved Chrissie's idea.

He kept walking until he found a different shell, it was small, but it had a shape that looked like a heart, it was white, and it had a crack in the middle. He didn't think twice about what he would do with that shell.

"Look how beautiful it is!" he soon showed to his mother and sister "I'll give it to Rory."

"Another thing you give her," Louisa reminded herself, remembering her brother's craze for giving their friend some things he found interesting and that she would like.

Chrissie just smiled when Jimmy told her plans, looking cute as he always thought of little Taylor fondly.

When the two families returned to London, they met at the Taylors' house and Jimmy's gift was well-guarded in his pocket, he was just waiting for the right moment to give it.

"Jimmy" Rory was faster "there's something I wanted to give you, I saw it and I remembered you;"

"Really?" he was surprised "the same thing happened to me."

"Really? Then you tell me," she hurried, handing the shell she'd found the day they landed on the high seas "this is for you."

"How lovely, Rory, thank you." Jimmy accepted the gift, but was embarrassed. "Look, my shell is not as pretty as yours, but I remembered you when I found it back in Hampton."

Jimmy placed his smaller shell in Rory's hand, and she looked at it curiously.

"It's so small ... but I loved it because it looks like a heart," she said.

"The day I found it was really cool, I wanted you to be there with me," Jimmy said sincerely.

"Oh, but I wouldn't want you to be there with me the day I found the shell I gave you." She shook her head, laughing softly.

"Why?" Jimmy was curious and worried at the same time.

"It's a long story," Rory said in a funny voice.

"Tell me!" Jimmy was willing to listen, and Rory nodded, preparing to tell the adventure of that day's ride.


	3. A walk

Although he liked the house full, when his mother invited known friends, to make it clear, Jimmy felt suffocated at that Sunday lunch. There was no stranger in his house, just him, his parents, his sisters, receiving the Taylors. Uncle Roger and Aunt Dominique were old friends of Brian and Chrissie, even more Uncle Roger, and Jimmy had grown up with Felix and Rory, and now they had a new baby brother, Rufus, who was only months old and was the first time he visited the Mays house.

Despite all the joy everyone felt for Roger and Dominique and the arrival of their baby, there was a heavy atmosphere in the air. It was all due to Uncle Freddie's health. Although Jimmy was 15 and considered himself mature enough to listen to bad news, his parents never clarified exactly what his uncle had, only that he was seriously ill and undergoing intensive treatment. And that was yet another concern of young May.

Leaving the adults talking, and their sisters distracted watching TV, he decided to take a walk around the block. It was a habit he had created over time, when he felt himself about to explode, he was walking slowly in front of his house, a few blocks up, trying to put his thoughts in place, and that was what he needed at that moment, only take some air.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk around here, I promise I'll be back for dinner," he told Chrissie unceremoniously in the middle of the room, letting everyone know where he was going.

"Okay, Jim." His mother nodded, understanding his son, and making a mental note to go talk to him later.

Jimmy smiled in response and left, his trusty skateboard under his arm and then he walked down the street, sliding on the board, trying not to think about his problems, everything that made him feel sad, doubts about the future that inevitably came to his mind.

He saw the old fountain in the neighborhood and decided to sit for a few moments there, taking a deep breath, really taking in the fresh air he needed. However, as much as Jimmy would like to be a little alone, he wasn't angry with the approaching company.

She was still far away, but he recognized her, he'd recognized her anywhere, in any distance. She had a way of walking in a relaxed way, as if she had no problems and everything was a reason to smile. There wasn't even a chance that Rory Taylor couldn't get a smile from Jimmy May, every time he felt excited about something, she was the first person he told, and he enjoyed listening to her in the same way that Rory was always willing to listen to him.

But at that moment Jimmy thought it he would bother her if he told her what was troubling him. He waited for her to reach the fountain before saying anything, and thought that if he stared at her, it would be uneducated, so young May lowered his eyes until Rory arrived there.

"Hey, did you leave me behind on purpose?" Young Taylor put her hands on her waist and asked in a fake demand voice.

"No, I just ..." Jimmy shrugged, searching for the right words. "I wanted to be a little alone."

"Did my little brother frighten you?" Rory joked, sitting down next to him "he's not that ugly, at least if you think so, don't tell my dad."

"No." Jimmy chuckled softly, which made Rory smile satisfied, since that was her intention "your brother has nothing to do with it, Rufus is as beautiful as you are ... and inherited the beauty of the rest of your family."

"So, if it doesn't matter if I ask Jim, what are you thinking?" She stared into his timid, cocked eyes, overflowing with concern.

"Oh, you know, about ..." he hesitated, not quite knowing how to respond, "is that you know how important the band is to our fathers, and this time when they have no work, it has made them sad, and I ..."

"You're sad for them," Rory said, "but there's something else, isn't there?"

"It's just that I started thinking about my job, if it happened to me, that I have to stop working for a while because of my profession, if I kind of choose a job that forces me to stop working temporarily" Jimmy began to ramble, and she rolled her eyes, but she liked her friend being so clever "well, I still don't know what I'm going to be."

"You're not going to be a musician, that's pretty obvious." She pointed a finger at him. "You couldn't bear to do so many shows ..."

"And talent is not something I inherited from my father," Jimmy allowed himself to laugh. "No, you're right, I love Queen, but I wouldn't try anything like to be like them."

"Yeah, me too," Rory confessed with a sigh.

"Seriously? But you're so showoff and cocky sometimes ... " he teased, which left his friend outraged,"it matches a rock star."

"Ah James May! I give myself the trouble of coming here just to see if you're well and that's how you repay me?" She faked anger and pushed Jimmy's shoulder lightly, the touch making them both shudder.

"Sorry, but seriously, have you thought about what you want to be when you grow up?" He turned to her, waiting for her answer.

"I don't know, I just think ... I'd like to help people somehow." Rory struggled to think of a more concrete response.

"Many professions help people, in a way." Jimmy turned to her. "Like my parents, you know, they used to be teachers, and they taught, they helped the kids learn."

"What about Queen? Do you think that being a musician doesn't help people?" Young Taylor was intrigued by that statement.

"Yes," Jimmy said promptly, thinking she wanted to catch him in some trap "music is so wonderful, it makes people feel better, distracted from their problems, having fun, it's also a good profession, but not for us by the way."

"Maybe we can be doctors" Rory shrugged, barely suggesting absentmindedly, "it's the most obvious profession that helps people, but it takes patience, dedication ..."

"You have it," Jimmy finally confessed, making Rory happy and embarrassed by the compliment.

Ms. Taylor just gave a sheepish smile in response, ducking her head to steer clear of Jimmy's penetrating but gentle gaze. She looked back at him, and Jimmy was lost in her face, the face of his old friend, someone so dear to him, kind, funny, unique. His face leaned further into her direction, and a sudden thought crossed his head, frightening Jimmy so much that it made him get up quickly, leaving Rory confused.

"What is it Jim?" She stood up, quick as he was, standing in front of him, trying to understand his attitude.

"I ..." he stammered, trying to improvise something "I forgot to do something at home and I just remembered."

"All right, I'll go with you." Rory didn't want to ask any more questions.

"No, no, you can go ahead" he desperately avoided eye contact with her "I'm going to skate because it's faster."

"Right, Jimmy," she said, a little hurt.

It would be much better for the two of them to go together, they wouldn't be long to arrive since the Mays house wasn't that far away, and he was in such a hurry that he didn't even think about it. Rory was convinced it must be a very important thing he had forgotten to be in such a state of worry so suddenly.

Without another word or a backward glance, Jimmy slid as fast as he could, away from the girl he wanted so badly to kiss.


	4. A decision

If he was alone at home Jimmy would have run up the stairs and stay in his room until the visitors leave, until dinnertime, maybe forever ...

However, he couldn't do that while the Taylors were still there. Disguising the confusion he felt at the moment, he sat among his sisters and began to pay attention to the television.

"Jimmy, where's Rory?" he heard Felix ask, taking time to get back to reality.

"Rory ..." murmured young May, as well as feeling his heart squeeze, remembered the excuse he had given her "ah I told her that I forgot to do something, so I came forward, she must be arriving."

"What did you forget?" asked Felix, finding it all very strange.

"Oh, my, I'm so forgetful I just forgot what I forgot ..." Jimmy laughed nervously, one hand on his forehead, "I suppose ... If I go to my room, I can remember ..."

He smiled again, quick and uncomfortable, climbing the stairs reasonably fast, in a way that the visitors didn't think him crazy or fugitive.

It was enough time for Chrissie to miss her son, without noticing that he had arrived home. That was when Rory arrived alone, and Mrs. May was surprised.

"Where's Jimmy, Rory?" It was her aunt Chrissie's turn to ask.

"He came in front of me, he said he had something to do," said young Taylor, hiding her opinion of Jimmy's weird attitude.

"Well, we were just waiting for you to leave," her father warned.

"Do you really have to go? Why don't you stay for dinner?" Brian offered.

"Oh, thanks Bri, but Rufus is already a little agitated, you know what it's like when the kids are so young," Dominique explained.

"Maybe another day," Chrissie suggested.

"Sure, of course." Roger liked the idea, too.

The families said goodbye in the absence of Jimmy, which made Rory even more intrigued.

"Rory, was everything okay with Jimmy when he left you behind? Because he was so weird ... " Felix commented with his sister on the way back home.

"Look, he was all right," she reflected, "but suddenly he got up a little scared, I thought he must have forgotten something very important to stay that way ..."

"Even so, he's not like that," Felix added.

"I know, but who knows, his weirdness go away, after he has solved this problem ..." Rory reflected, and of course the subject fell apart, but not her concern.

Back in the Mays' house, Jimmy really didn't know what to do or how to react. Suddenly, he began to cry, but he was so confused that he couldn't tell why he was crying. He was angry that he had run away like that, but he was also sad because he couldn't do what he wanted, and again he felt anger at himself because he knew that what he wanted was wrong.

How could it be? He wanted to kiss a girl without even asking for her permission? Without being officially dating? This was against everything Jimmy considered correct and proper, but the problem was that his desire to kiss Rory wasn't over. And why did he want to kiss her, anyway? It came out of nowhere, and he always respected her, always wanted to be close to her, to have her as his friend, to hear her voice, to see her smile, to embrace her ... It was then that he began to formulate a theory about what hr was feeling.

A knock on the door took him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. Before he answered, he wiped his eyes with his hands and tried to keep it all together as best he could.

"Yeah?" His voice trailed off as he uttered the little word.

"Jimmy, it's me, can I come in, son, please?" His mother asked in a pleading tone, which shook his heart.

"Yes, Mom." Jimmy decided to sit on his bed, waiting for Chrissie to come in.

"I ..." Mrs. May took a few seconds to process the state Jimmy was in "I realized you weren't well before leaving, did anything happen to you and Rory?"

"Me and Rory ..." Jimmy panicked, thinking that his mother already suspected something "nothing, nothing, I did nothing ..."

"Calm down, Jim, I don't understand." Chrissie sat down next to him. "Whatever it is, please tell me, I promise I won't judge you ..."

"Okay ..." Jimmy sighed, glad to be able to count on Chrissie's constant understanding, thinking of another way to start the conversation "mom, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." Chrissie was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"You and Dad ..." Young May was struggling with his own embarassment "how did you know you loved Daddy?"

"My God! I ... " The question caught Chrissie by surprise, and Jimmy felt more guilty about it "well, I know I loved him before he asked me to date him, but I only realized it right when he asked me to be his girlfriend, it was the start that I needed to realize my feelings for him."

"Oh, it makes sense," Jimmy nodded, feeling a little calmer. "It's just that I think I just had my start ... with Rory ..."

Chrissie didn't say anything else, understood that she had to just listen to what her son was saying, since it was so difficult for him to tell. Jimmy understood that he could continue.

"Mom, she and I were just talking," he went on, "and then, we sort of sat down closer to each other and I ... I was overcome by that crazy urge to ... Kiss her. Only I didn't do it, it would be horrible of me if I did it without her allowing me and ... Well, it seems like ... I stopped to think that ... Mom, I'm in love with Rory and worst of all is that ... I think I like her since I was a child and I only realized now. The problem is ... I don't know what to do ..."

"I understand you, my love, and there's no problem on that." Mrs. May touched her son's face to comfort him, as she always did "what do you want to do now that you know it? What do you think is the right thing to do?"

"Mom, I sincerely hoped you would tell me what to do." The boy scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously, but with a little relief.

"Um, let's think about this together," his mother offered in a suggestive voice, "would you be willing to date her? With all the responsibility and seriousness of a courtship, including asking for Roger's permission?"

"Look, Mom, I don't think I'm old enough to date someone," Jimmy confessed, and Chrissie couldn't help but be calm and relieved by this "let alone Rory, she's only 13 and has so much to live on yet, I don't know if she likes me in the same way, yeah, it's a fact that I'm in love with her, I admit, but it's also true that I'm not ready to be someone's boyfriend."

"So you expect to get older and tell her how you feel?" Chrissie said.

"I guess so." Jimmy nodded slowly, making his decision. "I think we can remain friends for the time being, until the time is right to tell her."

"That sounds like a good plan," agreed his mother, who hugged her son proudly.

"Thank you, Mom." Jimmy kissed her face. "You told me what to do after all."

"And you're feeling good enough to make a joke," Chrissie laughed, patting her son's head.

Both mother and son were relieved by the decision Jimmy had made.


	5. A request

Rory had always been a good student and, like everyone else, had her difficulties in some subjects, but not in Biology, which was her favorite. Maybe her father had a little influence on it, but she didn't know if it was because of this or because she simply liked it. In Biology class that morning, she was struggling to respond to the teacher's proposed activities, although she knew the answers very well, but she was having trouble concentrating since something, or rather, someone was upsetting her, not that Rory was feeling bad.

Tommy Lancer was talking to Danny Brackle, a subject they were certainly enjoying as they looked so excited. Seeing Tommy, Rory couldn't stop giving a shy smile, her heart beat a little stronger just watching him, until her classmate decided to look back, certainly noticing that she was staring.

"Hi Rory," Tommy said, and started talking again.

It was just two words, it was a simple compliment, but every time Tommy said that to her, Rory felt like jumping for joy. This happened from the first time the boy greeted her on the first day of school when he was a newcomer at school, and she, being kind, wanted to introduce him to the new place, soon told her who she was. Rory just didn't expect to react the way she reacted, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide, almost hypnotized by Tommy's perfect smile and impeccable hait. Only after a few seconds did she realize her condition.

As the year went by, she saw that she always struggled and did everything everyday just to hear that "Hi Rory". It was clear how much she liked Tommy, but she hadn't the courage to tell someone, especially to him. For months, she kept her feelings to herself. That's when something unexpected happened. As soon as the bell rang and the teacher announced that he wanted the activities ready for the next class, Tommy took advantage of the free time he had before another teacher arrived and went to Rory's desk.

"Hi Rory," he said again, and young Taylor just felt nervous but happier, "wait for me before you leave? I need to talk to you."

"Okay," she managed to answer, without taking the silly grin out of her face.

Freaking Tommy gave her a charming smile before returning to his place. Rory just looked down, taking a deep breath, barely waiting for the time to leave just to see what Tommy wanted to talk to her.

As soon as the time that he arranged arrived, they left the classroom together and Tommy walked to the entrance of the school, but didn't leave. Rory was still beside him, anxious and confused. It was then that she saw that Tommy was also a bit like her.

"It's just that ..." he began, "I've been trying to tell you something all week, and Rory ... I really like you and I wonder if ... you want to be my girlfriend."

"Yes!" the girl got scared by her own spontaneity five seconds after giving the answer, and think a little better "yes, I mean, I want to, I just have to ... look Tommy, I think you are very cool and handsome, and I really want to be your girlfriend, I just need to tell my parents, okay?"

"Oh, okay, I'll tell my parents too," Tommy nodded, more relaxed, "then goodbye and see you tomorrow, girlfriend."

"Okay, bye ..." Rory replied, still half frightened, not even noticing her newly-made boyfriend leaning close to her, in a way that could only mean one thing.

It was a very fast kiss, awkward, innocent, but that made the two young people feel even more in love. Rory and Tommy took different paths home, and as much as she'd spent much of the haunted ride with her secret crush to become her boyfriend as she approached home, she started to worry.

She would never hide something so serious from her parents, after all, there was nothing too much to worry about her dating, after all she was already 16 years old, usually everyone had a date at that age, and she was sure her parents would accept it.

There was no one around when Rory walked into her house, she climbed the stairs and put her backpack in her room and then came down, hoping to find her parents soon. She knew it was much better to tell the news at once than to put it off.

"Mom?" The young Taylor passed through the house, calling for Dominique.

"I'm here." She heard her mother answer from the back and Rory hurried to find her.

"Hi, Mom," the girl smiled and hugged her, "is everything okay with you and my little sister?"

"Oh, yes, thank you for asking." Dominique smiled at her daughter being so thoughtful. "I'm just a little tired."

Rory was happy to hear this, since her mother's pregnancy required extra care, but six months had already passed and Dominique and the baby were well, the whole family believed that everything would go well until the end of gestation.

"What about Dad and the boys?" Rory asked, missing them and knowing she should wait for his father to tell them.

"Felix warned me he's going to sleep at Jimmy's house with him and Bobby" Mrs. Taylor informed "your father has been getting some things for me with Rufus, but he must be coming back."

"Right, right ..." Rory muttered, understanding, but getting a little restless.

"Has anything happened, my love? You can tell me if you want." Dominique was surprised at her daughter's behavior.

"Yeah, yeah Mom, it happened, but I need to talk to you and Daddy, both together at the same time," the girl said with some urgency.

"Talk what, Rory?" Roger had just arrived, being sneaky as usual, trying to surprise her.

"Hi, Dad, Hi Ruffie," she greeted her father and little brother, a little frightened. "I ... I need to tell you something ..."

"It's very important, she made sure you arrived before she say anything," Dominique advised her husband, which only made him more suspicious.

"Well, I'm here." Roger held out his arms to be emphatic. "just speak, daughter".

"Okay, it's just ..." Rory looked down for a moment and then to her parents. "There's a boy in my class, Tommy ..."

"You've spoken of him more than once," her mother reminded that.

"Yes, that's him," The girl clasped her hands together with her fingers intertwined, in a way to distract herself from her nervousness "He just asked me to be his girlfriend and ... I accepted, so I'm dating now, that's what I had to tell."

"Oh ..." Dominique murmured in surprise, but not angry.

"What?!" Roger started pacing back and forth, completely stunned "Rory Eleanor Taylor, what did you just say? Who is this Tommy? How long have you known him? Why did your mother ever hear of him and I didn't? I want to talk to this Tommy now! You have his number, don't you? Give it to me now!"

"Calm down, Dad, I didn't want to make you angry ..." Rory was frightened, she had never seen her father in that state, and now she was afraid of having gotten in a big trouble.

"I'm not angry Rory, I just ..." Roger's breath was ragged, he struggled to catch his breath "you scared me, my daughter, I didn't expect you to date so soon ..."

"I can't date?" the girl feared.

"No, it's not that, it's that ..." Roger tried to find words other than "no, you can't date" "you're my little girl Rory, and I, well, I need to talk to this boy, to know his intentions with you and everything. Now give me his number, please."

Still fearfully, young Taylor dialed the phone number and was even more afraid, handed it over to her father.

"Hello?" she, her mother and her brother heard Roger say "I'd like to talk to Tommy please, ah this is him? Great, let me introduce myself, I am Mr. Taylor, Rory's father, who you claim to be your girlfriend, so lad, I wanted to meet you, if possible, right now. Yes, yes, now, it doesn't matter if it takes a while, but I'll wait, you just have to leave your house as soon as possible, okay then, bye."

"Dad ..." Rory pursed her lips, already feeling ashamed.

"Just be quiet my dear, I'll just do what I have to do." Roger smiled in satisfaction.

As soon as Tommy arrived at the Taylors' house he was greeted by his girlfriend's father, who had an intimidating smile on his face.

"Tommy Lancer, isn't it?" Roger said, squeezing the boy's hand a little more forcefully. "Sit down and listen to me."

Rory smiled to see her boyfriend, but was soon advised with a look from her mother that she better not to show much affection.

"First of all, Mr. Taylor is a pleasure to meet you, you too, Mrs. Taylor" Tommy was having trouble with his words.

"All right, cut out all this crap and listen to me," Roger continued, irritated and impatient. "I understand you like Rory, and by the way she likes you too, and you agreed to date. I'll give you my permission, as long as you take good care of her and don't hurt her, because if anything bad happens to my daughter because of you, you'll have to deal with me, we have a deal, Mr. Lancer?"

"Yes we have, sir," the boy nodded, swallowing hard. "Your daughter is very special to me, and I won't do anything bad to her."

"That's very good." Roger gave another satisfied smile. "Is there anything else to add, Dom?"

"Well, I think my husband said everything I wanted to say, Tommy," Dominique said in a relaxed tone of voice, "but rest assured I wouldn't say it the same way Roger did. You can date yes, if you obey what we ask of you and be responsible."

"All right," Tommy promised, feeling better about talking to Mrs. Taylor, who was much calmer and quieter.

After all this agreement, Rory and Tommy felt more relaxed and relieved and Dominique even ended up inviting the boy to dinner. It was the time Roger needed to break the initial shock of realizing that his little girl was growing. He just hoped Tommy would be good to her as he had learned to be after meeting Dominique.


	6. A sleepover

Jimmy and his family were pleased with the visits they were receiving that night at his house. Felix and Robert have always been very good friends of him since they were children, they were quiet and introverted boys, at different levels, Jimmy being definitely the quietest, but when the three of them were together they felt comfortable and talked a lot, because of the great friendship they had.

That had been a special occasion, Robert was in a week off from college and took the opportunity to spend time with his family and his best friends. He suggested for Felix to them to sleep in Jimmy's house and soon the young May accepted. Both Chrissie and Brian were excited by the idea, since they loved the boys as if they really were their nephews.

"So Rob, what's the second year of college like?" Mrs. May asked over dinner.

"Oh, a lot better than last year," Robert confessed. "Things get better when you get used to them."

"I know what you're talking about, all the rush and sleep and fatigue," Brian remembered his college days, "but there's always a good side to college."

"If there's one good side, it's just kind of hard for me to find it, Uncle Bri," Robert lamented sincerely.

"But don't lose hope, good things happen when you least expect it," Brian said, looking at his wife right away.

Jimmy didn't miss it and knew exactly what it meant. His parents met when they were both university students, and meet for the first time where his mother studied. It was a beautiful and well-known story that he liked, but at that moment, it was hard to think of romance.

He hadn't forgotten his promise, he was struggling to keep it, but sometimes it was difficult. Whenever he thought of talking to Rory about his feelings for her, he told himself that it wasn't yet time. He still felt insecure, unprepared, afraid of how she would react. So he took a deep breath, focused on other things, and at that moment focused mainly on his studies. After all, the next year, it would be his turn to attend college.

"You don't discourage us like that, Rob," Jimmy asked, "forgetting that we're going to start college next year?"

"I'm not discouraging you, I'm just warning you," Robert justified himself.

"But Uncle Brian said there are good things, so let's try to focus on the good things, Jim, what about that, hm?" Felix remained optimistic, patting young May on the shoulder.

"Yes, of course," Jimmy answered more for politeness than for force of will.

Some time later, when dinner was over, Felix offered to take the dishes and Robert to do the dishes.

"Look how helpful you are," Louisa remarked, watching the boys, "you should come to dinner more often."

"Just for them to do your tasks in your place? No way, young lady!" her father reprimanded her in a casual tone.

"They can just come to dinner," Emily said, "just because you're friends of my brother and Mom's cooking well."

"That's why we came, Emily." Felix smiled at little May.

"All right, let's just stop this silliness and go to bed soon." Jimmy was annoyed and rushed his friends.

"Ah Jim, it's still early!" Robert complained.

"It doesn't matter, it's my house, you're going to sleep when I sleep," young May snapped.

"And if our sleep doesn't come at the same time as yours?" Felix tried one last joke.

"You got it!" Jimmy threw up his arms in frustration.

"Right, Mr. Hotheaded, we understand" Robert accepted what his friend asked just so he wouldn't get angry anymore.

The boys then went to Jimmy's room and Chrissie came up shortly to see how they were.

"I came to help make the beds," she explained her presence, "and see if you need anything else."

"Mom, thank you, but just bring the blankets and we'll do it all alone," Jimmy answered hurriedly.

"All right, my love." Mrs. May nodded and went for the blankets.

"Jim, I didn't understand why you were suddenly angry, if it was something we did, I'm sorry," Robert said worriedly.

"It was only Louisa joking that annoyed him." Felix shrugged.

"No, man, there's more to it than that," young Deacon insisted.

The boys fell silent as Chrissie returned to her room.

"Here it is," she handed the blankets to her son. "Good night, boys, sleep with the angels and if you talk until late, don't make too much noise."

The boys nodded and replied good night. It wasn't long before the three of them were in their respective places, waiting for sleep to arrive, but it wouldn't come.

"I'm sorry I was angry, it's just something my father said ..." Jimmy broke the silence, moaning a little.

"Come on Jimmy , did your father argued with you? But you seemed calm at dinner" Felix tried to understand the situation.

"That wasn't it, it's just that what he said reminded me of something else," young May confessed, sounding sad.

"Jim, if you keep talking without saying anything really, we can't help you," Robert said sympathetically.

"It's that ... I'm a little embarrassed, okay, too embarrassed to talk about it ..." Jimmy avoided it a little more.

"Does this have to do with Rory?" Felix decided to be direct.

"What ... what do you mean? I ... I ... I didn't say anything ... " Young May didn't even try to deny it, but he couldn't even say anything else.

"I should have known," sighed Bobby.

"How do you know?" Jimmy managed to ask, startled.

"We grew up with you, I saw my sister grow up, we know you well, you've always been very close to her, always worried about Rory, you think we coudn't notice it?" Felix argued "it's written in your face ..."

"And the way Uncle Brian and Aunt Chrissie gaze at each other, it makes you think of who you like." Robert summed up his friend's thoughts, thinking the same thing.

"Oh, come on, does our Deaky also have a secret crush?" Felix turned the subject over to Robert.

"First, Deaky is my father's nickname, and second, I didn't say anything about it, we were talking about Jimmy," Rob said.

"Looks like my secret crush is not so secret," Jimmy managed to laugh, "since you know mine, tell yours."

"I don't have anyone at the moment, really," Felix said sincerely, and since the three of them never lied to each other, it was enough to convince his friends.

"All right then, there's a freshman girl," Robert decided to tell, "her name is Eliza, and I ... I only saw her in the college cafeteria, I heard her friend calling her and that's why I know her name ."

"Jeez, then shyness is your problem, of both of you" Felix concluded.

"Not only that," Jimmy was more comfortable now, "I don't think it's right for me and Rory ... to be together now, I don't think it's the right time, we're still so young and I don't know if she likes me either, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"Wow, Jimmy, that's admirable," Felix was surprised. "Thank you for your consideration of my sister, and if she likes you one day just the way you like her, I'll be very happy  if you're dating Rory."

"Thank you, Felix, that's very important to me." Jimmy smiled at young Taylor.

"Now that we confess our feelings and embarassed ourselves, can we sleep, gentlemen?" Robert asked, already feeling the weariness.

"Yes, we can." Jimmy laughed and turned to sleep.

"Good night Deaky," Felix said playfully, but Robert was no longer paying attention, almost falling asleep.

Jimmy felt a little lighter to tell, to know that his friends understood him, that Robert passed by the same, and that Felix accepted his feelings for his sister. Because of this, Jimmy thought it would be a little easier to keep waiting for the right time.


	7. A lunch

Felix returned home shortly after breakfast with Robert and the Mays. Robert was in a hurry since Aunt Ronnie demanded that her son return home as soon as possible, to have more time to spend with the family before he would go back to college. Felix, in turn, also decided that it was better to go home as well, but promised that soon he would return to see Jimmy.

Upon arriving at his house, the eldest of the Taylor siblings didn't meet anyone in the living room and imagined that his parents and siblings had left. He went upstairs, storing his belongings in his room, and before he went downstairs again, he found Rory at the door of his room.

"Have you been here long?" she asked with a big smile, which made Felix happy.

"No, I just got here," her brother smiled back, "by the way, you must missed me so much to be so happy."

"Oh, yes, of course I missed you, but I'm glad for something else, too." Rory made an air of mystery.

"And what else is that?" He was really curious, unable to understand what his sister meant.

"Come on, I'll show you," she continued, still enjoying her enthusiasm.

Felix just followed his sister, being glad to see the rest of the family, his parents, Rufus, and a stranger. He was a boy probably Rory's age, whom Felix had never seen.

"Hi folks," he said, nodding at the family, looking confused at the visitor, "and hi, I'm Felix, I don't think we've been introduced yet."

"Oh, yes, Rory talked a lot about you." Tommy stood up, offering one hand for the other to squeeze in. "My name is Tommy, I'm Rory's boyfriend."

"You are ..." It was difficult for Felix to disguise his own amazement, and then he was angry and suspicious, but he controlled himself "of course, Rory's boyfriend, right ..."

Felix was so stunned that he left Tommy with his hand outstretched, and sat down next to Roger swiftly.

"Dad, what is this boyfriend story?" Felix murmured to Roger shortly after.

"I'll tell you later, I promise," his father whispered back.

They both smiled at Tommy, disguising their conspiracy. Dominique, as always, kept the peace between Tommy and her husband and eldest son, talking to Rory and Tommy as Roger and Felix watched every word and gesture of the boy. Tommy ended up staying for lunch and Felix exchanged only necessary words with him. Before he left, he noticed that he was about to kiss his sister saying good-bye, and Felix had to look down, not wanting to witness someone kissing his little sister.

"You two are ridiculous," Dominique commented on her son and her husband, laughing and out of earshot of Rory, who had already gone upstairs to her room, still in a state of enchantment.

"I may be, Mom, but I need explanations." Felix wanted to know more.

"Why don't you go and ask her then?" That was what his mother suggested, and with a sigh he decided to follow his mother's advice.

"Rory? Can I come in?" Felix knocked on the door of his sister's room and waited for an answer.

"Come in," she allowed and he walked in. "What is it?"

"So, uh, Tommy ..." Felix began, "is that ... it was kind of strange for me to come home and find out that my sister has a boyfriend, when you didn't have one until yesterday, as far as I know. So tell me, how did you meet, like how you became his girlfriend?"

"He's from my class, we met this year, and I think I've always liked him," Rory said, delighted. "He asked me to date him yesterday and I said yes."

"Yes, yes, and you really like him, don't you?" Felix had to be sure.

"Yes, I like him a lot and he likes me back," she agreed.

"All right then, little sister, if you're happy, I'm happy for you." He smiled discreetly, hugging her, hiding his sadness.

Giving another sad smile, he left Rory alone, unable to stop thinking about Jimmy. For being his close friend, Felix wondered how he would react to the news, or if he had better tell him to prepare him. Still, Felix knew that if Jimmy heard him tell him that his sister had a boyfriend, he would break young May's heart even more. Then Felix decided to wait a little longer, until he even got used to the idea.

To complete the whole complication, Dominique had decided to invite the whole family for Sunday lunch, which meant that the whole band and their families would gather at the Taylors' house, and it would still be an occasion for Tommy to meet everyone. Felix wouldn't mind his reaction to discover that his girlfriend's father was Queen's drummer, what worried him most was how Jimmy would react.

Felix decided he wouldn't tell anyone, not about Jimmy's feelings for Rory, or Rory's boyfriend for Jimmy. He respected the decision of his friend, thought it best Jim to decide what to do after discovering. However, Felix would be ready to console him.

So when Sunday came, everyone was at the Taylors house, including Jimmy and his family and of course, Tommy. As much as Robert and James had noticed a certain nervousness on Felix's part, young May didn't have time to ask him why he was nervous, since Rory had gone to talk to him first.

Jimmy's heart pounded at the sight of her, the butterflies in his stomach didn't leave him alone, but he did his best to disguise it all.

"Hi, Jimmy!" she said, excited as always "all right with you?"

"Hi, Rory, I'm fine," he replied quickly, "and you?"

"I'm fine, really." It was then that her animation subsided a little, giving way to some apprehension "there's someone I wanted to introduce you to, I just didn't tell you earlier because I wanted you to meet in person."

"Okay." Jimmy started to worry, having no idea who Rory wanted him to meet.

"Tommy," Rory called, and Lancer walked over to her, putting an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, which indicated to Jimmy what it was all about "let me introduce you to my great friend, Jimmy May, he's the eldest son of Uncle Brian and Aunt Chrissie."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Jimmy said politely, dying of fear inside because he wasn't sure who Tommy was.

"Hey, Rory talked a lot about you too." Tommy was nice.

"So, Jimmy, Tommy and I are dating," Rory told him,what poor May feared,

"Of course, of course, I ..." inside, James felt his structures shake, his world crumble, but he was in public, in front of the whole family, with nowhere to run and take refuge "I didn't talk to Felix, I'll see where he is, we'll talk later."

"All right," Rory agreed, and watched him go after her brother.

Felix was talking to Robert when he saw Jimmy pass by and, without hesitation, ran to help his friend.

"Let's go upstairs," young Taylor instructed sadly.

So Jimmy sat on Felix's bed, he and Robert watched him, deciding what to do to comfort him.

"You don't mind if I cry?" asked Jimmy, already crying "and to leave me a little alone, please?"

"Of course, man." Felix accepted the conditions, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We'll be back soon," Robert added, as Jimmy nodded.

So Jimmy gave in to tears, to the sense of loss, to the fact that they had taken away the opportunity to be with the girl he loved. It was when he realized, if it was just a crush, he wouldn't react the way he was responding. It would do no good to tell her what he felt, how would that change the fact that she was with Tommy now? And how happy she seemed beside him ...

As much as he had lost Rory, he would still love her, nothing would stop him from loving her, which was why he respected her decisions. All that was left for Jimmy now was to conform, to accept, to move on. But he couldn't do it all at once, he would need time and help.

Deciding to face reality, he stood up, washed his face, and went down to the dining room, determined to pretend nothing had happened to him. Jimmy sat right between his parents, which made them immediately alert. Chrissie and Brian had known their boy since he was born, and they were sure there was something wrong with him.

 _"You know what happened to Jim?"_ Brian questioned his wife only with the way he looked at her.

 _"I'm not sure, but I think I know what it is, but he better tell you, Bri,"_ returned Chrissie just looking back, which made her husband more worried.

When Rory introduced Tommy to her uncles, the boy was curious to know how John, Brian, and Freddie could be so close to the Taylors that Rory and her brothers would call them uncles.

"And how the four of you know each other, Mr. Taylor?" Lancer asked Roger.

"Well, we're a band, Queen!" Roger gave the explanation at once.

"Queen? Like The Queen? I've never heard of it"Tommy was incredulous "you're joking, aren't you, Mr. Taylor?"

"It's the boy who's kidding, isn't it, Rog?" Freddie was outraged. "Rory, I thought you'd told him about us."

"I didn't tell him, Uncle." The girl was a bit embarrassed.

"No problem, my dear," Freddie corrected.

"We're old, Freddie," John mused, "you can't force the new generation to know us."

"We're not that old and that's not what I meant, I just thought he'd heard of us," the singer said.

"Wait, are you Freddie, Freddie Mercury? I've heard of him, I mean,  you, "Tommy recalled,"I just didn't recognize you without the mustache."

"You heard about Freddie, not Queen?" Brian wanted to clear the doubt.

"Yeah, I didn't know Freddie Mercury had a band," Tommy replied innocently, which caused a general side effect on the table.

Everyone there showed a little indignation, amazement and surprise, each in their own way. Roger bit his lip and put a hand on his forehead with disappointment, Rory felt ashamed, and deep inside, Jimmy was glad Tommy was embarassing himself.

"I don't have a band, laddie" Freddie himself made a point of correcting "the four of us are the band."

And without wasting any more time, Mercury began to explain what Roger, Brian and John did in the band, how they played, recorded and performed together over the years.

Rory was a little uncomfortable for the rest of the conversation to be focused only on Queen and not on other things, but at least Tommy seemed interested. Of course, it was boring at times as Queen was in the spotlight, but at that moment, Jimmy thought it best to talk about the band and the fame of their fathers than to talk to Tommy.


	8. An advice

As time went on, it was difficult for Jimmy's parents to continue to see their son's sadness, irritation, and frustration. As much as Robert and Felix were at his side, pulling out a smile here and there from their friend, Jimmy was still sad. Both Brian and Chrissie knew that feeling, having to pretend everything was okay in front of the others, when inside they were wanting to fall apart in tears.

Brian then checked his family, if his wife and their daughters were already ready to leave, he exchanged a look with Chrissie, which asked her if they could already go, in what she simply nodded, fully understanding the reason for the sudden rush.

"Roger, Dom, thank you for lunch." He stood up and turned to the hosts. "It was all good, but we really have to go."

"Of course you have to go Bri, you must have a major nerd commitment," Roger joked. "It's typical of the Mays to leave early."

"Don't be so annoying, Rog," Mrs. Taylor nudged her husband "Brian and Chrissie always make long visits, and I don't think that's bad, but we understand that you have to go now, no problem, really Bri."

"Thank you, Dominique." Brian smiled at her.

The rest of the May family said goodbye to everyone and it was clear that Tommy wanted to say goodbye to Jimmy, but Brian stepped in, putting himself in front of his son, squeezing Lancer's hand a little more forcefully, looking at him with a serious expression. .

"It was nice to meet you, Tommy," Brian said in a serious tone, very different from how he used to talk. "I hope you take good care of Rory, we've known her since she was a baby and we love her so much, that you better live up to all this love and care, have a good day."

"Okay, Mr. May" Tommy was surprised at Brian's seriousness.

When Tommy searched for Jimmy to say goodbye, he was already inside the family car, sitting in the backseat with his sisters.

"What's gotten into you, Jim?" Louisa asked unceremoniously.

"Nothing, nothing Lou." He didn't want to upset his sister with his foolish feelings "just ... one thing I talked to the boys, a silly little boys thing ..."

"Ok ..." she murmured, not believing that vague answer.

"Okay, everyone's got their belt on?" Brian asked as he got in the car with Chrissie, and settled into the front seat.

"Yes, uh huh," his children answered in disarray.

"Okay, then, let's go home," the May patriarch drove, the environment quiet, each one of them thinking about Jimmy's condition, including himself.

Brian barely parked the car in the driveway when Jimmy opened the door and ran off, not caring if he was looking like a freak or a fugitive. He just ran to his room, lay down on his bed and started crying, however much he was getting used to the situation, it still hurt too much.

"Jim is not well ..." Emily said loudly, innocently.

"Not at all, my flower ..." agreed her father.

Without hesitation, he went after his son, while Chrissie took care of reassuring the girls. The closer Brian came to Jimmy's room, the more he heard the muffled sobs of his boy, which broke his heart and almost made him cry too. He opened the door, shaking even more to see Jimmy in tears.

"I hope you don't mind if I come in without permission," Brian said worriedly, "but I had to come here, I had to try to do something..."

Jimmy struggled to sit at the sound of his father's voice, wiping his face with his hands as best he could.

"It's too late, Dad ..." was all he could say, and Brian just hugged him, letting him cry a little more.

"It's Rory, isn't it?" Brian looked at his son "I know how much you like her, and I know that seeing her with a boyfriend has devastated you ..."

"It's so obvious to everyone, except to her," Jimmy said. "Dad, I ... I promised myself I wouldn't tell her my feelings until I thought it was the right time, but then I waited for nothing, for nothing ..."

"No, it wasn't for nothing," Brian denied, shaking his head. "Look, I think it's beautiful and noble you think so, I think you're both too young to date and you're responsible for that, it makes me very proud."

"Really?" The compliment made Jimmy feel better.

"Yes, of course, but Jim, if there's one thing that life has taught me, love is too complicated and it's not always what it seems to be."

"But Dad, I ... I ..." For a moment the boy was filled with shame.

"I know, I get it, you love Rory," Brian understood. "I'm not discarding your feelings for her, not at all, but sometimes our heart can fool us."

"Fool us how? I'm sure of what I feel for her," Jim insisted, with all due respect.

"Well, let me tell you a little bit about what happened to me when I fell in love." Brian was willing to expose his embarrassing teenage moments.

"When you fell in love with Mom?" Jimmy couldn't contain his frown "it worked out for you, not like me and Rory."

"Come on young man, wait for me to finish it first," Bri joked, and his son smiled, which left their hearts relieved "when I was your age, I was insecure, well, much more than I am now, I admired some girls from the neighborhood, but my feelings were so confused that I didn't even know which one I liked best. Anyone who smiled at me, or was kind to me, I was already in love ..."

"That's not very promising," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, I know, I got it in time," the father laughed and continued, "so when I moved to London, Roger dragged me to the Biba store, we were looking at the vendors."

"Jesus, Dad, this is awful!" Jimmy chided.

"I know, it's all Uncle Rog's fault." Brian blamed his best friend. "Well, that's when I met Mary, and I was charmed by her, I spent a week training to ask her out, and even scared to death, I talked to her, and she accepted and we went on a date."

"You went out with Aunt Mary? Well, by the way it didn't work out very well, "Jimmy commented, curious to know more.

"Yeah, when we started talking, I saw that, as nice as she was and liked my way, she wasn't the girl of my dreams," his father confessed.

"Girl of your dreams? Is it a term for a perfect girl, with whom you've always dreamed?" the son deduced.

"That's right, son." Brian laughed softly. "Well, of course I was sad and frustrated,, coming to think that I would never find the love of my life. It was then that when I was just taking care of my life, studying, playing, when suddenly, I saw your mother sitting in the middle of the audience."

"And you fell in love with her instantly?" Jimmy tried to guess.

"No, it wasn't like that," his father laughed again. "I had to become her friend, talk to her, sense my feelings, and have the courage to declare myself."

"Well, I like Rory, but now it's no use telling her, she's with Tommy," the boy lamented with a hand on his chin.

"I know, my little boy, I know." Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "What I mean is that I had to wait for the right time, to make things right. I just hope you don't deceive yourself, try not to have false hopes. Loving often means sacrificing, me and your mother know it very well, and I will always be grateful for everything she has done and does for me. Maybe you have to leave Rory free, but maybe, in time, she might be the girl of your dreams."

"And while I wait, what do I do?" It was Jimmy's biggest question.

"Focus on other important things in your life," Brian said, making sure of it, because that's what worked for him "what do you want to do with your life? What do you like to do, what career do you want to pursue? This is the time to choose, and son, whatever you decide, I will support you and continue to love you, because one of the most important things in my life is to see you and your sisters accomplishing great things."

"Thank you, Dad, thank you very much." The boy hugged him with all his might. "I don't know what I would do without you and Mom."

"You're welcome, Jimmy." Brian looked into his eyes. "I'm just fulfilling my role of being your father and loving you very much."

The boy smiled, feeling much better, knowing exactly how to face the situation from now on thanks to his father's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess I cried writing this chapter.


	9. A concert

Rory was very excited about that Saturday. She had gone to meet Tommy right after lunch, spending the afternoon with him, but something else also made her excited.

At 6:00 PM, Queen would make a big concert at Wembley, marking their return, after 9 years without performing, since all this time, Uncle Freddie was on treatment and only now he had fully recovered, being able to return to do what he loved with his best friends.

Rory remembered watching shows of the band when she was younger, it was always exciting, and being able to see them again was wonderful. All that sense of pride and joy she'd like to share with Tommy.

"You have to see them live," young Taylor insisted to her boyfriend, "if the songs are good on the records, you'll see how good my father and uncles are playing live."

"Of course, cool Rory, I think it's cool," Tommy said politely, disguising his lack of interest.

"Do you really?" Rory continued excitedly, not noticing his dismay "so you have to come with us, seriously! Every time Queen shows up, there's a special box for the band's management and for the family, and everyone's there, you have to come with me."

"Ah, and when's the show going to be?" Tommy disguised again.

"Today, today, Tommy" she was a bit impatient "I told you it was today, all week I said!"

"It's just that when I'm with you, I can't pay more attention to anything, only you," he tried to fix, giving a charming smile.

"Oh Tommy, stop that," she said more in a tone of complaint than of approval, "if you just pay attention to me, you should have noticed that I was talking about my father's band show."

"Okay, sorry," he surrendered, defeated.

"Okay, okay," she sighed, feeling a little guilty, "so you're going to the concert with me, won't you?"

"Of course I will, baby," he confirmed, knowing that it was best not to contradict her by appealing to a cute nickname to convince her.

"Okay, so let's go home soon because I can't delay my father." She returned to her usual excitement, and there was only Tommy following her, feeling very embarrassed.

Dominique was already arranging everything as best as she could, relying on Felix's help, who helped little Rufus get ready while she tried to calm Tigerlily. The little girl was little more than a year old, and she was certainly surprised by all that excitement, since she couldn't stop crying.

"What is it, Lily? Mommy doesn't understand, what's going on? "Dominique was holding the little girl in her lap, checking the whole house "and Rory should be already here ..."

"She must be with Tommy, and if that kid makes me late, he'll see something." Roger let the irritation flicker.

"Calm down, Rog, this is no time to provoke." His wife scolded him.

"Sorry, you're right" he was sorry "give me Lily here, I'll wait outside with the boys."

"Very well," Mrs. Taylor breathed a sigh of relief, grateful.

"Rufus, Felix, are you ready?" their father shouted as he left the house "I'll meet you outside!"

"We are going!" Felix shouted back as he finished tidying up his brother's hair, making a tuft as Rufus had demanded.

"Is it over yet?" The parents' haste tainted little Taylor.

"Yeah, well, I told you it wasn't a good idea to make a hairstyle just like Tommy's" Felix didn't let the opportunity to criticize his sister's boyfriend pass.

"Me too, I think he's weird, but he has nice hair," Rufus mused, making his big brother shake his head.

"Come on, Ruf," the older brother decided to pick up his four-year-old brother on his lap, rushing his steps, joining his father and Tigerlily, who had calmed down a bit.

If Tommy was uncomfortable with Rory dragging him to a place he wasn't quite in order to go, he ended up getting a lot more uncomfortable with Felix and Roger staring at him. Even the look of Rufus, who was more angry than with extreme anger, left the boyfriend dull.

"Hi, daughter, hi Tommy," Roger said in a relaxed tone. "Rory, hurry up, we have to be at Wembley in 40 minutes, your mom is waiting for you."

"Right, I'm going, Dad," she said quickly.

When she opened her wardrobe, she quickly decided what to wear, keeping a casual look, but formal enough for a special occasion.

In front of the house, Roger had already taken the minivan out of the garage, and with Felix's help, he set Rufus and Tigelily in their places. The oldest of the Taylor siblings sat down, and Roger was already taking his place at the wheel when he saw Tommy standing, lost, unsure what to do.

"Lancer, are you going with us or not?" Roger was energetic.

"I will, Mr. Taylor" the boy nodded and got into the van, looking for a place to sit, and all that remained was for sit next to Felix.

Rory and Dominique appeared soon after, to the relief of the boys. For the sake of her sister, Felix let her sit next to Tommy.

Looking quickly at everyone, seeing if they were in their places, Roger drove, taking them to the stadium.

Meanwhile, the Mays were already on their way to Wembley, and among them, only Emily didn't know how this show thing worked, it was the first time she'd witness a live Queen performance.

"What do we do when we get there?" she asked shyly, "how is it going to be?"

"Well, Daddy and Uncles are going to get ready behind the scenes and we're going to a quiet place, where you can see and hear them well," Jimmy said.

Emily contented herself with the answer, wondering what it would be like when they arrived.

Some time later, Queen members were gathered behind the scenes as their families and guests organized in the stateroom, just waiting for the show to begin. Chrissie was on the left side of her son, while Emily and Louisa were to his right. Jimmy had just sat down, dealing with his expectation when he had his calm shaken.

He was accustomed to the fact that Rory was dating Tommy, but seeing them together always made his heart ache, yet her smile always illuminated him.

"Hey Jimmy!" soon she greeted "hi girls!"

"Hi Rory," said Louisa and Emily one by one.

"I wanted to sit here next to you, but I'm going to stay with my mother, because it's already full here and Lily is not very well, I'm going to help my mother take care of her," Rory justified himself with a little disappointment.

"Seriously? What happened to Tigerlily?" Jimmy worried.

"I think she's not liking all this because she's not used to it, but she stays calm in my lap," Rory said, "so I'd better stay close to her."

"Of course, I understand." Jimmy smiled sympathetically and watched his beloved pull away a little, but visible in his eyes.

The chairs were arranged in steps, so the Mays were in an up level, and the Taylors, along with Tommy, were sitting on a level below the Mays. Jimmy saw Tigerlily in Rory's lap, the little girl had laid her head on her sister's shoulder, and she seemed a little frightened. Tommy, by the way, was too quiet, very different from all the times that they had met. That little fact made Jimmy suspicious and even sadder. The fact that Tommy was there, watching a Queen show in a reserved place, was evidence that he was practically family, which further diminished his chances.

A glare and flashing of stage lights caught his and everyone else's attention, causing him to leave those sad thoughts aside and just be glad to see his father and his uncles back on duty. Of course, Brian's fame could sometimes be very bad for his family, but they also understood how much he loved music and were happy to see him do one of the things he loved most.

Soon the drumming, bass and unmistakable sound of Red Special invaded the environment, giving way for Uncle Freddie to start singing "We Will Rock You." Everyone's reaction to the rhythm was immediate.

All that movement caught the attention of Tigerlily, who stopped crying to pay attention to all that. Rory was relieved to see her little sister feeling better, and so focused on the show, barely noticed the discomfort of her boyfriend at her side.

Queen sang and played their biggest hits, but also chose more recent hits to feature such as "I Want It All."

Jimmy sang the song with all his might, remembering that his father had written that song for him, as a reminder that he shouldn't let anyone intimidate him or make him give up what he wanted. Positive thinking came in handy now that he was focusing on their own interests and longings.

But gradually his emotions changed as the band introduced other songs that spoke directly to Jimmy's feelings. "I Can't Leave With You" reflected the doubt he had, his thought divided between loving Rory, but at the same time letting her free, he wanted to keep her as close as possible, but at the same time he couldn't bear to have her close by, next to Tommy.

"Let Me Live" made him cry, but he struggled to disguise himself, so no one noticed. Worst of all was the part that just his father sang, echoing exactly his thoughts. While Rory was well, happy, Jimmy hid his pain, so that his love for her only served to make him suffer.

Finally, "Sail Away Sweet Sister", a little-known song by Brian, but which Jimmy knew well for being a favorite of Chrissie, was the one that made him think that maybe it was time to let Rory go her way. Even if Tommy or another boy loved her, Jimmy was sure that nothing would destroy his love for her.

Luckily, the next song that Queen introduced was "If You Can't Beat Them," which was cheerful, lively and had the message of continuing to be optimistic despite the circumstances. The song served as a reminder that now Jimmy would look at everything differently, focusing on his other dreams.


	10. A disagreement

Rory had stood most of the show, even with Tigerlily on her lap, the girl not losing her enthusiasm, singing, raising her hands, enjoying each song, very proud that Queen was playing along again and how her father and her uncles were able to move people with their talent.

However, at one point, she got tired, her sister's weight made her back and legs hurt, but Rory didn't care about the pain, she just sat down, since she had been standing all this time. Felix realized this and offered to stay with Tigerlily now, and the little girl agreed to go with her brother.

Also noticing Rory's tiredness, Tommy, who was already getting tired too, took the opportunity to get something he had been wanting for a long time.

"Let's go, Rory," he proposed to his girlfriend, in a normal tone, trying to hide his impatience.

"What? No, we can't go until the show is over" she was startled by what Tommy proposed.

"But it never seems to end," he let out his irritation, "and look, you're tired already, I guarantee your father will understand if you leave, so shall we go?"

"I know my dad would understand if I left, but apparently you're the one who doesn't understand" she got up, ready to go on the offensive, facing Tommy "this show is very, very important for my father and the whole family, I may be tired, but I don't want to leave!"

"Oh, will it be like this?" Tommy just exploded "it's always like that, right, Rory? I do everything you ask me and when I ask you something, you don't care about me."

"I don't care about you?" she took offense and crossed her arms "Tommy, I spend more time with you than you spend with me, and I'm not lying, pay attention to see if it's not true! And I think you are switching roles here, it is you who don't want to do what I asked."

"I didn't even want to come and I came because you asked!" he shouted "I can't stand your obsession with the band, they have to do with your father and not with you!"

"You idiot!" Rory had already lost all patience and pushed him hard "you're not seeing that they are not just a mere band? To me, they are part of the family, my family, and that is why we are all here, because we are glad that they are back together!"

"You're mixing things up," Tommy spat with contempt, "I understand your father's friendship with others, but you don't have to be a fan of them!"

"Wow, do you really think I'm here against my will, because someone forced me to be here? That I don't like their songs?" She countered "I'm here because I want, because I want to support my family, but since you don't want to stay here and you don't understand this side of my life, you can leave!"

"I'm really leaving!" he threatened, thinking a little that she wasn't serious, but Tommy had been wrong.

"You can go, go, hurry up, I'm tired of you too!" Rory stated, as if to say that out loud for some time.

"Last chance" although amazed, Tommy still tried again "come away with me or I'll leave you behind."

His arrogance in that ultimatum made her reach the edge of her fury.

"Get out of my sight, Lancer!" she shouted hysterically, but really wishing for what she said.

Tommy just scowled at her, disagreeing with her behavior, and just turned and left. Still upset and angry with Rory, he used one of the stadium's public earphones, asking his father to pick him up.

Mr. Lancer was surprised by the situation, but did as Tommy asked, bringing a very grumpy son to home. Back in Wembley, Rory was still shaken by the argument, but all she felt was anger. How could Tommy be so insensitive to her? Just her, who always cared about him and did her best to make him feel good, and for a while she thought Tommy did the same for her until that day came. It seemed the fight had shown the girl how selfish he really was.

She took a deep breath, turning her attention back to the show, not even imagining that Jimmy had witnessed everything. Of course, young May saw Rory and Tommy arguing, including the shove she gave him, but because of the loud sound, Jimmy didn't know exactly what they had said. It was then that he saw Tommy walk away out of the blue. Sure enough, this fight wasn't for nothing, so Jimmy wanted to go to Rory and comfort her, but held back.

Tiredness overwhelmed everyone when the show ended, Queen members families said goodbye. That's when Jimmy realized the opportunity he had.

"Rory, I don't know what happened, but ..." he said as he approached her "tomorrow is a new day, things will get better."

"Oh Jim" she laughed nervously "that idiot made me scorn in front of everyone, but I wasn't going to accept what he said quietly ... You know what? Never mind, I won't bother you, it's like you said, tomorrow will be all right, so I hope, good night, Jimmy."

"Good night," he replied, trying to convey his understanding.

She smiled back, grateful for his concern.

Jimmy and Rory split up ways, returning home with their families. While he was still very worried about her, the girl went all the way quiet. Of course, the men of the Taylor family noticed Tommy's absence, but they also noticed Rory shaken and irritated.

"What happened to Tommy?" Roger thought it best to ask his wife.

"It's a long story, honey," Dominique summarized, also remembering to see and hear the whole fight, "I promise you I'll told you when we get home."

"Okay." Roger nodded, understanding the situation.

When she got home, Rory went straight to her room, already wanting to go to sleep, not talking to anyone else. Only her mother dared to come to her, Dominique opened the door slowly, Rory just stared back at her in silence.

"I saw you and Tommy had a fight," her mother said, "if you want to talk ..."

"Sorry, Mom, but not now, please," Rory replied politely, but with little patience.

"Okay, I understand you" Mrs. Taylor nodded "good night, my angel."

"Good night." Rory said goodbye, already getting ready for bed, while her mother let her rest.

Dominique herself was tired, but she was still worried about her daughter, and Roger wanted to understand what had happened. The Taylor couple snuggled into their bed, Roger leaned back under the headboard, while Dominique sat straighter, ready to start the conversation.

"So, my love" she sighed "Rory and Tommy fell out, it all started when he wanted to leave before the show was over, and of course Rory insisted on staying, he said she was obsessed with the band, that she couldn't separate your career from your personal life, and he always does what she asks, and she doesn't do anything he wants, in the end Rory even pushed him and Tommy left."

Roger listened attentively, surprised, amazed, but already suspecting something like this would happen.

"I never really liked him," Rory's father confessed, and Dominique scowled "he Just fell in love with who Rory looked like and not who she really is, I know it's sad and complicated, but that's what happens in adolescence, isn't it?"

"Yes," his wife had to agree, "and besides, I think something else, Rory, she's kind of like you, I mean, like you were."

"Like what exactly?" Roger was intrigued.

"To be hasty and fall in love without thinking straight ahead," Dominique defined the question.

"Then I stopped to think for a while, the logical reasons why I love you" he smiled when he remembered when he and his wife were just dating "when you're young, very young like Rory and Tommy, you just don't think right, as much as our girl is very mature and responsible."

"That's what I think too," she nodded. "I only agreed to them dating because I knew she had to go through certain experiences, it's part of her growth and you and I were their age, so we know how it is."

"And because we know how it is, we're sure Rory will fix it." Roger smiled. "She's smart and confident, she'll know when to act and what to do."

"But you still worry about her, don't you?" Mrs. Taylor confessed her fear.

"Yeah, and you too" Roger sat down, cuddling his wife in his arms, kissing her cheek "she'll be fine Dom, and if she happens to make a wrong decision, which I think unlikely, we'll be here to help."

"Right," Dominique murmured at last, "thank you."

"You're welcome." Roger kissed her cheek once more, settling down to sleep. "Good night, I love you."

"I love you too," Mrs. Taylor smiled at her husband.

Dominique calmed down and fell asleep, trusting the common sense of her daughter Rory, whom she knew so well.


	11. A break up

Rory had taken the next day to ponder what she was going to do, and as much as she tried to use her rational side, her emotionality had only filled her with anger and remorse. Worst of all was that she was angry with herself, a complete idiot for being carried away by her feelings and not finding out who Tommy really was, worse yet, she hadn't even realized who he was until she had to fight him and face it. After so much holding back, or simply the result of so much nervousness, she gave in to tears, crying softly, lying on her bed.

"Dumb, dumb, dumb ..." Rory muttered referring to herself.

Despite the confusion in her mind of feeling bad for the damage she herself brought to her life, she was able to decide what to do. She got up, washed her face, and after wiping it, faced the mirror.

"You can do it, you can do it!" Rory stated for her own reflection, reaffirming her courage.

Nodding once more, she got out of her room, determined, so that Felix and Rufus noticed her closed expression.

"Are you feeling better now, Rory?" Rufus had the courage to ask.

"Yes, I am, Ruffie." She smiled and kissed her little brother's cheek. "But I'll be much better after I do something."

"Rory, what are you thinking?" Her older brother feared for her plans.

"I'll be fine, really, Felix, I just need to do this," she assured her brother, who understood the gravity of the situation and didn't stop her.

Rory ran to the house phone, dialing the Lancers number.

"Hello? Mrs. Lancer? Good afternoon to you too" Miss. Taylor was calmer because it was Tommy's mother who had attended.

"Did something happen yesterday? Tommy called in the middle of the night and I was worried" Mrs. Lancer answered, trying to understand the situation.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry my dad can't accompany you back home" Rory made a point of apologizing, since Roger had nothing to do with that "well, I wanted you to leave a message for Tommy, for him to wait for me if he's home, I'll be there soon, we need to talk about a very important subject."

"Oh my dear, do you want me to call him? "the older woman offered.

"No!" Rory immediately denied "there's no need Mrs. Lancer, just give him the message, please."

"Okay, bye," Tommy's mother noted her seriousness and nodded, then hung up.

Rory sighed as she put the phone back down, already getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Felix had to know.

"I'm going to break up with Tommy," she thought better to let her brother know.

"Calm down, let me go with you." The older one was even more alarmed.

"No, not Felix, I have to work it out myself," she insisted.

"I know and promise not to interfere, but let me come with you, that's all, please?" he insisted even more and Rory accepted.

So they warned their parents they were going out for a ride, which even made Roger let Felix drive one of his cars to speed up the siblings' ride. Rory was instructing her brother to let him know where the Lancers house was, and a while later, the two arrived there.

"Good luck, I'll wait here," Felix warned.

His sister nodded determinedly, getting out of the car and heading for the Lancers door. Rory knocked and waited.

"Rory," said Tommy, a little sheepishly, "come in, please."

"Can we talk privately?" she went straight, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Okay." The boy got scared and she followed him into the living room, Tommy sat down, but Rory made sure to stand up, and the boy was forced to get up, already getting impatient for it.

"I came because I want to break up with you," Rory declared without hesitation.

"What? No, Rory, wait, let's talk.” He freaked out.

"No, Tommy, it's no use disguising or insisting." She shook her head. "You really don't like me, and I don't like you anymore, because I realized who you really are."

"No, who said I don't like you?" he soon replied, contradictorily, without much patience.

"No one, I realized it myself" Rory crossed his arms "you never saw me as I am, you didn't even try to understand me, or understand one of the most important parts of my life, and deep down, I know if I give you another chance, you are not going to change."

"I can't believe you had the courage to come to my house and say it all to my face!" Tommy burst.

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't come here anymore, I just thought it was the right thing to do" Rory didn't lose her seriousness "that's all I had to tell you, I'm not your girlfriend anymore, bye, Tommy";

"Bye," he said grudgingly and was so shocked that he didn't bother to take her to the door.

Rory herself left alone, hurrying her steps, leaving the matter behind. Felix was startled to see her, expecting scandal and tears, but he saw nothing of it in his sister, just a mixture of tiredness and relief.

"Did everything go well?" he ventured.

"Oh yes, I was very clear and I'm sure he understood" she nodded "but if I stayed there a little longer, I would hit his face!"

"What did he say?" Felix was intrigued. "Did he offend you?"

"Look, he did, but you know what, little brother? It's in the past,” she shrugged, “if he really thought I wouldn't have the heart to break up, he was very wrong."

"I always thought he underestimated you a lot," the older brother lamented, "but I'm glad you made the best decision for yourself."

"Thanks, Felix." She smiled and kissed her brother's cheek. "And thanks for coming with me."

"You're welcome, thank you for acknowledging my support," his brother joked.

"And I will always recognize it." Rory gave him another smile.

So they returned home. It was odd, but Rory didn't miss Tommy or cry over him, just regretted it, as if she wanted to go back to her choice to agree to date him. Felix in turn was puzzled and worried, Tommy had already been rude to his sister on the day of the show, and he couldn't even imagine what Tommy could have said to Rory when they broke up, yet his older brother's responsibility screamed that he had to do something.

"Oh it's good you've returned, I thought you would take longer to come home" Dominique said when she saw her older children "where did they go?"

"Oh mom," Rory replied, "I went to Tommy's house to break up with him, and we broke up."

"Oh really ?! Yes, yes!" it was the not discreet but typical reaction of Roger "that's great!"

"You won't even ask if our daughter is ok, Rog?" his wife charged him.

"Oh sure" Roger withered a little "how are you, my princess?"

"I'm fine, Dad, really, really," she assured him. "Maybe feeling a little guilty, but it doesn't matter."

"It does matter, what are you feeling?" Dominique insisted, but gently.

"Okay, Mom, you got me" she ignored the shame she had of her brothers and their father and decided to tell "is that I feel very stupid for agreeing to date Tommy so suddenly, without even thinking about the consequences, to stop to think I didn't even know him well, so I had to go through all this to realize that he was a jerk."

"No, this is not stupid." Mrs. Taylor approached, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders "it's part of growing up, making mistakes with your choices, don't feel bad about it because everyone makes mistakes, the important thing is not to insist on the mistake, when you date again, you will think much better before acting hastily."

"Dating again? No mom, honestly, I don't want to get another boyfriend, not so soon" the girl managed to laugh.

"Good, my little girl, good," her father said with pure relief, which made the rest of the family laugh, including Rory, who was already feeling much better.


	12. A school project

As much as Rory was doing much better and actually putting Tommy aside and in the past, Felix was still afraid that his sister would suffer Lancer reprisals. It was with this in mind that he had an idea to make it clear to Tommy that it was far better for him to leave Rory alone.

Before he went to school with his sister that day, Felix glanced at the fridge, watching mostly the eggs. Judging which one would be less well-kept and eventually found such an egg, he stole it and being careful not to break it, stashed it in his bag without anyone noticing.

So he and Rory said goodbye to their parents and went to the bus stop, taking the bus that would take them to school. During the morning, Rory wasn't bothered by Tommy directly, but noticed him staring at her discreetly.

"I thought we had finished our bussiness," she made a point of saying, shortly after departure time.

"I know, but I still ..." Tommy wasn't sure what to say. "I wish I could try again, but it's not worth it because you never cared about me and you never heard me!"

"I never cared about you?" Rory gave him a mocking laugh "we have already discussed it and I won't repeat myself. Stop teasing me and accept what happened."

Before Tommy answered something else, Felix saw the discussion from afar and then came to his sister's defense.

"Leave my sister alone, Lancer!" he said mortally serious "she has broken up with you and has nothing to do with you anymore!"

"Oh I was waiting for you to appear, you annoying brat!" Tommy spat "you don't intimidate me anymore, Taylor!"

"Of course you're not intimidated, because now you are no longer my petulant brother-in-law." Felix gave him an arrogant smile. "Come Rory, let's go home."

His sister just ignored Tommy's presence and walked away. Her brother soon accompanied her, but Felix eventually took a different path.

"I have to do something, Rory, see you later," he warned hurriedly and she didn't even know where he was going.

She scowled, annoyed that she had no explanation. Meanwhile, Felix saw that Tommy was already around the corner of the school. Rory's brother hurried around, turning so Lancer would not see him, so he climbed one of the trees around the school. Carefully, Felix picked up the egg he had kept, which was still intact but was about to shatter. He watched to see when Tommy would pass by, and with a certain aim, holding back not to laugh, dropped the egg that fell directly on Lancer's head.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the boy, surprised and angry, running his hand through his hair, smearing his head even more.

Felix remained quiet to not be caught, luckily Tommy didn't look up and didn't see him. Just like that, Taylor came down, already being safe, going to meet his sister.

"Where were you?" Rory asked after they sat on the bus.

"Oh nowhere," Felix shrugged, speaking quietly, "just showing Tommy how the Taylors win a fight."

"What? Felix! Don't tell me that you…” She was already wondering what her brother had done.

"I threw an egg at his head!" Felix was finally able to laugh, laughing a lot for holding back the laugh all this time.

"What? I can't believe it!" She ended up laughing too.

"What? I had to avenge you somehow" Felix was still smiling mischievously "and I honored the fact of being the son of Roger and Dominique Taylor, the king and queen of the pranks."

Rory just laughed softly, covering her face with her hand, but grateful for her ever-defending brother. Felix hadn't only done this for his sister, but also for his good old friend Jimmy. While young May didn't even know he was being avenged, he was just coming home after another day of school. He was somewhat apprehensive, as he would have to receive a visit that afternoon.

"Oh mom, there's a colleague from my class who will come here today, we'll do some biology project" he warned Chrissie as soon as they got home.

"Okay, Jimmy, no problem." his mom smiled at him.

While awaiting her arrival, Jimmy gathered the materials they would use, which were basically play dough and paint. To spare the kitchen or the attic from the mess, Jimmy thought it best to line an old cloth in the yard and do the work there.

When the doorbell rang, he hurried to answer it. At the door was Olivia Murphy, a 17-year-old girl who had been studying with Jimmy since the seventh grade. As much as he'd never talked to her at school much, Jimmy's calm, intelligent, even quiet manner was enough to arouse Olivia's feelings for him.

Of course she never had the courage to tell him, but when the biology teacher chose them to do a project together, Olivia saw her long-awaited opportunity to get closer to Jimmy. Still, as happy as she was to be able to go to the house of the boy she liked, she was afraid of how she would react if she met his father.

Since Olivia met him, there was a rustle among their classmates about Jimmy being the son of Queen guitarist, he never denied it himself, and she knew Jimmy wasn't a liar. She just hoped to know what to do if she met his father.

"Hi Olivia," Jimmy was polite when he opened the door. "Come in, please."

"Oh hi, hi Jimmy." She wiggled her ear, lowering her eyes, embarrassed, but went in anyway.

"I hope you don't mind doing the work in the yard," he soon explained.

"Oh no," she shook her head, "because we're going to need some space, right?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

Without further ado, Jimmy and Olivia started the work, kneading the dough into the shape of human organs that were part of the digestive system.

"So this is what you do in high school? Playing with play dough? I can't wait to get there" Louisa commented, watching her brother and his colleague.

"Oh, Louisa!" Jimmy replied exasperated.

"Lou, leave Jimmy alone!" their mother's voice asked from inside.

"Sorry, Mom," she answered back.

"Sorry for that, Olivia" Jimmy was embarrassed "you already know my sister, right?"

"Yeah, I've seen her at school" Olivia ended up smiling "Hi, I'm Olivia."

"Louisa, nice to meet you," Miss. May replied "I'll stop disturbing you."

"Thank you!" Jimmy said with relief and only then did the work again.

Olivia had brought a poster with a human silhouette and now all they needed was to put the organs in place. She had been faster, not letting Jimmy do it, hoping to finish it sooner and have more time to talk to him, but he ended up looking seriously at what she had done.

"Sorry, Olivia, but you mistook the place for some things," Jimmy corrected her gently. "You put the intestines in place of the stomach and the esophagus is in a higher place."

"Wow, I ..." She laughed embarrassed, feeling her cheeks get warm "and we are studying this and I didn't even realized my mistakes, but you, wow, you know the names of the organs and where everything is..."

"Oh, that's because I'm studying hard," Jimmy smiled shyly. "I'm going to try to get into medical school."

"Seriously? And you have no disgust or fear or any of that? It's because I have ..." Olivia eventually confessed.

"No, I don't," Jimmy replied, not taking offense at all. "In fact, I'll see if I specialize in a more specific area later."

"Oh, that's great, you already know what we'll study in college ..." she said in wonder.

They continued talking a little more, reorganizing the organs and finishing the work. Brian, who had been in the attic until that moment, noticed the girl he didn't know talking to his son.

"Chrissie, who's that young lady with Jimmy?" He cleared his doubt with his wife.

"She's a classmate of his, she came to do some school work," Chrissie replied, "you know I don't know her name? Jimmy just warned me she was coming."

"Ah ..." Brian said absently, turning his attention back to them, not noticing his wife watching him suspiciously.

"What are you thinking, Brian Harold May?" she wanted to know "don't make any conjecture!"

"What? No, I didn't think anything, nothing at all" Brian felt guilty "I'm not thinking that he might like her somehow and maybe even ..."

"Do you know when Roger teased you a lot because of both of us?" Chrissie reminded him.

"Teased? He still does it, much less, but he does" Brian laughed "I get it, I'm being like him, let's let Jimmy decide what it's up to him."

"That's it," his wife agreed, emphasizing the words.

Her husband just laughed, pulling her closer, kissing her cheek. Jimmy's parents would really expect to see what would happen to their son and his mysterious friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Olivia? And Felix being a prankster?


	13. A date

Jimmy and Olivia's biology work was soon to be done, and because of that she began to despair, quietly and inside, without letting Jimmy know. She hoped she could talk to him about anything other than school work, wish she could get to know him a little better, have a moment alone with him, but apparently she couldn't do it today. She would have to do something to change that.

Luckily for Olivia, the May house phone rang and it was just for Jimmy. She would then spend a little more time there. Brian had answered and went to his son to warn him.

"Jim, the phone is for you, it's Felix," said his father, and as he spoke to Jimmy, Olivia saw her colleague's father for the first time.

"Okay, I'll be right back, Olivia," Jimmy told her and was rushed to answer the phone.

Brian realized that Olivia was a little embarrassed, so he did his best to make her feel good and comfortable, keeping her company. Olivia was worried, she knew she was in front of a famous artist, but being honest with herself, there was nothing much odd about Jimmy's father besides the curly hair. He looked pretty normal and nice.

"Hi Olivia," Brian said cordially, "I'm Jimmy's father, Brian."

"Hi Mr. May,” she answered back, still embarrassed.

"My wife said you're doing a school project together, what is it about?" Brian showed genuine interest.

"It's just something for Biology, about the human body," she said.

"Ah interesting" commented Brian "do you like Biology, or have other favorite subjects?"

"I like Biology and English" Olivia has been talking slowly, managing to feel less shy "but I don't like math very much."

"Seriously? What a pity ..." Brian laughed softly "is that I love math, but I understand you, I've even been a teacher of this subject."

"Really? But you are a guitarist! Sorry…” Olivia knew she was being impolite.

"No, that's right, it's true," Brian was understanding, "but I'm other things too."

Mr. May told a little more about other things he loved, while Jimmy listened to what Felix had to tell.

"Hi Felix, how are you?" Young May replied his friend, intrigued by such a sudden call.

"Oh I'm fine, Jim," Felix greeted, not containing a smile of huge satisfaction. "I just needed to tell you something."

"Can it be fast? It's just that I'm busy with school work" Jimmy bothered to take too long.

"Ah, I got you," Felix answered, understanding his friend's responsible manner. "It's just that I ..." His own laugh interrupted him. "I threw an egg at Tommy's head!"

"What?! Felix, have you gone crazy? Why would you do such a thing?" Young May was startled, but deep down he had found it funny just to imagine the situation.

"Because he's a jerk, and wouldn't leave Rory alone, by the way, I did it thinking about you too!" Felix laughed some more.

"Okay then, thanks?" Jimmy was still unsure, but he let out a low laugh.

"You're welcome. I knew you liked it." Young Taylor finally was satisfied. "Okay, Jim, I'll hang up."

"Bye, Felix." Jimmy shook his head, returning the phone to its place.

He ended up smiling at the thought of Tommy without all that newsstand and shit, humiliated by gem and clear dripping from his crumbled hair. Thinking back to more important things, Jimmy remembered leaving Olivia alone for a moment, wondering if she would feel bad about it, but was glad to see that his friendly, considerate father was in a lively conversation with her.

"Hi, I'm back," Jimmy announced his arrival. "I hope it didn't take too long."

"Oh don't worry, I was talking to your father, Mr. May is very nice,” she replied, feeling comfortable.

"Thank you Olivia" Brian smiled at her "I think now is my time to go, I will let you finish."

"Thanks, Dad," Jimmy answered him and then turned to Olivia. "Well, for me the work is done, what do you think?"

"I think it's very good," she agreed, getting a little embarrassed again. "I think I'm leaving then, but Jimmy?"

"Yes, tell me." He felt her apprehension.

"Would you be willing to... eat ice cream with me tomorrow after lunch?" Olivia let out, scared to death of his answer.

"Oh yes, yes" he was taken aback and was trying to disguise his own amazement "I think so, yes, Olivia, yes."

"Okay, so we'll meet at Flawnders ice cream shop at two o'clock?" She wanted to be sure, facing her own fear, without giving back.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Jimmy smiled, thinking the idea wasn't that bad.

"I'm leaving now then," Olivia decided, giving him a bland smile. "Bye and see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye!" he said and waved after leading her to the door, watching her leave.

When he returned to the house, he kept his biology work carefully, and only then did he think about what he had done. When Olivia asked if he would like to go out with her, Jimmy was so nervous that he couldn't stop saying yes, that was one of his characteristics, he just couldn't say no, but in that case, it wouldn't be bad to date Olivia. She was a nice girl, polite and kind, who was always kind to him. However, Jimmy knew well what going out with Olivia meant too, it seemed like a date.

He never stopped to wonder if that was Olivia's intention when she invited him, but now he couldn't cancel, it wouldn't be right with her. And was it wrong for him to date someone, since Rory was dating another boy? That last thought made Jimmy dizzy and he preferred to let it go. As a responsible young man, he would honor his word to meet Olivia the next day.

During dinner, there was Jimmy, quieter than usual, worrying his parents.

"Did something bad happen between you and Olivia?" Chrissie was the first to guess "because it looks like you were getting along ..."

"No, Mom, we didn't had a fight." Jimmy was a little startled by his mother's deduction, but he was expecting it from her, extreme care and distress when it came to her children "she just ... asked me out to go out with her, like a date?"

"Seriously? Oh son, it's ... how cool!" Mrs. May decided to smile, even though she was worried about how the heart of her son who belonged to Rory was dealing with it all.

"Really? Wonderful, Jimmy! And are you going out with her? Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Brian showed all his enthusiasm and interest.

"Brian!" his wife nudged him without hesitation "don't pressure the boy!

"Sorry, Jim." his dad was extremely embarrassed.

"It's okay, Mom and Dad," he looked at each of them as he called them, "I know why Dad is so excited, is it because I'm kinda ... moving on? I don't know, that's not how I feel, it's more like ... just doing Olivia a favor, yeah, I think that's how I'm going to face it."

"Fine, my love, if that's how you prefer to look at things, I agree with you," Chrissie said, a little wistfully, thinking that her little boy had grown up so fast and was now he was there, making plans to have a first date.

Louisa and Emily didn't comment, they noticed their confused and indecisive brother with this whole story, so they just wished him luck and commented that Olivia was a nice girl.

Before bedtime, Jimmy still managed to call Robert. He was afraid to tell Felix about it, he didn't know if his friend would see him going out with another girl as giving up on waiting for Rory and letting him down, so Jimmy preferred to talk to Rob, since he had to tell this to a friend.

"Olivia Murphy? I remember her, she's nice, that's what I think for the little I know her" Robert said when Jimmy mentioned her "and Jim, I don't condemn you for hanging out with her, you said yes for politeness and there's no harm in that, you have no serious commitment to each other and going out with Olivia once doesn't mean that."

"So you don't think it's a bad idea, I'm not ..." Jimmy sighed into the phone. "Forgetting Rory because of Olivia?"

"No, Jimmy, no way, don't feel guilty" Robert took pity on his friend "just go there and try to have some fun, face it just as an afternoon stroll among friends."

"Okay, fine," young May agreed and nodded. "Thanks for listening, Bobby."

"Oh don't worry, Jim, I'm here for this, now see if you get some rest," Robert advised.

"Okay, bye." Jimmy hung up, feeling a little better, deciding to just take it for a walk and eat ice cream.

At the agreed time, he met Olivia at the Flawnders ice cream shop, he was pretty sure she had arrived much earlier than him. She had a bored, long-awaited look that was soon replaced by excitement when she saw Jimmy.

"Hello, I'm glad you arrived!" she greeted him excitedly.

"Hi, Olivia." Jimmy sat with her.

"Call me Liv if you want," Olivia offered.

"Okay," he said, embarrassed, unable to call her by nickname, since he wasn't that close to her.

In order not to extend too much a moment of awkward silence, the two rose, choosing a taste of ice cream. Jimmy had the traditional chocolate, while Olivia made an unusual choice for vanilla ice cream. Unintentionally, that simple choice reminded him of Rory, since she loved vanilla too.

"It's funny that you chose for that flavor" it was the only thing that Jimmy could think of saying.

"Why?" Olivia was interested and curious "you don't like vanilla?"

"No, I even like it a little," he said, "but vanilla reminds me of a friend of mine, a while since we haven't talked much, well, we haven't fought, but I miss talking to her more often."

Since Rory had started dating Tommy, it was only natural that she had to pay more attention to her boyfriend, but never forgetting about Jimmy. Still, they stopped seeing each other the same way they had before Tommy showed up. Olivia wasn't at all silly, and without needing anything else, she soon understood that this friend of Jimmy was her direct competitor and, moreover, invincible.

"Are you all right, Olivia?" Jimmy noticed her apprehension "I'm sorry for suddenly talking about my friend ..."

"Oh okay" she disguised "I'm just thinking, I hope we get an A with the project."

"Oh yes, I think we will, without wanting to brag," he clarified, which made Olivia smile even sadly.

They ended up talking about the school, the teachers, their classmates, and even disappointed, Olivia knew it was best to remain just Jimmy's friend without expecting anything else, since everything she wanted from him belonged to another.


	14. An old friend

Jimmy was reading one of his favorite books, "Sherlock Holmes and the Valley of Terror," set against the background sound of his father composing. The sound of the instruments, sometimes piano, sometimes acoustic guitar, and of course eletric guitar, even muffled, came from the instrument room of the house and came to young May's room.

The sound didn't disturb him, but helped to stop ther silence and was comforting, as Jimmy was missing his mother and sisters. Chrissie had to rush to Leeds to visit an aunt who had just had surgery. Brian soon offered to accompany her, but she gently refused, reminding him of the band's commitments that might come. Louisa offered to accompany her mother, and Chrissie thought it best that Emily went with her too.

So the May men said goodbye to the women of the family, and Jimmy and Brian were dealing with the lack of them as best they could. Knowing this, it was that Roger had the idea to go visit his old friend. When he warned Dominique that he was going to the Mays' house, Rory overheard and ran to catch up with her father.

"Can I go too?" she asked. "I haven't spoken to Jimmy for so long."

"Of course you can, my princess," Roger said, smiling, if there was a boy he trusted to be near his eldest daughter was Jimmy May.

So Rory sat next to Roger in the car, looking out the window, recognizing that way she hadn't been in for some time.

Brian barely heard the doorbell due to the sound of the guitar covering any outside noise, but the insistence of the sound made him realize that there was someone at his door.

"Bri!" He recognized Roger's voice calling and quickened his steps.

"Hi sorry for the delay" Brian received his friend with a smile "I was a little distracted."

"I know, Bri, I understand you," Roger shrugged. "We came to keep you company."

"Really? Thanks for your consideration" the home owner was happy for the Taylors affection "hi Rory, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Brian," the girl answered him, "is Jimmy here?"

"Yes, he's there in his room" Brian warned "you can go there if you want."

"And then tell him to come over here to say hi," Roger recommended and Rory nodded while going up the stairs.

"I understand what you did," Brian laughed softly.

"What? I trust Jim, but it's good to have both of them close to our sights" Roger justified himself.

"Well, doesn't Rory have a boyfriend?" Brian recalled, with some regret over Jimmy.

"Oh it's a long story ..." Roger said in a complaining tone !I didn't want to come here to talk about Lancer."

"Well, I think it's too late, isn't it?" - Brian raised his eyebrows - we can talk about Tommy and about other things ..."

"Okay" Roger agreed, following the owner of the house to the kitchen.

Jimmy heard a knock on his bedroom door and then found it strange that if he was his father, he would just call him. That meant there was someone else in the house.

"Who is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's me, Jim," Rory's voice warned, and recognizing her, the boy gave an instant smile.

"I'll be right back," he replied, sighing for a moment to recover. "Hi ..."

There was perfect Rory Taylor, in the same lovely, radiant way she had always been. Seeing her in front of him, Jimmy was relieved that they would spend some time together after being without talking to her for so long.

"Jimmy!" She said smiling, also missing him, and when she found herself, was already hugging him.

"Good to see you," he said, reluctantly releasing the hug, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" she declared as if it was obvious "and Uncle Brian, since Aunt Chrissie and the girls traveled."

"Yeah, they did," Jimmy confirmed, "but tell me, how are you?"

"Oh Jim, good question ..." She giggled a bit embarrassed "first come see my dad, he said he wanted to say hi to you."

"And then you tell me?" He soon noticed that something was bothering her.

"Yes," Rory decided to accept.

The two met their fathers having tea and as soon as Roger saw Jimmy, he smiled at his heart-nephew.

"Hi Jimmy," said old Taylor.

"Hi Uncle Roger," Jim said. "Rory told me you came to see us, thank you."

"You're welcome, it's always good to spend time with our best friends," Roger said heartily, noting that his words affected young May, suddenly shaking him a little.

"True," Jim managed to reply, "do you want to go to the garden, Rory?"

"Sure." She nodded and followed him out of the kitchen.

"So" Brian resumed the conversation after their children left "Rory broke up with Tommy?"

"Well, Bri, she herself recognized that the boy was an idiot and put an end to this story," Roger summarized.

"And you were very happy, weren't you?" Bri gave a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, but not just because I'm overprotective of her, or thinking she's too young to date," Rog mused, "but because he didn't understand or respect her way."

"I see, this isn't real love," Brian said, "and I also think the kids have to mature more, but I'm happy for Rory's decision."

"Yeah, but speaking of children ..." Taylor changed the subject a bit "did you notice that Jimmy was sad when I talked about best friends? Has something happened to him, Bri?"

"Oh that" May scratched the back of his neck, drummed his fingers on his teacup and grimaced "is a tricky thing, I don't even know if I should tell you, Jimmy himself didn't want to tell me until recently..."

"No, Bri, you know you can trust me." Roger stared into his old friend's eyes.

"Okay then," the owner of the house sighed, "anyway, this is about you, because it's about Rory ..."

"Wait, Jimmy ..." Roger didn't finish talking, wondering what that was.

"He realized he loves Rory since they were kids," Brian continued, speaking softly, "and he confessed to me a while ago that he decided to wait for the right moment to confess it to her, to wait for them to mature and to be ready for a serious commitment."

"Christ, what a golden boy," Roger complimented in awe, "he really is your son, that comes from you and Chrissie, I wonder how much it must have hurt him to see Rory with Tommy."

"Don't even tell me, my friend, don't even tell me," Brian nodded slowly. "It hurt too much to see him so desperate when she said she was dating, and Rog, I'm afraid he'll be the same as me, thinking he'll never find the love of his life."

"I know how it is, I worry about my children too" Roger confessed "but as Dom once told me, these are experiences that they have to go through in order to grow, we both went through it, and look where we are today."

"Yeah," Brian sighed, missing Chrissie more after Roger mentioned her.

"You have to believe the same will happen to them," Roger reaffirmed.

"And I do, I really do," Bri agreed, nodded.

"But you know what? If I could choose, I'd choose your boy, Brian.” Taylor gave a satisfied smile that made his friend smile back.

In the garden, Rory and Jimmy sat next to each other on a stool.

"So how are things?" Jimmy asked, preferring Rory to answer him than having to talk about him to her.

"Oh well, a little better than before," she said, strangely shy.

"What happened to make things better?" he was curious.

"I broke up with Tommy," she said at once. "I couldn't take the charges anymore, and I dedicated myself so much to him."

"I'm sorry, Rory." Jimmy managed to disguise his surprise and relief.

"Oh don't be, it was better that way and I'm fine" she assured with a satisfied smile "and you, any news?"

"Well, I think I decided which college I'm going to go to." He chose a safer subject. "Biology."

"Really? That's cool! Just like my dad," Rory commented, “though I love biology too…"

"I know." Jimmy stared at her, for a moment unable to disguise his affection, but even so, Rory didn't seem to notice as she continued to pull the subject.

"And what else did you do that was interesting?" She turned to him, urging him on.

"Nothing at all," he laughed. "I went on with the same routine, only if you consider ..."

"Consider what?" she said encouragingly to him.

"I went to have ice cream with a girl from my class, Olivia," he said.

"Wow, Jim, did you have a date?" Rory started a little, more than she intended "wow ... Nice..."

"Well, it was, but I don't know, I ..." He knew well where that subject was going to end "she was the one who called me and ... I don't want to call her out."

"Okay," Rory answered quietly, surprised to be shaken to learn that Jimmy had a date with another girl.

Before they were in another moment of silence, they were saved by Brian's invitation to tea. In the company of their fathers, they managed to get back to normal, but still trying to deal with their feelings, especially Rory, who was now confused by being jealous of Jimmy.


	15. A goodbye

Jimmy watched his father carefully, in a very different and unusual situation. In other circumstances, it would be normal for the father to watch his son skateboarding, but Brian had insisted that he teach him, since after all, it was the last few weeks Jimmy would spend with his family before going to college.

The oldest of the May siblings had been accepted at Bristol University and after arranging everything needed for the move, he was simply waiting for the day to leave. That's why Brian asked his son to teach him how to skate so they could spend some time together before saying goodbye.

As always, the May Patriarch with his ease of learning had learned well and fast, managed to steady himself and slip without much difficulty, but the problem was when he tried bolder maneuvers. A misstep on the edge of the skateboard made Brian unbalance, leading to a tumble that made him fall awkwardly.

"Dad!" Jimmy called when he realized what had happened. "Are you okay?"

"Um, I don't think so ..." Brian groaned when an unbearable pain came over his left arm, when he tried to move, the feeling was worse.

"What is it? Where is it hurting?" Soon his son got worried, willing to help his father as best he could.

"My arm ..." Brian answered as he tried to stand up.

"Does it hurt a lot when you try to move it?" Jimmy asked, helping him to his feet, watching his aching father's arm, realizing what he feared.

"Yes." Brian nodded, grimacing in pain.

Even with not so deep knowledge of the human body, but knowing much more than most people, Jimmy touched his father's injured arm carefully.

"I'm sorry to say, Dad, but your arm is broken," the boy warned sadly.

"Oh ..." his father sighed in a tone of complaint "your mother is going to kill me ..."

"Why do you say that?" Jimmy didn't believe his mother could be angry at an accident.

"You'll see when we get home, we'd better get back," Brian advised, and taking his skateboard, Jimmy went with him, entering the house.

"Chris," Brian called his wife, thinking he had better face the worst. "I think you'll have to take me to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Chrissie appeared as if that word had summoned her "what happened?"

"Look, it was an accident, but ..." He hesitated, withering a little "I probably broke my arm by skateboarding."

"You what?!" Mrs. May got angry and worried at the same time "Brian, I told you to be careful ..."

"I know, but accidents happen, what can I do?" he tried to argue, shrugging but moaning as he moved.

"Alright, I'll take you to the hospital" sighed his wife "Jim, look out after the girls for me, please, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," the boy agreed, "and I hope you get better, Dad."

"Thanks Jimmy." Brian smiled and left with Chrissie.

A little later, Louisa and Emily came to know the reason for their parents' absence.

"Dad broke his arm skateboarding," Jim told his sisters.

"Is he okay?" Emily soon worried.

"Mom took him to the doctor, but don't worry, he'll be fine, Em," Jimmy assured his sister.

"I didn't want to laugh, but I want to" Louisa confessed "you know, Dad looked so like a kid when he asked you to teach him to skate, but seriously, I feel sorry for him."

"I know, but our dad always had a child side," Jimmy smiled. "That's one of the things I admire most about him."

"Yeah, me too" Louisa eventually agreed.

A while later, Brian and Chrissie returned home, his arm was immobilized, and he had received the bad news that he would have to stay that way for four months, without being able to play his beloved Red Special or any other instrument.

That was why when the day for Jimmy to leave to Bristol came, it was Chrissie who would drive the entire trip. Jimmy felt awkward that morning, he missed home even before he left, but knew he would have to have the guts to go, face the unknown, explore knowledge he so wanted to learn, and discover so much more. The time had come for it, and ready or not, he had to take on this journey.

Before leaving London, Jimmy, his parents and sisters passed by the Taylors' house, which made young May even more apprehensive, as well as saying goodbye to his family, he would have to say goodbye to Rory as well.

"Well, we'll be here around 9 or 10 PM if traffic helps." Chrissie was warning Roger and Dominique since they would take care of their daughters while they were gone.

"Be cool, Chris, we get it." Dominique smiled at her friend. "Your girls always behave as angels."

"Sure, I appreciate you taking care of them," said Mrs. May, one more time.

"Don't worry, it's always a pleasure." Roger nodded to her.

In another corner, Jimmy was with his sisters.

"Jim, do you promise to call us as soon as you can?" Emily asked, completely worried "and that you will take care of yourself, and that will study properly and will come running home on the first holiday?"

"I promise, I promise and I promise," he touched his little sister's nose affectionately. "Don't worry, Emily, I won't forget about you."

"I know you won't." The girl nodded, even with her head down, she managed to give her brother a small smile.

"I make mine Em's words" Louisa soon wrapped Jimmy in a tight hug "I'll miss you, good luck Jim."

"Thanks Lou." He kissed his sister's cheek in gratitude for her words.

"Yeah, I knew you were going to go to college before me, our trio's genius," Felix told his friend. "I'm very proud of you, Jim."

"Thanks, Felix," Jimmy answered and hugged his friend.

Then he watched Rory in the line that formed to say goodbye to him.

"I didn't want this day to come so fast," she sighed truthfully. "What am I going to do without my best friend?"

"You're going to be fine, Rory, you never needed me that much to do anything, I mean, in a good way, you know?" Jimmy tried to explain his words.

"I understood, it was confusing, but I understood" she had to laugh "I'll miss your sense of humor, your serious way, our talks ..."

"But we'll still have all this, just call me," Jimmy suggested. "I'll love it if you call me."

"Okay then, bye," she hugged him tightly and at that moment, Jimmy didn't want the hug to end, he held her long enough for the emotion to make him cry.

"No, Jim, no tears, just your mother crying is enough!" Uncle Roger put a hand on his shoulder, but sympathized with the boy and his daughter, Rory was also drying some tears.

"Oh uncle, you know the Mays ..." Jimmy ended up laughing.

So, he said goodbye to Tigerlily and Rufus as well, Jimmy, Chrissie, and Brian took their respective seats in the car and took the road to Bristol.

It was a little quiet trip, Jimmy talked a little with his parents about his yearnings and expectations, Chrissie and Brian supported him and wished the best for their beloved son as always. In the early afternoon, they were at their final destination. The three of them finally gave a big sigh as they got out of the car, Chrissie volunteering to help Jimmy get a large box that had other belongings that didn't fit in his backpack. Besides, there was still something she wanted to give her son, special gifts that she and Brian had chosen exactly because of that occasion.

"Well, here you are, my love," she handed the box to Jimmy, who picked it up and placed it in a corner nearby, as he still had to hug his parents. "Oh, Jim, I don't even know what to say, just ... Behave, but this you'll do, I know you will, I know you, my boy, and ... try hard, do your best, be yourself, my love, and don't forget that I love you so much, so, so much."

Chrissie hugged her son, not bothering to cry. It was too impactful for her to realize that her little boy was now the tall young man that was stroking her head, preparing to enter college.

"I love you too, Mom, so, so, so much," Jimmy repeated her line, feeling the same way.

"Your mother said all I wanted to say, I know you will make us even more proud" Brian put his right hand on his son's shoulder, his left was still immobilized, his father was impressed that Jimmy was his height, when so many times he bent down to stand up to his son "I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad, thanks for everything," he hugged Brian carefully, so as not to squeeze his broken arm.

"Before we go, there's something we wanted to give you, I hope you enjoy it, son," Chrissie warned and took a slightly large package from the trunk and a smaller glove compartment.

"Guess who each one is?" Brian proposed a game.

"Oh the biggest is yours, Dad, no doubt and Mom's is the smallest" Jimmy deduced correctly "the exaggeration and discretion suits you a lot ..."

"Very funny," his father said with a frown.

Jimmy just shook his head as he opened the larger package, checking what it could be. He came across a radio, which impressed the boy.

"Dad, this is ..." He hesitated "really exaggerated, but thanks."

"You're welcome, I thought you'd like to listen to music in your spare time, I hope I'm not wrong," Brian justified his gift.

"No, you're not." Jimmy grinned and opened his mother's smaller gift, it was a picture frame with a family photo from the last weekend the Mays spent in Leeds. "Cool, it's the perfect gift for you. It represents you, there is no way I can forget my parents, thank you, thank you very much."

"Well, as much as I hate goodbyes, I think it's our cue, my darling." Brian turned to his wife, speaking carefully.

"Yeah ..." Chrissie sighed for strength, "bye Jimmy, take care of yourself son."

"I will," he said as he gave his mother another hug.

Brian gave him one last hug too, he and his wife watched Jimmy gather his belongings and enter the Bristol University dormitory building. The boy gave them a smile and walked in, heading for a new path. Brian's right arm went automatically to Chrissie's shoulders, she put her left hand on her husband's chest in a gesture of comfort. It was always like this when they had an emotional time, but they knew their boy well and knew that he would deal well with what was to come.


	16. A mixtape

Jimmy ended up letting some tears escape as he tidied up his side of his dorm room. Of course it was still hard and painful to think that he would live there for a long time and not see his family every day, but as he put his things in place, he tried to get used to this new environment.

After arranging everything, he took a good look at the place with a sigh. Tiredness made him sit on his new bed, and moved by the great longing, Jimmy had an idea. Inside one of the drawers of his nightstand he had stored some cassette tapes. He had learned to do mixtapes with his father and, among his tapes, despite having a bit of The Who, Michael Jackson and even the Beatles, there was a tape with only Queen songs.

It was ironic, but a unanimity among the Queen members' children ended up liking their lesser-known songs. Not that they didn't like the big hits, but sometimes it was impossible not to associate the songs with the annoyances that fame generated. Thus, the lesser-known songs further reinforced the idea that they were just simple and beloved members of their family. That's why Jimmy's tape had a little of both.

Maybe "I Want It All" was Queen's best-known song on that tape, but Jimmy had a special attachment to that song, after all, his father had written it for him so that he would have the courage to conquer it all, regardless of what others around him think. Jimmy then took the tape and put it on the radio, recognizing the early choir of the song, the perfectly harmonious voices of John, Roger, Freddie and Brian singing "I want it all, I want it all, I want it all and I want it now ... ". Red Special solo took its place, and Jimmy drifted through all the musical elements, remembering his father and uncles.

The next song that was played was one of the least known to the general public, but one of Jimmy's favorites, it was something else that summed up and represented his father and mother perfectly. "To be brave as Mrs. May" was a song Brian wrote the same day he wrote "I Want It All", also inspired by Jimmy and of course Chrissie.

Young May remembered his mother recounting the song's recording processes. Chrissie had been flattered by the song, as every time Brian composed using his wife as an inspiration, and Uncle Freddie had added a random snippet, without warning, which struck Brian at first, but eventually he eventually accepted it. This is how Queen had always worked and created their best songs all these years. The song was so Chrissie's that it hadn't been so successful, although it was one of the favorites of some fans, which matched perfectly with the desired discretion of Mrs. May.

As he listened, remembering his parents and sisters, Jimmy didn't notice another boy approaching behind him.

"Excuse me ..." asked the stranger's voice, which made young May startle.

"Oh hi" Jim recovered from his fright and stood up "how can I help you?"

"This is room 47 in wing F, isn't it?" the boy sought confirmation "if I'm not mistaken, I'm your roommate."

"Oh yes, I see." Jimmy held out a hand to him. "I'm James May, but you can call me Jimmy."

"Oh, nice, Jimmy, I'm Larry Martin" Larry replied "looks like I got a little late ..."

"No, no, I just packed everything" May justified "if you want, I can let you alonee to pack your things ..."

"Okay, okay," Larry agreed with the kind gesture. "Well, if you don't mind me asking, what are you listening in the radio?"

"Oh ..." Jimmy pursed his lips, scratching the back of his neck, he didn't think he would have to face that issue so quickly and automatically turned down the volume of the radio "just some old guys in a band called Queen ..."

"Oh, I liked it" Larry opined "although it's kind of repetitive that chorus saying "Mrs. May" all the time, incidentally, what a coincidence, because your last name is also May ..."

"Yeah, I think that's what all Judes should think of "Hey Jude" " Jimmy tried to get around the situation.

"Hey Jude?" That is a song? I don't think I've ever heard of it ...” Larry frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll stop by the library to make you comfortable," Jimmy decided. "See you later, Larry."

"See ya." The roommate nodded.

Jimmy sighed as he left, glad to have handled the situation well, but somewhat outraged that Larry didn't know the Beatles. He decided not to misjudge the boy just because of this little detail, so Jimmy was willing to give him a chance to be good roommates and get along well. Larry was a Geography student, a Cardiff resident, and had the same age as Jimmy. He was excited about every new thing in college, from his classes to the college parties. Of course Jimmy avoided them, having the same opinion as his mother about them. However, one person was able to convince him to go to one of these parties.

Sheila Saunders was one of Jimmy's classmates, they soon became friends because she enjoyed reading, watching movies, and having something in common with him that few people had, liking plants. Although nerdy, Sheila was a lot less shy than Jimmy, and yet a responsible girl, so all she wanted when she invited her friend to one of the biology parties was for him to leave the classroom a bit, and the library, and his dorm.

"No, Sheila, you know I never really liked those things," he said at first.

"But it will be nice, to meet the people of other classes and distract our heads a little" she insisted "besides, we aren't having many tests or assignments, it won't disturb our studies, our teachers will be there and we go back to the dormitory early, I promise."

"Do you really promise?" he wanted guarantees.

"Do you trust me or not, James May?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that way you remind me of..." he would say Rory, but thought better not "a friend of mine who can also be very persuasive."

"It's Rory, isn't it?" The daughter of your father's best friend? Who's your friend since you were little? You talk about her a lot" Sheila eventually deduced correctly, even so.

"Yeah, that's her," James confirmed.  
.  
"Anyway, are you going to the party or not?" Sheila wanted to know.

"I'll go," he eventually gave in to his friend's whims, "but I'm leaving early."

"No problem, I'll come too," she confirmed.

So Jimmy ended up at such a party, which at first was pretty quiet, just with the people in their little groups talking animatedly. Seeing this, he felt a little lonely, Larry wasn't there, and as much as Sheila was keeping him company, he knew that his friend wasn't very comfortable either. Young May enjoyed his college routine, loved most of his classes, spent a lot of time in the library reading about biology and stuff, but definitely, parties weren't and wouldn't be part of his routine. They stayed just a little longer, chatted briefly with some teachers, and finally decided to leave.

"It wasn't such a good idea, was it?" Sheila confessed before they separated.

"Oh, thanks for your intentions to get me out of my room a little," Jimmy shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm glad you're not angry or pissed off, you're a good friend." She smiled.

"Thank you, Sheila" Jim replied "you are too, good night, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." She waved at him and went to her dorm.

Not always every day in college was easy, but Jimmy was certainly learning to deal with all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jimmy mentioned, "To be brave as Mrs. May" is one of my original songs made especially for the story, you guys can read it here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABvp5U_SVgw


	17. A call

As dinner time approached at the Taylors' home, each children tried to do something while waiting for their mother to call for dinner. Felix was trying to watch television and look at his younger siblings. Rufus and Tigerlily could be very mischievous when they wanted and that was what led to a minor accident.

The television was distracting Felix, but boring Rufus. The younger ended up having another idea, which didn't please his older brother much. Before Felix could do anything, Rufus had already jumped off the couch. At first the older brother found the act funny, but lost his temper when Tigerlily wanted to do the same thing.

"No, no, no, stop right there," Felix tried unsuccessfully.

"Come, Lily, I want to see if you can jump higher than me!" challenged the little brother and between laughs, the little girl did as he asked.

They were too quick for Felix's reflexes, but what seemed like a funny play made Tigerlily hit her knee on the floor.

As Rory set the plates on the table, choosing to have everything ready while waiting for dinner, she heard a noise that came from the living room and decided to go running to see what it was, her mother arrived shortly after.

Dominique just picked Tigerlily in her lap as she had begun to cry. Rufus looked regretful and worried.

"What happened?" their mother demanded, even though she didn't use a very angry tone of voice.

"I tried to make them stop, but they didn't hear me" Felix said for his brother "Rufus had this idea of competing who jumps higher off the couch and challenged Lily, she ended up getting hurt."

"Where does it hurt, my love?" Dominique asked, worried about her daughter.

"Here" the little girl showed her left knee, which was slightly grated.

"It hurts, but it was nothing" the mother was sweetly understanding "let's get a bandaid on it and the pain will soon pass."

"Okay." Tigerlily sighed more calmly, and so did Rufus, since he had apparently escaped a major scolding.

They went upstairs together to Dominique's room.

"I heard Lily crying, what happened?" Roger met them in the upstairs hallway.

"Rufus was naughty again," Dominique replied, somewhat annoyed. "Felix said they were jumping off the couch and Tigerlily was injured."

"Oh my little princess" soon her daddy looked for the wound, and inspected her knee, thinking it was no big deal "it will heal soon, soon ..."

"Yeah ..." Tigerlily tried to believe that.

"I'll talk to Rufus later so he can be more careful." Roger decided what to do about the situation.

The father went down to the kitchen, finding Rory, sitting with one hand on her chin, distracted by something.

"Is all this silence hunger?" Roger asked after poking her ear affectionately. "Let's just wait for your mother and Lily, and Felix, where's Felix?"

"Washing his hands," Rory smirked as she answered. "I'm not quiet about hunger, Daddy, I think I was just thinking far away."

"Why, my angel?" Roger leaned closer to her.

"I don't know, I have the impression that everyone is taking their own way to move forward and ..." She paused a little "nothing will be as it was before, to be honest, I feel like an old lady thinking these things, but I'm just 17, I think one thing doesn't fit the other ..."

"Oh yes, they do" her father said cheerfully, "more than you think! Having questions about the future and what to do going forward defines youth well, but you have a plan, my love, don't you? So follow it and we'll see what will happen!"

"The only way is to take a risk, isn't it? she shrugged.

"Yeah," Roger agreed with a sigh.

Felix, Rufus, Dominique, and Tigerlily took their place at the table and had their meal, the mother assisting the youngest daughter, the father waiting for the right moment to talk to his little boy.

"So, Rufie," Roger said simply, but a little firmly. "Felix said you and Tigerlily were jumping off the couch, you know you can't do that, your little sister got hurt."

"It was unintentional." The little one sounded regretful.

"You can play outside, but not in here, and carefully," Roger said.

"I got it" Rufus nodded, still a little sad "I'm sorry Lily ..."

His younger sister accepted the request with a smile. Rory smiled too, finding her little siblings' way cute. She turned to her meal, but still, she was still distracted.

Rory knew she was suffering in anticipation, but couldn't stop worrying. On the one hand, her father was right, her plan was to study hard enough to get into medical school and that was good, she had finally chosen which career to pursue, and after finishing college she would finally be able to help people like she always wanted, more specifically, as a doctor. But going to college was a big change, she would have to stay away from her family and the thought of staying away from her little siblings squeezed her heart. That was why she suspected that this was one of the reasons Felix hadn't yet decided which college to go to, even after graduating from high school. It was bad enough for Rory to stay away from Jimmy, and how much difficult it will be to be away from her beloved siblings who were still little children and Felix. That's when Rory let out a spontaneous laugh, which made her family smile and wonder a little.

"What is it, Rory?" her mother asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, Mom, I just think I got contaminated by the Mays' concern," she explained, laughing a little longer.

"Maybe you miss him a little, right?" Felix said and exchanged a confidential look with his father.

"Yeah, you're right, bro," the girl had to give in.

Rory then decided what to do, she finished his dinner, excused herself, and went straight to the phone. Eventually she memorized the number she was going to dial, it was almost always Jimmy who answered, but sometimes it was Larry, she just hoped her old friend wasn't busy at the moment.

"Hello?" said Jimmy's voice, waiting.

"Jim, it's me, I'm glad you answered," she replied cheerfully and needed nothing more for him to know who it was.

"Rory!" He said with the same excitement as her, sitting in a more comfortable position "Glad you called now, you can keep me company."

"Why? Larry left again? Another party?" she guessed.

"Yeah, let him have fun," Jimmy shrugged. "But tell me, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I was a little distracted, by the way, that's what reminded me of you," Rory confessed.

"Are you calling me distracted?" he joked.

"Well, you're thoughtful," she corrected.

"And what were you thinking?" he asked.

"In life, in the future, how things change, is that ..." She bit her lip "Rob went to college, you went, and we don't see each other so often and I miss you, you guys..."

"I know, Rory, but homesickness and newness are things that are part of a college student's life," he explained. "At least I've gotten used to things around here ..."

"It's to be expected after two years," Rory added, "and soon my turn will come, but I didn't want to go that far like you."

"Maybe you don't have to," Jimmy was optimistic.

"Yeah, but what about you? Did you do anything good today?" she changed the subject.

"I studied, what else I'd do?" Jimmy joked again "and I went to a garden store with Sheila, I bought a pot of violets, to decorate the room a little, but that's another thing that makes me miss home."

"Yours and Uncle Brian's garden," Rory understood.

"Yeah, I'm sure my dad is taking care of him" Jimmy smiled "look Rory, I'll hang up, Larry is back and seems to go straight to bed."

"Oh okay, tell him I said hi" she asked, a little sad to have to end the conversation.

"Yes, I'll tell him when he wakes up," Jimmy whispered, "thanks for calling, Rory, just keep calling me."

"Yes, I will," she promised. "Bye, good night."

"Good night," he said at last, sad at the farewell but happy for the conversation.

Rory felt the same way, but she couldn't wait to meet her dear friend again.


	18. A college student

Jimmy had woken up very willing for his classes that morning. His enthusiasm startled Larry at first, who still wanted to get some more sleep, but after facing sleep and remembering what day it was and what day tomorrow would be, he completely understood his roommate.

"Don't forget that the holiday it's only tomorrow, Jim," Larry replied, complaining, fighting his sleep, rubbing his eyes, "save some of that excitement for later ..."

"No, no, Larry, I'm so excited I have the energy for today and the holiday," Jimmy laughed. "I'm just sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay man, one way or another you ended up helping me, since my alarm clock didn't work." Larry was sympathetic.

"It was you who ignored it, really." Jimmy was sincere.

"Don't you have class, May ?!" the comment annoyed Larry for real.

"Yes, I do," Jimmy thought it best not to tease, "see you, Martin."

"See you," Larry replied, starting to get ready for his own classes.

As usual, Jimmy walked across campus with his backpack on his back, carrying his biology and fiction books. He entered the Faculty of Biology, taking his place in the classroom. After placing his notebook and pens on the table, Sheila sat beside him.

"Hey, Jim?" she greeted her friend "excited for the holiday?"

"I sure am! It'll be good to see everyone from home.” He smiled.

"You mean the big family on your father's side?" Sheila deduced.

"Yeah, they ..." Jimmy smiled shyly, confirming his friend's suspicions "and Rob and Felix."

Jimmy was always discreet about his father's work, in a way, he never had to tell her that Brian was the guitarist from Queen. All Sheila had to do was pay attention to the family photo on Jimmy's nightstand when she went to his dorm to borrow a book.

Sheila wondered at her friend's father's quirky hairstyle and remembered seeing a guy on TV with hair like that. She recalled that the guitarist on TV was named Brian May and, because of their last name, she soon made the association. There wasn't much left for her to say in all the words "Your father is a famous guitarist!", But after that, she noticed her friend's disappointment, knowing exactly what had bothered Jimmy.

She continued to treat him like her dear friend, and after a while Jimmy was able to talk to Sheila about it more naturally.

"I think I'm going home too, honestly, I need some mental rest" Sheila told her plans "but Jim, will they release the results of the internship registration before the holiday or only after?"

"I heard they would release today if possible, hopefully," he answered optimistically.

Professor Towher had just arrived, ending the students' conversation and starting his class. As Jimmy progressed through his course, he realized that he had developed an interest in and affinity with Physical Therapy, and thinking of working with this area, he had enrolled in an internship with Dr. Sarah Key, a renowned physical therapist who had even taken care of the Royal Family for a while. Sheila hadn't signed up, since the area of biology she wanted to pursue was working in a lab or something, she was still deciding, but she was hoping Jimmy could get his internship.

So the two of them watched their classes, went to different places after lunch, Jimmy went to the library, reading an excerpt from "The Hobbit" for a while. At 3 pm, he walked down the corridor of the Faculty of Biology, looking for some warning about the internship on the bulletin board.

Sheila eventually reunited with him, already knowing what he was looking for.

"Did something go out, Jimmy?" she asked, also looking at the mural.

"I think so" his eyes found the warning, reading the long list of names, he looked straight at the M, and there was, "MAY, JAMES" "Shei, I passed!"

"Passed on? Really passed?!" she had to see it with her own eyes, reading the name of her friend "ah Jim! Congratulations!"

Without hesitation, she threw herself into his neck, giving him a tight hug, even giving a little cry of excitement. Jimmy had to get her off the ground so as not to fall off balance, as excited as Sheila, he whirled her around in the air.

"That's awesome!" Jimmy said, amazed.

"Yes it is!" Sheila gave him another hug.

"Oh guys, is everything ok?" Charlie, one of their classmates, was curious to see the celebration "are you finally dating? Because it was about time ..."

"No, Charlie, that's not it," Jimmy said, sharing the shame with Sheila. "I passed on the internship that I wanted to do."

"Oh ok" Charlie saw that it had been inconvenient and left without saying anything else.

"Wow, Jim, what the ..." Sheila sighed irritably "I hate when this happens, why can't they accept that we're just friends?"

"Yeah, I find it awful too" he replied, upset, not wanting to extend that awkward moment anymore "well, I'm going by now, my mother must be coming, she made sure to come pick me up."

"Oh cool, I could say hello to her" Sheila suggested.

"Meet me at the entrance then, in a moment," Jimmy agreed.

She nodded, they split up, going to their dorms. Jimmy took his bag, took one last look at the place, and said goodbye to Larry. Sheila was already waiting at the University entrance, and it wasn't long before Jimmy recognized his family's car, but Chrissie hadn't come alone. It was no other May family member accompanying her, Jimmy could hardly believe who had come with his mother. Sheila noticed the size of his friend's astonishment.

"Mom!" He went to Chrissie giving her a hug while Sheila watched the girl accompanying Mrs. May.

"Can I get a hug too, Jimmy?" asked Rory Taylor and thrilled, Jimmy did what she asked.

"I can't believe you're here," Jim told her, still holding her.

"I missed you too much, so I asked Aunt Chrissie to bring me" Rory was sincere "so what? Ready to go home?'

"Sure, just wait a minute." He grinned and looked at Sheila, who approached. "Rory, this is my friend Sheila, Sheila, this is my friend Rory."

"Nice to meet you," Sheila said first, "Jimmy talks about you so much."

"Nice to meet you too, and does he really talk about me?" Rory was a little surprised.

"Not that much, Shei, not that much, just enough," Jimmy tried to disguise.

"Oh, I bet that's too much," Chrissie confirmed, knowing her son well. "How are you, Sheila?"

"Hi, Mrs. May, I'm fine" answered Miss. Saunders "good to see you again!"

"I say the same, my dear" Chrissie smiled "Sheila, we have to go, but good holiday to you."

-For you too, Mrs. May - she nodded "see ya, Rory."

"You too" smiled Miss. Taylor

Jimmy said goodbye to his friend and then got into the car enjoying the company of his mother and his beloved girl.

"I have so much to tell you," Rory said excitedly. "I got accepted to UCL, if all goes well I'll start studying medicine next year."

"Rory, thar's wonderful! Jimmy was happy for her "UCL is in London, so that means you will stay close to your family, I said you wouldn't have to go that far."

"Yeah, you were right," Rory grinned, "and you?" What has happened in Bristol lately?"

"Well, I also got something nice for my studies" he said "I got the internship with Dr. Key."

"I knew you could make it!" she said proudly, watching the joy in his eyes.

The image of Jimmy smiling and completely happy made Rory's heart flutter.

"Congratulations, son, that's very good indeed!" Chrissie said, happy for Jimmy's achievement.

"Thanks, mom," Jimmy answered.

Mrs. May's little interruption helped the two young people deal with their feelings so hard. Jimmy deflected all this euphoria by asking Rory how the Taylors were. Remembering their families, they spent the trip laughing and talking, hiding their feelings a bit more.


	19. A start

Rory was busy with the last preparations for going to college. It wouldn't be like Jimmy and Robert in her case. Going to college in the same town she lived in had a good side and a bad side. It would be nice because whenever she needed or missed her home, she could go to home, but it was also bad, she would have to save for bus and subway tickets. If she wanted to ask her parents for a daily ride, it would give them even more work and expense, and that made Rory embarrassed.

That's how she decided, she'd spend the week in the college dorm and the weekend she would go home, as the students used to do when they studied near their parents' house.

"You have to go? You really need to go?" The questions came from a little upset Tigerlily.

"Oh my little Lils" that moved the heart of Rory, who went to her little sister, bending down to be her height "is that I'm going out to learn new things, I'm going to be a doctor and help people."

"Are you going to give injection and medicine? Ew!" said Tigerlily innocently.

"Yeah, these things are bad," Rory agreed. "These are bad things, but they are for our own good."

"That's Mom who says that!" Tigerlily managed to smile for a moment.

"Rory, are you ready?" It was precisely their mother's voice that interrupted them.

"I'm going, Mom," the older one replied, adjusting her bag straps on her shoulder, she offered a hand to Tigerlily, and together they went downstairs.

"Can't we go with Rory?" Rufus wanted to know, curious about this college thing since he knew his sister was going there.

"Ah Ruffie, I don't think you need to, it's just going to be a quick trip, just a drive," Roger tried to make it easier, knowing that his little ones would be upset by the farewell.

"But it's because Rory will be slow to go home," Rufus insisted a little more.

"No, it's only a few days," Felix realized what his father was doing and then tried to help. "Five days fly by, and then Saturday arrives and Rory is here."

"It's not the same as her being here every day!" Little Taylor crossed his arms, partly upset, partly stubborn.

"Rufus, I understand you want to go with your sister," Dominique said to her little boy. "If we take you and Lily to say goodbye to Rory, promise not to cry?"

"I promise, I promise!" said Rufus and Tigerlily at the same time, very committed, but unaware that it wasn't an easy task to keep that promise.

So, at the end of the whole debate, it was decided that Felix would stay home without a chance to wish his sister a good first day at the college door, but nothing prevented him from doing it at home before his parents and siblings go out.

"Then that's it, right?" He shrugged, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants, a gesture that reminded much of their father "good luck, girl, study hard, get good grades, don't forget us in the week, come back without fail on the weekend, and most importantly, don't get any boyfriends."

"Felix!" Rory laughed and pushed him lightly, playing "you know I'm not thinking about these things right now, but I promise to do everything you asked."

"I know you will." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Good luck, Rory, I wish you all the best and I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, bro." She held him a little longer as she parted, exchanged a bittersweet smile with her brother.

"We'll be back soon, my love," Dominique assured her eldest son.

"I know, Mom," he said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He saw his siblings get in the back seat of the car, the front seat, Roger winked under his sunglasses and a thumbs up, Felix smiled goodbye.

As much as she had been around London a lot with her family, Rory felt she was about to take a journey where they would still be present, but the main decisions would have to come from her. A little familiar with the facade of UCL Medical School, she managed a smile at the thought of the great adventure that she was about to live there. She was smiling, but her little brothers were already making sad faces.

"Hey!" She patted Tigerlily and Rufus on the back. "Remember what Felix said? I'll be home soon, it will pass quickly, really!"

"Uh huh," Felix muttered.

He and Tigerlily got out of the car with Rory, watching their older sister pick up her luggage. The little ones kissed her cheek and the young girl smiled, assuring them that soon they would be together again.

"I know it's going to be all right, my darling," Dominique said as she hugged her daughter. "You're smart, brilliant, and fearless, you can beat any challenge, I'm sure, I love you, Rory."

"Thanks mom, I love you too," the girl said, moved by her words of encouragement.

"Looks like someone grew up too fast, doesn't it?" Roger shrugged, trying to sound relaxed, but his chin quivered, his emotions strongly latent at the memories of so many things he'd been through with Rory since she was a little baby.

"All of us grow up Dad, it's inevitable" she understood his emotions "but I'll be fine."

"And I don't know that? Of course you will, my princess" Roger smiled again, that typical mischievous smile "if you need anything, Rory, don't hesitate to call us, okay? Good luck my angel, I love you."

"Thank you" the young freshman kissed her father's cheek "well, guys, don't overdo the drama, Saturday I'm home."

"Alright!" Roger exclaimed, for joke and relief "bye, Rory."

"Bye," she said goodbye once again, waving at them.

The four members of the Taylor family watching her were sure she had a brilliant journey ahead.

Rory sighed deeply and kept walking, heading straight for her room. She knew where it was since she had visited college when she learned she had been accepted, on an orientation day. Apparently, her roommate wasn't there at the moment, but had already arrived at the institution, her belongings were already there. Ms. Taylor began to pack his things in unoccupied corners. She had been very practical, without exaggerating, bringing only the necessary.

After she finished her work, she decided to take a walk on campus, willing to know every little corner of the place that she could meet that day. She found the amphitheater, the sports court, the library, the club and fellowship halls, and after all this excursion she came to a place that made her very happy, the canteen.

Rory glanced at the menu, ordering a latte and a mozzarella sandwich. She sat at the main counter, behind her had several other little tables. Unintentionally, she began drumming her fingers on the counter, it was a percussion pattern that Felix had been training on drums for a while. It seemed his plans for the future involved trying to pursue a career in music, which was still beginning to engage. Felix was taking classes with his own father, which excited them both. Remembering her father and brother, Rory soon missed them, sighing deeply at the thought.

"Is it taking so long to bring your order, miss?" Said a boy near her, pulling subject.

"No, it's nothing like that." Rory was friendly, willing to chat happily with a stranger. "I'm a freshman, I just arrived, and I'm already missing my family."

"Did you come from far away?" The boy was interested and curious.

"Oh no, I'm from here" she laughed softly "maybe I'm exaggerating a little, I agreed with my family that I would always go home on weekends."

"Ah, so are you going to miss the parties and all the fun?" proposed the stranger with a charming smile and unexpected boldness that caught Rory's eye.

"Maybe not," she gave a vague answer on purpose.

Her order had arrived, she took a light bite of the sandwich, sipping her coffee as soon as she swallowed. The stranger watched her eat, Rory tried to think of something else they could talk about.

"I'm Nate, by the way" the boy revealed his name "welcome, miss ...?"

"Taylor, Rory Taylor," she introduced herself politely, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Rory," he said strangely, "you have a very peculiar name."

"I know, my father is very creative, he chose my name" Rory justified, not being offended "are you studying here for a long time or are you a freshman like me?"

"I've been here for two years now," Nate said. "It's been interesting and tiresome."

"I suppose so," she nodded.

"Well, let's see what you're going to find out later," he said in a mysterious way, on purpose, "see you around, Rory."

"Bye, Nate, thanks for the talk," she replied, ending the dialogue in a friendly way.

Nate nodded, raising his eyebrows at the same time, and then he left the canteen. For Rory, the first day in college had already been productive by meeting a potential friend.


	20. An impulse

Rory was completely focused on her class that morning, trying to write down everything she found important and interesting. In her first year in college, she learned a great deal of the basics and concrete foundations of the course, and although Rory had already learned a great deal about it throughout the year, she was also interested in hypotheses and theories that arose as medicine advanced.

It was because of this kind of interest that she read many biology books that brought up pertinent subjects, spending a good time in the library. This habit was strange to her roommate Heather Thompkins. Heather wasn't a bad student, not even Rory would describe her like that, but she had a normal interest in college, similar to most people's.

That was why Heather was odd about Rory studying so much, out of class and out of exam time.

"Don't you get tired, Rory?" Heather had the courage to ask "you're always reading, and I think you didn't have to, because we already have so much class and everything ..."

"Well, I'm always interested in learning more, I've been making some interesting discoveries from my readings," Rory was kind answering that but deep down she got offended.

She understood Heather's way, but it still hurt her colleague not to understand her way. Rory tried to ignore that bad feeling by taking a break from studying and deciding to call home.

"Hello, Taylor household, Felix speaking." Hearing her brother's voice made Rory smile.

"Guess who is this?" she replied excitedly.

"Well, if it's not my little sister!" Felix laughed "how are you?"

"I'm fine, I mean, I was reading a little" she tried to disguise her annoyance "I stopped to talk to you, what about Rufus and Lily?"

"They're here, mischievous as usual," said her brother. "Maybe if they talk to you, they'll settle down a little."

"Oh good idea, I hope they're not giving our parents some hard trouble," Rory said, smiling at the thought of the little siblings' mess, "let me talk to them then."

"Okay, wait a minute," Felix warned, a certain silence followed.

"Rory! Glad you called! We miss you,” said Tigerlily.

"I know, Lily, but it's only two days before I go home," her older sister reminded her. "You're not bothering Mom, are you?"

"No, not at all," the little girl soon denied, "because Mom is a little sick."

"Is Mom sick?" Rory soon worried "what does she have?"

"Headache, I think ..." Tigerlily wasn't sure.

"Okay, Lily, let me talk to Rufus now?" her sister asked.

"Okay," the little girl agreed.

"Hi Rory!" greeted her little brother.

"Hi Rufie" she smiled "how are you?"

"I'm fine, Rory, I went out with Dad a little today," he said.

"Really? That's nice!" Rory commented "can you pass to Felix again, please?"

"Yeah," said the little boy, and a moment later Felix returned to the line.

"Felix, what's this thing about mom being sick? I was worried" she soon wanted to know.

"So, she says it was nothing, she just felt dizzy and is resting now" Felix said "Dad insisted to take her to the doctor, but she said she didn't need, if she needed, she would tell him."

"Well, if anything happens, call me, please, okay?" Rory instructed.

"I'll tell you, don't worry, be well, little sister" he was saying goodbye.

"I will, thank you, Felix, bye!" she hung up.

After a while, Rory learned that Dominique had really improved, and her worries faded. To spend the time when she wasn't studying, Rory used to meet with Nate to talk.

Nate Murts really proved to be friends with Rory, he always answered her doubts about the course, told jokes and tried to comfort her when she was sad. Rory, for her part, was still scared at how interested he was in making friends with a girl he barely knew, but who over time got to know better. They had something in common, using their acquired skills and knowledge to help people. Nate wanted to be a traveling doctor, to go out in unusual places, to know the whole world while he worked. Rory thought the idea was wonderful, and supported it with all her might, but deep down, she knew she wouldn't be able to do the same thing. She was extremely attached to her family, her siblings, and of course her other family.

There was a fact that Nate didn't know about Rory, that she was Queen's drummer's daughter and, in her opinion, it was better that way, not something he needed to know, but she never avoided talking about her family, telling more about their personalities than about their professions.

After a week of complicated trials, all Rory wanted now was to go home, but before, she'd spend a lot of time talking to Nate, as was their tradition.

"What's up, Rory?" He smiled when he saw her, watching her sit in front of him, at one of the tables of the canteen "sorry I'm telling this, but you're very tired ..."

"I'm a college girl," she shrugged. "Getting tired is part of it."

"Yeah, I know that," he laughed, "but what do you think we go to a fourth year party on Sunday? Looks like it's gonna be pretty cool, and you haven't been to a party in a while."

"Well, the last experience was pretty unpleasant," she said, "I'm still unsure if Heather didn't puke on my feet on purpose."

"No, of course it wasn't." Nate snapped his tongue, dismissing the possibility. "I think you don't like her a little."

"No, it's her who doesn't like me, you know that," Rory pouted. "about the Sunday party, I'll have to refuse it, everything I want is peace, quiet and sleep."

"It won't be that easy with your little siblings around," Nate joked.

"I know, but they'll make an effort to let their sister rest," she assured him with a confident smile.

Nate was quiet for a moment, pondering something Rory couldn't identify.

"Who knows we can go out next weekend, then?" He proposed, pushing his chair slowly closer to her "wherever you want, I'll take you and pay for everything."

"I don't know, Nate." She gave a grim smile, watching him get closer and closer. "I can think and then I'll give you an answer."

"Sure, but think carefully, please," he pleaded softly, his brown eyes begging, but they also showed something else, something Rory was too slow to notice.

Her reflexes didn't work properly as Nate's lips touched hers. Her mind was confused by the sudden gesture, but one thing she knew, she hadn't asked for it, nor wanted it. She forced her own lips back, away from his.

"You couldn't, Nate," was the first thing she said indignantly, already getting to her feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He didn't lose much of his confidence.

"But you did, yes, you did offended me" Rory continued angry "I never saw you this way, I never saw our friendship this way."

"I thought I might try," Nate replied.

"If you really wanted to try, you wouldn't do it that way," she argued, spitting disgust and already turning to leave, before he could say anything else.

She left college as soon as she could, willing to leave Nate's friendship behind and try to calm down after what had happened.


	21. A confession

It was a very complicated bus journey for Rory, with so many emotions seething inside her, she was doing her best not to surface in front of all these strangers. Her thoughts accused her again, calling her stupid and dumb, that she should expect something like this sooner or later, but she knew she could never see the evil in people. Not that Nate was evil, or was he?

No, what he had done was take advantage of Rory's friendship to try to date her, but he not even care about her feelings, without thinking if she liked him the same way too. She always saw Nate as a friend, and after what had happened, she wasn't sure if she could forgive him.

Being able to get home and have a rest time in her home would surely help her to put her thoughts in place. She was greeted by all with great love and affection as always, and she reciprocated all of this, showing her joy, but her worries didn't escape her mother.

"Is everything all right, my love?" Dominique came to Rory's room, finding her very thoughtful.

"Nothing, just nonsense." Rory sat up, sounding discouraged.

"Is that the kind of nonsense that makes you wonder what you did wrong for hours and hours?" Dominique joked, trying to make the conversation easier.

"Yeah, exactly" Rory sighed, looking at her mother "I didn't want to bother you with that, I thought I was already big enough to solve these things ..."

"It's normal for us to have questions about certain things, even as adults," her mother assured him. "Just tell me what it is, Rory, please."

"I found out that ..." the girl sighed "Nate was only being my friend because he wanted to datew me, and he kissed me forcibly and, Mom, I wish I had enough strength to have hit him, but I just... Well, I made it clear that he was wasting his time."

"I'm sorry, honey." Dominique knew well what her daughter was feeling, remembering when she had been through similar situations in the past "but you did very well."

"Yeah, but ..." Miss. Taylor buried her face in her hands in frustration "can you see the pattern, Mom? Looks like I only get a boyfriend because of my looks and, honestly ... If I ever get another boyfriend, I want him to like me for who I am."

"Well, here's your answer, my smart girl," Dominique touched her shoulder. "The right person will be the one who really likes you, and your heart will tell you who it is."

"Really?" Rory looked at his mother doubtfully.

"That's what happened to me and your father." Mrs. Taylor gave her daughter a comforting smile and Rory hugged her, believing what she heard.

Miss. Taylor ended up thinking about what her mother told her for the rest of the day and, a little at night, before bed. Her heart would know who truly loved her and who Rory herself truly loved. She considered Nate a friend, but her feelings weren't enough for them to date, but he wasn't Rory's only friend.

She soon remembered Jimmy, how he had been by her side since she remembered it, how they understood each other completely, even though they were relatively different from each other. Rory remembered how it felt when he said goodbye to go to college, when he mentioned that he had gone out with Olivia, when she paid a surprise visit to him in his college and he was so happy to see her. She remembered how her heart felt warmer and more energetic than usual when she hugged him. She didn't feel the same way about Nate and not even Tommy.

What he felt with Tommy was a certain euphoric joy, a pleasant courtesy for each other's company. It didn't compare to what she felt with Jimmy, and what she was feeling at the moment. The conclusion came to mind, her eyes widening as she realized what she had finally noticed about herself. Soon after, Rory laughed, alone in her room, with pure relief.

She let the night pass, getting more used to the idea and deciding what to do about it, certainly she wouldn't act as Nate acted with her. To Rory's delight, she received news favorable to her plan in a Sunday breakfast.

"Chrissie called earlier" Dominique told the family "she called us to lunch, Freddie and Jim and the Deacons are going too."

"Well, looks like Aunt Chrissie has already planned the day for us." Roger turned to the little ones, sounding amused.

"Great," Rory celebrated tightly.

It was a short word, but it left Felix on the alert. Later, everything went as usual as everytime the Mays called the family for lunch. Rory covered her anxiety well, but every time Jimmy approached her, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she took courage and went to him as Jimmy was finishing helping his mother with the dishes.

"Um Jim?" She tried to sound relaxed, appearing in the kitchen door "Are you done yet? Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Oh sure," he replied with a grim smile, Mrs. May looked at him for a moment, encouraging him to leave "come on."

They walked for a while in silence, Jimmy thought to ask about college, if Heather was still teasing her, but it would be an unpleasant subject to remember on Sunday, a day off from college. That's when Rory spotted the neighborhood fountain and thought about sitting there, it would be much easier to say what she wanted if she was sitting. She settled in there and Jimmy did the same as her, already worried about his friend's apprehension.

"Is everything okay, Rory?" Jimmy asked softly.

"I'm fine, but I need to tell you something" she was gradually building courage "I don't know how you will react, I just don't want you to be mad at me."

"It's impossible for me to be mad at you," he answered kindly.

"I was thinking about something because of something bad that happened to me in college" she was saying "but this bad thing made me discover a good thing in me, I don't know if you'll think the same as me, but Jimmy ... I like you, I like you a lot more than I realized before and ... I'm so grateful that you're always by my side, always being my friend, but ... I love you, I know that's what I'm feeling and that's what I have to tell you, I love you ..."

Feeling embarrassed, Rory looked down, unable to face him, but she had to look at him again when she heard the unmistakable sound of his laughter. It made her confused and sad at the same time, she thought Jimmy thought she was a fool.

"You don't know how long I waited to hear that." Jimmy looked at her, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Rory" it was his turn to feel nervous "a long time ago, almost five years, in this same place, I realized that I loved you, I wanted to kiss you and condemned myself for it, I decided to wait for the right moment of confess my feelings because we were very young at the time."

"And you kept it from me, even all this time?" she was impressed, not angry "oh my God, it must have been so hard for you when I was with Tommy ..."

"Yeah, it was," Jimmy didn't deny, "but I understood your feelings."

"Wrong feelings," Rory chafed at herself for this, "but forgive me, Jimmy, if I caused you sadness and pain, it was never my intention."

"Yeah I know, none of this was your fault." He shook his head. "Knowing you love me is enough reward for me."

"Oh, Jimmy ..." Rory was thrilled to hear that, hugging him tightly, but also laughing with happiness.

When she looked back at him, they were just as certain, a meeting of undeniable, equal feelings. Just by looking, they gave each other what they wanted. Their lips touched simultaneously, one of Jimmy's most desired and impossible dreams coming true was right there in that kiss, it was as if Rory's lips were made to fit his perfectly. To her, no other kiss in her life seemed as certain as this one, as if Jimmy May were the only boy she should kiss and love in her entire life.


	22. A reaction

When Jimmy looked at Rory again, totally moved by such joy and hardly believing what had happened to him, he soon remembered what he should do now, in the face of all this, following his heart and his morals.

"I have to do something now," he said solemnly, and that caught Rory's eye. "Not one thing, two things."

"I think I know what you're talking about" she knew him well enough to know what it was about "but tell me anyway."

"Rory" Jimmy called her firmly "I've always loved you and it's from my heart that I ask you if you accept to be my girlfriend."

"Of course, sure, of course!" she almost jumped as she answered and gave Jimmy a tight hug. "Sure, I do!"

"So," Jimmy resumed, holding her hand gently, she smiled in response to that gesture. "Now I can do the second thing I want to do."

"I think I also know what you're going to do now," she laughed softly, as anxious as he was. "Come on, Jim."

Jimmy kissed Rory's cheek in gratitude for her support, for loving her so much, for being together. Holding hands, the two walked together back to the Mays' house. When they entered the room, no one suspected anything, everything seemed normal, just Rory and Jimmy united as always, but their parents soon noticed a different joy in both, something that could only mean one thing.

"Um ... guys, I ..." Jimmy was a little embarrassed, but soon resumed his courage, remembering that he was in the family and everything would be fine, that really was the moment he'd been waiting for so long "I would like to say that ... Rory has agreed to be my girlfriend."

The news left the family a little amazed, but the next reaction was one of pure joy. Robert and Felix rushed to hug Jimmy at once, even squeezing their friend until he complained. Chrissie wiped a small tear on the eye that emerged, Dominique came to hug her daughter and Brian and Roger exchanged a confidential look.

"But calm down," Jimmy said after all the excitement, and turned directly to Rory's parents. "Uncle Roger, Aunt Dominique, I want to sincerely ask for your permission to date your daughter. I love Rory, so much more than I can measure or understand, since I was a little boy, I'm sure of it, and all I want is to make her very happy."

"Oh Jimmy, but of course we give our permission" Dominique was the first to respond "you have always been so kind and gentle, such a dedicated and hardworking boy and you have always been like a son to me, I know how much you love my Rory, so yes, my dear, you can date her."

"James May" Roger said seriously and Jimmy paid attention "some time ago I talked to your father about your feelings for Rory and I tell you now the same thing I said to Brian, without changing my opinion, there is no other boy to whom I would trust my daughter than you. I know you Jim, I know nothing will stop you from fulfilling what you promised me. What I mean by all this is that yes, you can date Rory."

"Thank you so much." Jimmy divided his gaze between his uncle and aunt and now his girlfriend's parents.

"Oh Jimmy, I don't even know what to say, I'm very, very happy for you son" Chrissie wrapped him in her arms "I always wished you were very loved by the one you loved and it happened, my son, your dream realized also fulfilled my dream."

"Thanks mom," Jimmy said, even crying a little too, knowing that his mother was extremely happy for him.

"I'm proud of you," Brian told his son. "Nonetheless, you stood your ground, respecting Rory's friendship and feelings, and it was worth the wait, I told you everything would fit in at the right time and she's really the girl of your dreams."

"You were right, Dad, thanks for everything," Jimmy replied, also pleased by his father's reaction and opinion.

After approval, the new boyfriend and girlfriend went into the garden, but not alone, being accompanied by a very curious Felix and Robert.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" Felix repeated over and over looking at his sister and friend "you did it, Jim! Look, man, it was worth the wait! Rory, did he tell you he was waiting a long time until he felt it was the right time to tell you that he liked you?"

"Yeah, he told me," she confirmed to her brother. "It just shows how much Jimmy values his feelings for me."

Jimmy just smiled in response to that, blushing a little.

"Oh I need to congratulate you guys!" Robert hugged the couple and then put each of his hands on their shoulders "it's so good to see two of my best friends together, especially Jimmy because of everything he went through, well, I'm not going to expose him, I'm sure that he will open up for you at the right time, Rory."

"Jimmy told me a little about it," she confessed, "but now we have a lifetime ahead together, to forget the pain of the past."

"A lifetime is a long time, little sister." Felix patted his sister's head and crossed his arms. "Do you really want to marry Jimmy right away?"

"What?!" The couple was amazed at the same time.

"Slow down, Felix, and don't scare them both." Robert elbowed his friend lightly. "As the eldest here, I advise you not to think about it now."

"Even because I'm not in a hurry to get married," Taylor provided the information that seemed very unrelated to the conversation.

"What do you mean, by all that?" Jimmy needed explanations for him and his girlfriend.

"You don't know that, but Bobby and I made a deal between us," Felix confessed, "we weren't getting married until you first settled your love life."

"Really? It's weird, not weird, a little unexpected, but a cute gesture" Rory said his opinion about it "but that doesn't mean Jimmy and I are getting married soon, right, Jim?"

"No, no, of course not." He looked at his girlfriend, sealing a deal between the two that they wouldn't talk about it for a long time, after all, they had just started dating "but that means you can now get married, am I not sure, Rob?"

"Yeah, Mr. May, that's right," Robert confessed, "I've been thinking a lot after we talked that oher day, and maybe it's time to propose to Liz."

"Wait, are you thinking of proposing to Eliza? Robert, this is wonderful!" Rory gave a huge smile, happy with his plans "but first we have to meet her."

"Of course, I'll introduce her to you" Deacon agreed with the idea "but really, I think it's time for me to do that, that's what my heart is asking and Jimmy solved his love life, it's a true sign."

"And you can believe what your heart says," Rory said, looking at Robert and then at Jimmy.

Without hesitation, she kissed him once more, ignoring her brother's playful protests, still delighted by what had happened, the happiness that her decision and her heart had brought her and Jimmy in that happy day.


	23. A relationship

One by one the family members left the Mays' house, and eventually it was Rory's turn, no matter how much Jimmy wanted her to stay a little longer, but they both understood that it was better that way.

"It was quite a day" Rory said as she said goodbye, summarizing all her emotions "and I think I still need some time to process what happened, don't get me wrong, is that ..."

"I understand you, Rory," Jimmy gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm thinking the same thing too, no offense, but it's very hard to believe you're my girlfriend now."

"No need to doubt, I accepted, didn't I?" she laughed. "But I understand you too, but believe me Jim, we're really together."

"So ..." He was a little embarrassed, not knowing what to do next, scratching the back of his neck "call me later?"

"Yes, I do, as always," she said, "and ... see you tomorrow? Before you go back to Bristol?"

"Sure, I'll see you." He smiled a big, happy smile. "So, bye."

"Bye ..." Rory sighed, feeling her feelings for her boyfriend overflowing and she kissed him without warning, scaring him a little, but Jimmy didn't find that a bit bad.

Only when they broke apart did they wave at each other once more, barely waiting to see each other again. Rory felt that she was finally heading in the right direction in her love life, while Jimmy felt in the clouds for finally seeing what he wanted and wanted most to happen, waiting patiently, as if everything now fit together and made perfect sense. So they said goodbye in the late afternoon.

Jimmy went upstairs to his room, and feeling all the relief in the world, threw himself on his bed, arms and legs spread, sighing, a silly smile on his face. Nothing could disturb him when he was so happy, but Louisa made a point of being the exception.

When her brother announced that he was dating Rory, she was the first to find it completely absurd and impossible. Not that Louisa was totally pessimistic, but according to herself, she had a more realistic view of the chances her brother would have with Miss. Taylor And now, without warning, so sudden, the two of them had come back after lunch like two lovers. Curious and worried about her brother, she wanted to know more details of this story that led to this amazing ending.

"So, you're dating Rory, huh!" Louisa crossed her arms in front of her brother and Jimmy narrowed his eyes, trying to understand the presence of his sister there "tell me what happened to make it happen!"

"Hey, you're being too bossy for a middle sister! I have the most right to demand things from you.” Jimmy sat up, speaking jokingly.

"You know it's my way" Louisa eventually gave in "come on, tell me, how did Rory agree to date you? Not that it's bad, or you're a bad partner, it's just, bro, she barely cared about you like anything but a friend, it all seems to have happened so suddenly ..."

"And it was suddenly," he agreed. "It's just that, well, she told me that something bad happened to her that made her realize she liked me, and then I told her I always liked her."

"Well, kind of suddenly, but whatever happened, I hope she's feeling better now," Louisa mused, "but seriously, Jimmy, though it's unbelievable, I'm still very happy for you!"

"I know so, and I appreciate it, Lou." He smiled sweetly at his sister.

She hugged him and finally left him alone. Later at dinner, it was Emily's turn to ask her questions about the news in her brother's life.

"So you're dating Rory now, Jimmy?" asked Emily.

"Yes, Emmy, I am." It was hard for Jimmy not to show his joy.

"Oh ... that's very good!" the girl smiled - you always liked her so much and now she likes you too, I mean, not only as your friend, and she was always nice to us and to you, so that's all very good, Jim."

"Thanks," he thanked his little sister, glad his family was happy for him.

At the Taylors' house, Rory's siblings were also full of questions. Felix, Roger and Dominique were pleased and happy that she finally chose a boyfriend in which the three agreed that he was the perfect match for the girl, but a certain estrangement came from little Rufie and Lily.

"So Rory is Jimmy your boyfriend?" Asked the girl "because before he was just your friend, but now he is no longer your friend?"

"No, not quite, Tigerlily," Rory said sympathetically. "We're still friends, in a way, but we're also dating."

"But can you be friends with someone and date that person too?" Rufus has been confused "because when you think there are two people dating and they aren't dating, they say they are just friends."

"Where do you know so much about dating, young man?" Dominique questioned somewhat suspiciously her younger son.

"I thought there were some of my teachers dating, Dad explained to me about that," he said, a little embarrassed.

"It was the way I found it to explain," it was Roger's turn to justify himself. "If he remembers what I said, that's a good sign, he was paying attention to me."

"So, Rufus" Rory laughed a little and then turned to her little siblings "me and Jimmy are still friends with each other, but we are also dating, that means we like each other in the same way as Mom and Dad like each other, understand?"

"I think so," said Tigerlily.

"Yes, I see," Rufus answered with more conviction.

It was too complex for a child to understand, but over time, they would understand. What was already helping with the understanding of the little Taylors is that they undoubtedly liked and trusted Jimmy a lot more than Tommy or any other boy.

Going through all that explanation, Rory finally had some free time to call Jimmy. At the Mays' house, when the phone rang, Brian was about to answer when Jimmy was faster than his father, almost bumping into him. The boy muttered apologies before answering. Brian just smiled at that.

"Hi Rory?" said Jim on the phone, all hopeful.

"Hi, it's me, it seems like you were on the phone a long time just waiting for me to call," Rory laughed. "Am I right?"

"I'm sorry to say, my darling, but I wasn't that desperate, okay, I almost knocked my dad over to get the phone," Jimmy confessed.

"Oh really? Is uncle Brian alright?" she worried.

"He's fine," Jimmy assured him. "And you? Are you all right? Did you arrive safe at home?"

"Yes, yes, thanks for worrying," she replied. "So what time are you leaving tomorrow?"If it's too early I won't be able to say goodbye."

"Yeah, I know," Jimmy agreed. "Tomorrow I have a free morning at college, this is the time I have to make the trip, but maybe I can quickly go to your college to see you before I go?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be better this way anyway" Rory liked the plan "so we don't disturb each other's schedule, so I'll see you tomorrow, no dealy, huh, James May!"

"You have my word I'll be there, honey" he smiled "well, since we are still committed college students, I will let you rest."

"Okay then," Rory replied, "see you tomorrow, Jimmy, good night, I love you."

"I love you very, very, very much," he said heartily, "good night."

She hung up and they both looked forward to their meeting tomorrow. Like every time Jimmy came home from college after a holiday or weekend, his father or mother would take him back. This time Brian offered to drive, keeping his usual stealth, letting Jimmy go to Rory's college as he'd requested. Seeing his son visit his girlfriend brought back memories of Brian, as when he did the same the day he and Chrissie started dating.

Jimmy didn't know the place, but he recognized the UCL points his girlfriend had described. He asked for information at the office and learned that Rory's class was in one of the labs. He made his way there, careful not to get lost, and that was when, walking through the corridors, he saw her at a distance, talking to another girl, it might be Heather, but Jimmy was pretty sure it wasn't.

She noticed him without his having to say anything, she hugged him, ignoring the colleagues around her.

"You really came!" Rory said smiling.

"I always keep my promises." Jim smiled back. "I'm just sorry we don't have much time."

"No, don't think so." Rory touched his face to comfort him. "Next time, I'm going to Bristol."

"Fine then, good class Rory," Jimmy wished.

"Good class for you too," she realized she couldn't hold him anymore. "Have a nice trip and tell Uncle Brian I sent him a hug."

"Yes," Jimmy promised, "I have to go right now."

"I know, I know ..." she repeated, understanding the situation, but really wanting her boyfriend to stay with her.

Rory ignored all the curious looks in there and kissed him goodbye.

"Yeah ... Bye ..." Jimmy felt embarrassed again "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, watching him walk away.

Jimmy gave his girlfriend one last nod as he left behind a certain buzz because of the parting kiss.


	24. A stranger

Jimmy said goodbye to his father, arriving at his college and going straight to his room. It was no surprise to find Larry there, who apparently was studying a little.

"Hey, Jim" said Martin when he saw him.

"Hi Larry," May replied cordially. "Is everything all right here?"

"Oh yes, nothing bad happened, I have no news" Larry looked at his roommate "but it seems that you ..."

"Me what?" Jimmy shyly became suspicious.

"There's something different about you, my friend." Larry stood up, staring at him with one hand on his chin. "If you may say so, it seems like a weight has come off your back."

"Well, you can say that," Jimmy shrugged and even ashamedly went on, "I ... I'm dating ..."

"Dating? What do you mean, man?" Larry's eyes widened. "Is that someone I know? A girl from here or from London?"

"Uh ... From London," Jimmy answered vaguely on purpose. "In fact, I've known her since we were kids ..."

"Wait, I already know who it is!" Larry pointed at his friend. "It's Rory, isn't it?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Jimmy was surprised.

"You don't talk about another girl besides her, really," Larry said emphatically, "but congratulations, man, for the way you talk about her so much and like her so much, she must be very special indeed."

"She is, Larry," said Rory's boyfriend, completely in love.

"Look if one day she comes to visit you, introduce her to us, okay?" Larry said, willing to meet her.

"Yes, i'll do it," Jimmy promised.

While he dealt with Larry's lively reaction, his girlfriend also owed answers to her colleagues.

"Wait, Rory, what was that? And who is he?" Kate, the girl she was talking to and was her internship partner questioned.

"Oh, it's my boyfriend Jimmy," Rory said flatly, happy to pronounce each of those words.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a boyfriend" Kate regretted a little of her curiosity "I thought ..."

"What?" Rory narrowed her eyes, worried about what her colleague would say.

"That you were dating Nate Murts, but I think I'm wrong," Kate answered the somewhat embarrassed question.

"No," Rory wilted a little. "Nate was my friend, and that's all, but we don't talk anymore."

"Oh, sorry about that." Kate felt bad.

"No problem at all," Rory assured her. "You didn't know, no problem at all."

"Thanks," Kate muttered.

Despite the doubts of Miss. Shepard being undone, the questioning glances were still directed at Miss. Taylor

"That's right, guys!" she raised her voice, without much patience "that is Jimmy May, my boyfriend who studies in Bristol, are you satisfied?!"

Kate laughed softly at Rory's attitude, but what she did was enough to silence the whispers. Of course this story was jeard by Nate, but he didn't confront her about it.

Heather noticed how much more Rory had been talking on the phone than before, but with the same old Jimmy, she soon deduced that they could only be dating. She said nothing, as they both kept a reasonable distance from each other.

Jimmy's exams finally came to an end that year, and although preparations for his graduation were coming, he had a few days off to return home. After saying hi to his family, the next place he went straight was Rory's college. He just hoped he wasn't disturbing her studies.

"Hi," he said as he reached Rory's room and met her roommate, "you must be Heather, aren't you?"

"I am, but who are you to know my name?" The girl was a little annoyed.

"I'm Rory's boyfriend, Jimmy." His smile faltered a little. "I'm looking for her."

"Oh okay" Heather was pleased with that explanation "she must be in the cafeteria with Kate."

"Okay, thanks," Jimmy thanked him and turned away without Heather saying another word.

He walked there, with the place a bit crowded, but nothing would confuse his girlfriend. There was Rory, talking happily to the same girl the other day, which he assumed was Kate.

As he approached, a funny thought crossed his mind. He approached behind Rory, surprising Kate, who recognized him. Realizing what he wanted to do, she was quiet.

"What's up, Kate?" Rory questioned her, in response, Jimmy covered her eyes "this is too easy! What a surprise, Jimmy May!"

"Yeah, it's me." He grinned, glad to see her again, kissing her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she asked happily.

"I came to surprise you, my exams are over this week," he explained and turned to Rory's colleague. "Oh, sorry about my rudeness, Kate Shepard, right?"

"That's nice to meet you, Jimmy." The girl smiled politely.

"Remember Kate, don't you, my angel?" Rory turned to Jimmy "I told you about her, she's my internship partner and a great friend."

"Oh, you're a good friend too, Rory," Kate said, somewhat flattered.

A moment later something stirred that friendly conversation. A tall young man with flawless dark hair, wearing a half-torn denim jacket with dark glasses hanging from his shirt collar, passed by.

"Hi, Rory, hi, Kate," he greeted the girls, it was none other than Nate Murts.

"Hi, Nate," Rory answered, leaving her noticeable discomfort.

"And you, mate?" Nate noticed Jimmy "you're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm not from here" the effect that stranger had on Rory made Jimmy defensive "I'm Jimmy May, Rory's boyfriend."

"So you are Jimmy? I heard about you,” Nate snapped.

"Really? How did you hear about me if I'm not from here?" Jimmy wanted to understand, to confirm if it had to do with Queen in any way.

"Rory commented that she was dating a Jimmy" Nate decided to answer simply.

"Okay, it's me," Jimmy reaffirmed, then put a hand on Rory's shoulders protectively.

"Okay then," he looked at Rory wistfully, like a surrendered soldier raising his white flag, recognizing his place. "Bye, guys."

So he walked away and Rory breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, that guy is very suspicious" he turned to his girlfriend "are you ok? I thought Nate was your friend."

"Yeah, is that ..." She sighed again, trusting Jimmy and Kate -"He was my friend yes, but he betrayed my confidence, he ... Kissed me against my will, Jim, and I never spoke with him anymore."

"Oh my love, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Jimmy sympathized with his girlfriend, wrapping her in his arms. "That must have been horrible."

"It was," she said, "but I'm much better, thanks a lot to you too."

"Thanks, Rory." Jimmy smiled at her.

"I should say thank you," she corrected lightly. "You helped me."

"And I'm thanking you for letting me help you," he explained, kissing her nose effectively.

Rory, in turn, kissed him on the lips, ignoring everyone in the canteen, just grateful that her boyfriend was there comforting her.


	25. A graduation

Earlier in the day, Jimmy began to remember something wonderful of his childhood when he and his family traveled to his grandparents' house, either in Leeds or Hampton, but now things had changed. Despite the sadness of no longer having his paternal grandparents, Jimmy was no longer a child, he had grown up, become a dreamy teenager, and today, as a young man, realized one of those dreams.

He hurried to gather his things, checking more than twice to see if he had forgotten anything, another habit of his childhood that he hadn't lost. Walking down the stairs, he found the rest of the family finishing their dressing up.

"Oh Jimmy, I'm glad you came down, I was almost calling you" his mother approached, smoothing the lapels of his jacket, adjusting his tie slightly "are you ready to go?"

"Of course, if you are, I am." The young man nodded.

"So let's go," Chrissie rushed the rest of the family.

They took the long road to Bristol, where other families would also be reunited there, to honor their graduating relatives. Arriving on campus, Jimmy led the family to the hall where the graduation ceremony was to take place. The Mays sat proudly watching Jimmy also take his place among the graduates.

"Jim!" Sheila smiled at him as soon as she saw him and then hugged him tightly "I'm glad I've found you."

"Hi, Sheila" he replied "I realized you're very happy, but are you nervous too?"

"A little, but happier than nervous, I assure you," said Miss. Saunders "Just do what we have to do right."

"Well, there's no way we can do anything wrong," Jimmy sounded hopeful. "Just get up and get your degree and sit in the same spot."

"You and your little jokes" she ended up laughing "but we'll do it in front of everyone!"

"Hey, you were never shy" he reminded his friend "you will get it, really, it will be all right."

"I know so, finally that day has come, my dear Jim!" Sheila got excited once more.

"Yeah, it even came fast," he said.

"No, not so much" Sheila disagreed "but anyway, we are here, this is our day of glory."

"Yes, I have to agree!" He ended up smiling.

Jimmy then sat next to his colleagues, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"It will take a long time? I'm getting a little tired!" Louisa ended up complaining next to her father.

"Calm down, Lou, graduations can get some time," Brian advised her.

"There is no problem to delay" Emily ended commenting "the important thing is to see Jimmy and congratulate him, he will be happy."

"Sure, my love, sure." Chrissie smiled at her youngest daughter.

Even in the distance, Jimmy could see his family talking and for a while he kept his gaze in that direction. To his surprise Larry walked over, leaving the section of the room reserved for the Geography class just to see how his friend was doing.

"How are you, Jims?" asked Martin.

"Oh, I'm fine, Larry," May confirmed. "It's just that I was seeing if Rory had arrived."

"Is Rory coming? That's cool, man, but try not to be paranoid about it" Larry advised "if she doesn't come, I'm sure it was for a good reason."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just really looking forward to it," Jimmy confessed.

"And who isn't today, my friend?" Larry pushed his shoulder affectionately.

Martin eventually had to go back to his seat, and Jimmy, even with the advice, kept paying attention to the entrance, waiting for the moment when Rory would pass by.

It took longer than expected and less than the time it took for the ceremony to begin, but Rory and Roger Taylor entered the hall of the University of Bristol. Jimmy grinned as he recognized them.

"Hey, Bri" Roger touched his friend's shoulder in his usual casual way "I thought you would save a place for us."

"There are places right here, Roger," Chrissie said in her best mother tone, "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, I know we said we were coming, but Dom wasn't doing well," Roger said with some regret.

"Oh my God, was something with the baby?" asked Mrs. May distressed.

"Yeah, she felt a little tired, the doctor said that at this stage she would have to redouble the rest" Roger explained "but she insisted that we come."

"Actually, it was more of a real order, with maternal threat and everything" Rory completed "but we only left because Felix was taking care of her."

"Oh yes, so that's fine." Brian smiled at the good news.

The conversation was interrupted by the warning that the ceremony was about to begin. Rory regretted not having more time to go to Jimmy and talk to him, but waited instead, watching everything with great attention and pride.

The dean congratulated all graduates of various courses, officially opening the event, and soon after asking everyone to stand up to hear the national anthem. Only then did more teachers have the opportunity to talk about their classes, their experiences, and the joys of teaching the students who graduated that day.

After the speeches were over, they began to call the trainees one by one. The biology class was the third to be called and both the Mays and the two Taylors present showed their pride for Jimmy when the dean called for James May. His parents, sisters, uncle, and girlfriend clapped enthusiastically.

Jimmy, hearing his name, got up from his chair, pacing, with a seriousness of precision in his face, due to the anxiety but very happy, as Sheila had described earlier.

"Congratulations Mr. May" said Prof. Townsend.

"Thank you, sir," he said back, thrilled to take his diploma in his hands.

So he returned to his seat and saw Rory's beaming smile, a wonderful gift that day brought him. Patiently, Jimmy waited for the ceremony to end, hugged Larry and Sheila once more, wishing them good luck, just as they wished them back. Jim's family soon came to meet him, his mother was the first to hug him, loving as ever.

"Congratulations, my son, it's so good to have you graduated," Chrissie said proudly, thinking that once again time had passed so quickly and it seemed like yesterday that she and Brian were saying goodbye to him at the beginning of his studies.

"Congratulations Jimmy, I know you're going to be a great biologist!" Brian said, acknowledging his son's efforts and talent.

"Well, Dad, I hope to be a good biologist, I don't know if I can exceed your expectations," Jimmy said part joking, part sincere.

"But what modesty is that, Jimmy May? You know very well that you are all that and a little more!" Rory broke the awkward moment, surprising her boyfriend, who just smiled at her statement, knowing her very well.

"And what do you mean, Rory?" he asked her, moving even closer.

"That you know how capable, talented, and clever you are," she kissed his cheek as she finished speaking, "and I'm very proud of my biologist boyfriend."

"Thanks," Jimmy said, feeling flattered, "and thanks for coming, Uncle Roger."

"I thought you wouldn't see me here!" Roger joked "we arrived late but we came, Rory wouldn't lose your graduation."

"Only if it was an emergency case, Dad," she made a point of correcting. "My mom wasn't doing well, Felix took care of her, and she insisted we come."

"Oh, I see, I wish Aunt Dom can get better soon," Jimmy said with some concern.

"So I hate to ruin the moment, but we have to go precisely for that," Roger rushed his daughter gently.

"Sure, no problem," she replied dutifully. "I'll see you later, Jim, have a nice trip back."

"You too," Jimmy answered, wishing the same.

Rory smiled and walked as she turned and kissed her boyfriend goodbye, Jimmy blushed as much as his girlfriend's father.

"Okay, I need to get used to it yet," Roger said to no one in particular.

The Mays just laughed and said goodbye to the Taylors once more, and so they returned to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Jimmy's graduation! Yeah, Brian and Chrissie's little boy (and a little of mine too) has grown up. Well, guys, I think the next chapter will be more exciting than this one, I gave you some clues of what will happen on this chapter, I hope you enjoy and see you on Thursday.


	26. A miracle

Rory left the room for a moment, unable to stay there anymore. Although she had always been restless and electric, her little brothers were so much more, and besides, she was taking care of them at the moment, trying hard not to show her uneasiness.

Tigerlily and Rufus were watching cartoons on TV when their sister went to the kitchen to drink some water. She drank slowly, trying to calm down and keep hope. "Please God, let it be all right ..." she thought and rethought, her thoughts never leaving her mother and little sister who would be born that afternoon.

Earlier, Dominique had prepared, saying goodbye to her children with admirable tranquility, explaining to Rufus and Tigerlily with all the patience that she and Roger were going to the hospital because their little sister would be born. They were supposed to stay home and obey Rory, Felix went with his parents in case they needed help. And so, Rory felt agonized, without news for a long time.

What worried her most was knowing the risks her mother and baby could take, since Dominique found out she was pregnant for the fifth time, the doctor warned her that she should take extra precautions for the baby to develop healthy, but yet, at the moment of delivery, special procedures were needed to make everything go well, which was why Rory's concern multiplied with each passing moment.

"Rory?" Tigerlily called her, rousing her from her thoughts. "Why are you sad?"

"No, it's nothing like that." The older one shook her head. "I'm just worried, Lily, but it'll pass."

"You're thinking about mom, aren't you?" the younger one deduced "Rory, she promised us it will be all right, so that's what will happen, because Mom never lied to us."

"Yeah, sure," Rory was moved by her sister's positivity. "I have to think more like you."

"Yes, I know I'm right." Lily nodded, completely sure.

Her sister ended up laughing, finding her cute and surely she was right.

"Thanks," she made sure to say thank you and Tigerlily smiled back.

A little calmer, Rory had an idea. Without hesitation, she went straight to the phone, dialing a number she had just decorated.

After Jimmy graduated, he got a job at a clinic in London, thanks to Dr. Key's recommendations, learning and honing his physiotherapist skills. That was where he was now, helping Dr. Grimes, the clinic's owner, when he was interrupted by Wendy, the local receptionist.

"Excuse me" she opened the office door slowly "sorry, but Jimmy, someone's calling you, said it's urgent."

"Oh my God!" the young doctor soon worried "they said any names or from where they were calling? Do you know if it's anyone in my family, Wendy?"

"No, I don't know, Jimmy, I think you better answer," she advised.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Grimes," he said to his boss, a little embarrassed.

"You have nothing to apologize for" the doctor was understanding "go see what it is, if you need to, you can go home."

"Really? Thanks,” Jimmy answered quickly, but gratefully.

He ran to the front desk and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Jimmy May, who do I talk to?" He waited.

"Jimmy, I'm glad I could talk to you." Rory sighed with relief.

"Rory, is everything ok? My love, did something serious happen?" he was alert.

"Well, I ..." She didn't know what to say for a moment, her worry returning. "My mother is going into labor today, she and my father went to the hospital early and I'm out of the news so far. Felix went with them, I'm taking care of the little ones, and Jim ... I'm scared, really, so scared ..."

"Calm down, my love, I know how you must be feeling," Jimmy tried to comfort her. "Not knowing anything really scares you, but that doesn't mean your mother isn't feeling well. You know, childbirths are really slow and besides, Aunt Dom is strong, she has been through this before and every time it worked, this time it will too, you will see."

"I know that, Jimmy, I know, I'm trying to keep the faith, even Lily told me Mom is going to be fine, is that I love my mom and my little sister, it's impossible for me not to worry." she justify.

"And you're right about that," Jimmy supported her. "Look, Rory. If you want, I can come over and stay with you for a while, at least until you hear some news."

"No, Jim, I don't want to disturb you and make you miss work," she denied the help, not wanting to disturb him.

"Oh no, Dr. Grimes has already dismissed me if I need to go home and your condition seems like a good reason for that," Jimmy reassured her.

"If you have no problem with Dr. Grimes, that's fine then," Rory agreed.

"No, I guarantee you, I'm leaving now," he warned her.

"Jim," she called before he hung up. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Jimmy smiled at the beautiful words of his girlfriend, moved.

"And I don't know what I would do without you, my light," he replied sweetly. "I love you, see you soon."

"I love you too, bye," Rory answered, completely grateful and hung up.

Jimmy explained the situation to his boss, his aunt was about to give birth in a complicated birth, which was enough to convince Dr. Grimes. He arrived at the Taylors' house half an hour later, Rory greeted him with a huge hug that lasted a few good minutes. Jimmy patted her back, comforting her.

"Thanks, thank you so much for coming," she said after slowly undoing the hug.

"It was nothing at all," he gave a small smile. "No news yet?"

"No, nothing," she shook her head. "I don't know if I can wait any longer."

"Calm down, they'll be hearing soon," Jimmy nodded, touching his girlfriend's arms lightly to comfort her.

"Hi Jimmy!" Rufus' voice illuminated the room "do you want to watch "Crazy Race" with us?"

"Sure, it'll be a pleasure." Jim smiled at the boy, sitting with them on the couch.

Rory snuggled next to her boyfriend, laying her head on his shoulder, resting one hand on his lap. Under the tight guard of Rufus and Tigerlily, Jimmy just risked leaving an arm around her shoulders. It was all Rory needed to feel comforted and calmer.

Three more episodes went by and then the phone rang, Rory's heart raced, and she ran to answer it.

"Hello?" she said expectantly.

"Rory, it's me! Felix replied !our sister was born about 20 minutes ago, she is already in the room with Mom and Dad, she and Mom are fine."

"Oh, thank God!" Rory exclaimed, letting the weight of worry fall "can we visit them?"

"You mean bring Lily and Rufus? I think you can, no problem because they are family" he said "our parents will like it."

"Okay, wait for us, we're coming," Rory warned. "Bye, bro."

"Bye." Felix said goodbye and hung up.

"Good news, guys," she announced to the other three, "Felix said it's okay with my mom and the baby and we can visit them."

Rufus and Tigerlily cheered as Jimmy prepared to accompany them to the hospital. Rory was able to help the little ones get dressed with her boyfriend's help and soon the four of them took a bus that would take them to meet the rest of the family.

Because the bus was full, Rufus ended up sitting on his older sister's lap and Tigerlily stayed with Jimmy. This scenario eventually caught the attention of some passengers, until a lady nearby decided to comment.

"Your children are adorable!" she said to Jimmy, which made him and his girlfriend blush.

"Sorry, but they're my siblings," Rory corrected gently, as Jim couldn't say anything else.

The same lady was embarrassed too and just nodded. Recovering from the small embarassment, Jimmy and the three Taylors got off the bus, walking a few more blocks until they reached the hospital. Explaining that she and her little brothers were children of Dominique Taylor, Rory was allowed to enter.

"Go, Rory," Jimmy told her, glad to see her calmer, "I'll be waiting for you."

"Ok, thanks," she nodded.

He saw her hold her siblings' hands, guiding them down the corridor. Jimmy smiled, knowing that the Taylors would have a well-deserved family moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, Lola Daisy May Taylor is here! But I think we'll only get to know her properly in "The Missing Piece." It gave me agony to write Rory all worried, but as my mother says, in the end it all works out. Until Thursday!


	27. A double date

As much as Rory was used to seeing Jimmy often, that frequency increased when they started dating. Even though she was still in college, starting her third year, her weekends boiled down to spending time with her family and her boyfriend, of course she knew how to share her attention well now that the Taylor family had received their new member. Dominique and Roger were doing their best to care for little Lola, but they didn't give up the help of their older children, and even Tigerlily and Rufus were creating responsibility, starting to take care of little Lola as well.

Rory was with her baby sister on her lap when her cell phone rang. She freaked out a little, wondering who it was. Giving a huge smile when she read her boyfriend's name on the screen, she answered as she balanced Lola on her lap.

"Hi, my love, how are you?" she said, glad for the call.

"Hey, Rory," Jimmy answered. "I'm fine and you?"

"I'm great," she nodded.

"Listen, I wanted to say something to you, are you busy now?" Jimmy proposed.

"Just taking care of the kids, but you need to see me in person? We're already talking,” Rory noted, which made her boyfriend laugh.

"Okay, it's just that Rob told me Eliza is coming to London tomorrow and he had the idea of the four of us going out together, what do you think?\\\\\\\\\' he told.

"Oh what a great idea, I enjoyed it very much" Rory said excitedly "so see you tomorrow, and Eliza, we'll meet her finally!"

"Yeah, Rob's excited about it, but he's worried if we don't make her comfortable or ask too many questions," Jimmy confessed.

"Oh, please, he knows us, if he likes Eliza, we're sure we'll like her too, and no way we'll embarrass her," she assured him.

"I know that, it's just his nervousness," he agreed. "So are we agreed?"

"Yeah, bye Jim, see you later," she said goodbye.

"See you later, my love," he replied.

So Robert ended up organizing everything so that the meeting was perfect. He had been saving the trainee's salary so that he could afford a good restaurant, which he knew his girlfriend deserved. With less of the persuasion he thought he would have to use, convinced Jimmy to do the same, the two friends agreed to share dinner expense. Robert borrowed his father's car, picking up Jimmy and Rory punctually from the Taylors' house.

"So Jimmy and Rory are coming with us, they're your best friends, right?" Eliza checked "and she is Felix's sister, who is also your friend."

"That's right," Robert nodded. "Felix might come with us, but well, you know."

He fell silent so as not to embarrass his friend or himself.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend?" Eliza guessed "it's no reason to exclude him."

"No, I wasn't going to do that, so I was quiet," he said. "Besides, Felix is still deciding what to do with his life and everything, and there's something we agreed on, Felix and me, I think he's still following this."

"This what?" Liz was curious.

"Well, it's a long story, but in a nutshell," Robert said. "Jimmy had always liked Rory since he was a kid, and we decided to wait for him to sort out his love life so we could date someone."

"Oh, that's very cute, and loyal" Eliza praised "I'm glad Jimmy solved everything, otherwise we wouldn't be together now."

"Yeah, you're right, Liz." He smiled, thinking of his plans later that night, anticipating what was to come.

In front of the Taylors' house, Robert recognized his old trio of friends, while Eliza could make out the somewhat similar boy and girl, though he was brunet and she was blond. Among them, closer to the girl, was a tall, dark-haired boy. Liz soon knew who was who.

"What's up guys?" Robert said after parking.

"Hi, Rob, you're right on time," Felix nodded. "I imagine this is Eliza."

"Yes, it's me, you're Felix, aren't you?" she replied, "nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he returned, charmingly, "I'll have to deprive you of my wonderful company today, but have fun, children!"

"Cut it out, Felix," Rory scolded his brother. "There will be another times when we can go out together".

"Sure, little sis, I was just kidding, see you later!" he nodded and Robert, after answering, took him and his companions to the restaurant.

"So, Eliza, sorry about my brother, he's exaggerated that way" Rory cleared her throat and started a conversation with the other girl present in the car "I'm Rory, by the way, and this is Jimmy, my boyfriend."

"Yes, as much as we are just meeting now, it's as if I already knew you, because Rob talks about you a lot" Eliza noted.

"Yeah, we grew up together," Jimmy added, "we're like from the same family."

"And we are, Jim, one way or another." Robert smiled in agreement.

"Sure, your parents are very close." Eliza was afraid to talk about it for Robert to talk about Queen was a source of pride, but he never used it to brag, and Liz didn't know how Jimmy and Rory would react if she mentioned the band.

"Yeah, my dad met Jim's dad, and then Jim's dad met Robert's dad" Rory pointed out the connections "my dad is the drummer and Uncle Bri, Jim's dad, is the guitarist."

"Yes, I know, I found out after I met Rob, but ..." Liz interrupted, thinking better to change the subject "you're studying to be a doctor, aren't you? And Jimmy is a physiotherapist, I think you two are a perfect match for that."

"Oh thanks, Liz," Jimmy said, even ashamed.

A little later, they arrived at the restaurant, agreeing on the same dish for everyone and sharing the meal. Suddenly, Robert began to sweat cold enough to wet his forehead.

"Rob, is everything ok?" Eliza worried beside him.

"Are you feeling anything? Maybe it was the spice?" Jimmy's doctor instincts pointed.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Robert denied, a little freaked out.

"You don't look okay at all" Rory even put her hands on her hips for emphasis. "Can we help you somehow?"

"No, no, actually, yes, you can," he took a deep breath, concentrating on his next action, seeing that he could no longer postpone. "Jimmy, Rory, just be quiet there, okay?"

Even confused, they nodded slightly in silence.

"Eliza, I ..." He looked at his girlfriend, nervous but in love, bit his lip, but continued "I wanted to give you a gift."

"Fine," she understood, just didn't understand what kind of gift would make Robert so nervous.

He took a small package out of his pocket, a small box wrapped in thick red paper, so that it wouldn't reveal its contents. Robert just set it on the table in front of Eliza, making a simple gesture for her to open it.

Slowly curious and confused, Liz did as he asked, and was delighted to find that she had won a little Delorian, a keychain mimicking the time machine of "Back to the Future," one of her favorite movies. But it wasn't just the car, there were Dr. Brown and Martin McFly figures inside, Eliza pulled them out and stifled a scream as she realized what was in little Martin's hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" she said in a whisper, alternating between Jimmy, Robert, and Rory.

"Yeah, I didn't know what words to use, so you know the meaning it has and ..." Rob gathered himself and took his girlfriend's hand "you know how much you mean to me, I love you and. .. If you want to marry me ..."

"I want it, Rob, I want it!" Eliza nodded enthusiastically "you gave me a big fright, but yeah, I want to marry you too."

Robert, even shakily, placed the ring on Liz's finger, and gently kissed her, which was applauded by Rory and Jimmy. Only then did they understand their friend's plan and approve of their courage and creativity to make such a proposal.


	28. A visit

Everything was going well in Jimmy's life, he was happy with his job and his profession, for his good friend Robert and of course for Rory. She had always been one of the most important people in his life, and even more so, he considered her and called her the light of his life, the one to whom he had dedicated his heart.

Rory, meanwhile, was content with the life she was leading. She had always been lively and full of energy, and now she had more reason to do so, including doing well in medical school and having Jimmy's constant support and love.

Jimmy, that very afternoon, was having certain plans involving his girlfriend. He worked during the day with the same dedication as ever, feeling natural tiredness at the end of the day. He said goodbye to Dr. Grimes and Wendy, heading straight for home.

He found Emily doing her schoolwork at the dinner table, and seeing her, he sighed. She missed Louisa, who was in her gap year, living in Leeds with her maternal grandparents, deciding what to study in college.

"Hi Jim, I hardly saw you there!" Emily smiled, greeting her brother "is everything ok?"

"I'm just tired," he shook his head reassuringly. "Where's dad and mom?"

"They're in the kitchen," Emily replied. "we'll have dinner soon".

"Okay," he said finally, deciding to take the time to get some rest.

He climbed the stairs, going to lie a little on his bed. Over time, he felt more willing and shared the meal with his family.

At the Taylors' house, things were hectic as usual. Now the author of the unusual mess was little Lola. Her older siblings were well behaved, Tigerlily and Rufus were old enough to behave at the table, but the youngest of the family was still a few months old and was beginning to learn to eat by herself, even soiling the entire counter of her car seat. None of this made her any less cute to her parents and siblings. Rory smiled at her little sister's behavior as she got up at the bell ringing. Roger narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"There's no one expecting a visit at a time like this, is there?" he asked his family, but was already going to check who it was.

"Calm down, Rog, it must be no big deal." Dominique tried to calm her husband, but by this time he was already at the door.

"Oh Jimmy, it's you boy!" Roger allowed himself to laugh after so much apprehension for nothing.

"Good evening, Uncle Roger, I arrived at a bad time?" Jimmy feared.

"No, no, come in." Taylor gestured for him to come in. "I just wondered who it would be at this hour."

"Oh I know, I arrived just in time for dinner, it wasn't my intention to bother you," he was justifying himself.

"Oh, stop it boy, you're family and it will be a pleasure to have you with us" Roger made a relaxed gesture "are you hungry? I'll put one more plate for you."

"No uncle, I just ate, really." Jimmy smiled at his kindness. "I just thought I'd surprise Rory, so I didn't warn you or anything."

"Of course, I understand you, and I think that's very nice of you" Roger approved of his attitude, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, both entering the house more and more "Rory, you have a visitor."

"Jim!" She got up immediately, kissing her boyfriend in front of the family without bothering with embarrassment.

"Hey sister, save dinner time from your affections!" Felix joked, his sister just rolled her eyes. "How are you, Jimmy?"

"I'm fine, and I hope I didn't scare you with my sudden visit, but I really wanted to see Rory today," May explained, looking at her girlfriend as soon as she finished speaking.

"And I wanted to see you too." She kissed his cheek.

Without another word, Rory went to the backyard of his house and Jimmy followed her, there they sat next to each other.

"I really appreciate your coming, Jimmy," she thanked him.

"I thank you for having received me, to be honest I was thinking a lot about you today" he was sincere.

"Really? You don't leave my mind either.” Rory gave a condescending smile, “only when I have to do some testing or work."

"Of course, focusing on college is very important, and I don't want to be a reason to disrupt your studies," he advised more seriously.

"No, Jimmy, no way would you do that," she nodded. "I know you well."

"That makes me feel calm and a little scared." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Scared? Why'd you be scared? You're the best boyfriend I've ever had!" She said, but his reaction was different from what she expected, he was suddenly sad, and deep down, Rory knew why "I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring back bad memories ... You know, I always think ..."

"What is it Rory? Don't worry, trust me,” he said.

"That must have been hard for you to see me with Tommy," she said out loud.

"Yes, it was, but it has passed, and it doesn't matter anymore," he said firmly.

"I know, and I assure you, I'm not going to have any boyfriend anymore, because I love you so much James May too," Rory returned just as firmly. "you don't have to be afraid, you always turned my life better, since... I think since I was born."

"You're being overdone, my love," Jimmy said cautiously.

"And you're being too modest!" she patted his forehead lightly "you're wonderful, just accept it at once, okay?"

"Okay, I just wanted to say that I think the same thing about you, and more" he was completely sincere.

Rory gave him a beautiful smile of gratitude, barely able to believe how happy she was to have Jimmy in her life by her side. There would never be anyone in the world who could replace him. Jimmy sighed to see her so closely, to know that the girl he had always loved now corresponded to him, and surely they would go on like this for the rest of their lives. Without further hesitation, he kissed her gently, prolonging the affection until he pulled back a little, just to admire her.

"I was a little afraid your father would catch us in this ... situation," he confessed, laughing softly.

"Well, I think he's used to us already," Rory mused, "to tell you the truth, Jim, everyone here loves you, even Lola."

"What? She's just a baby!" Jimmy laughed softly.

"You don't doubt me, Jimmy May, she always smiles at you, that means only one thing," she stated.

"That she likes me and I don't doubt you Rory, much less Lola," Jimmy made clear.

"That's right, because I never doubt you either." She looked at him and hugged him by the side, snuggling her head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Rory." He kissed her forehead, summing up in a sentence all his feeling for her, which was highlighted in everything they talked about.

"I love you, Jimmy," it was her turn to kiss him this time.

They both felt at that moment that their lives and their hearts were in the right place.


	29. A dance

From the great emotion she was feeling that day, Rory couldn't keep quiet. He had greeted all of his classmates, including Kate, one of his best friends, and now he was just waiting for the most important moment of all graduation, the official medical oath, when she vowed to protect and use all her acquired knowledge at the university to help people.

In front of all the crowds of friends and family who were there, she spotted her family and gave a huge smile to them, which was soon noticed by her parents, siblings, and boyfriend. Jimmy was proud of her with the Taylors. The last few years had been difficult for Rory, where she had devoted herself completely to her studies, but Jim and her family were always by her side to support her.

With the rest of her colleagues, she rose and took an oath, with all seriousness and sincerity in her words, declaring that she would serve people with all her best. Just then the ceremony went on, she took her diploma from the dean's hands with a huge smile, threw the hat up happily and then gave her friends more hugs to say goodbye to her dear colleagues.

Just then Rory joined the family and the college ballroom, there'd still be a special dance to celebrate graduation. By invitation from Rory, who had been made in advance, Jimmy agreed to be her date, and that was the second reason for coming to graduation.

"Congratulations, my love," he kissed her forehead as she returned to her family. "You're officially Dr. Taylor now, how do you feel?"

"A little amazed yet, it's a really big thrill," Rory nodded. "I thought it would take a long time for me to finish the course, but things went fast, and now, well, I need to prepare for the future."

"It's going to be all right, you can believe so," he confirmed. "You just have to have a little patience, wisdom, willpower and courage, and you can do it, you know very well you do, Rory."

"Thanks Jim!" She kissed his cheek in thanks.

Rory then looked at her parents, who soon hugged her.

"Oh my girl, you were so beautiful up there, I'm so proud of you, have a brilliant career, Rory, I love you!" herr mother said with all love.

"You did it, Rory, you graduated first than your brother." Roger teased his eldest son a little, Felix scowled in protest.

"I know you're kidding, Dad," his older daughter laughed. "Felix will graduate at the right time."

"Of course, I'm just very proud of you, proud of the five, by the way!" Taylor looked at his children. "Each of you is special in your own way, and today you have proven once again how brilliant and wonderful you have always been, from the first moment I saw you."

"Thank you, Dad, thank you very much!" Roger's statement eventually led his daughter to tears.

As the prom began, Rory danced first with her father and only then with Jimmy. When they held each other's hands, she felt his hands sweat as she put her other hand on his shoulder, felt him tense.

"It's okay, really, you shouldn't be so nervous," she assured him, speaking softly.

"I can't help it, sorry, it's just ... when you asked me to be your date, I tried to ignore the fact that we would be in the middle of a party room and everyone would see us," he confessed, embarrassed.

"Why, Jimmy, I assure you, we're not drawing attention, it's just us here, in this little space, doing what everyone's doing, so no problem," Rory explained patiently.

"Fine," Jimmy eventually settled in, still worried, "what if I step on your foot?"

"I doubt if you do that, we're dancing for a while, if you didn't notice and it went well, isn't it?" she pointed out. "Just keep doing this for a longer time."

"Okay Jimmy" smiled sweetly and decided not to complain anymore, since it made no sense.

So, like their relationship, they were in tune, following the rhythm of the song and each other's measures, it was as if they could anticipate each other's movements. It had been a special moment that none of them would forget.

Now that Jimmy and Rory had more time to see each other, since she had just finished college, he helped her look for a job, it wasn't easy, especially since she was still young and inexperienced, but with a little insistence, Rory got a job as an assistant, and so she finally began to fulfill the mission she had set herself, to help people, just as Jimmy had been doing for some time.

It was by watching their relationship progress that Jimmy began to ponder something more serious. As he grew older, he had learned to be patient, to understand that everything had its right time to happen, and if his heart was right at that moment, it was time to propose to Rory. He trusted the total possibility that she would accept, since more than once she had declared that she would never date anyone, she would stay with Jim from now on, and loved him completely. So he thought it best to start planning and letting his family know of his important decision.

There was a day when he had come home from work, looking for his parents immediately.

"Is everything all right, my love? You're so agitated.” Chrissie was more intrigued than worried, her son's agitation seemed to be for good reason.

"I'm fine, mom, it's just ..." He hesitated a bit, then gave her a huge smile "I was thinking, and decided that I really will, I'll ..."

"You will what, James?" his mother finally despaired.

"Chrissie, calm down, it must be quite hard for Jimmy to talk to," Brian asked gently.

"Well, I can hardly believe it now that I have to speak out loud ..." Jimmy confessed after taking a few sighs.

"Just say son, that's all you have to do," his father instructed him.

"I'm going to propose to Rory." Jimmy finally managed to say word for word, reassuringly.

"Oh my God, how wonderful!" Chrissie hugged him immediately, but also began to cry "I can't believe it."

"Jim, this is really very good, I'm very happy for you!" his father greeted him.

"I can't believe it, my boy." Mrs. May wiped away a few tears "you grew up too fast ... but yes, I know, you'll keep growing and ... it's wonderful to see you happy."

"Thanks mom, this is very important to me, thank you both for always helping me deal with this heart issue and for helping me to be patient." He smiled at his parents.

Brian and Chrissie's encouragement was what Jimmy needed to motivate him in his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, guys, one more wedding is coming! And I'm going to love writing Rory and Jimmy getting married, finally, right? Until Thursday!
> 
> Ah before I leave, I have something very important to tell you. Today is a very special day, exactly one year ago I started posting "Through Chrissie's Eyes", it all started off quite unpretentiously, I started writing the story for myself more than others, exploring what things would look like from the point of view of the girls, plus giving voice to Chrissie Mullen, whom I have come to admire a lot, and today we have 31 stories from this universe (and a few more to come). I just want to thank God and each of you for making this universe grow and be so loved. To celebrate this special date, I would like to propose something. Do you have any questions for Brian and Chrissie from my stories? If so, please leave it in the comments! What am I going to do with these questions? Well, it's a surprise, be aware that you will soon find out. Thanks again and bye!


	30. A yes

Jimmy looked in the mirror several times until he was sure he was presentable enough. He didn't much like staring at himself in the mirror, but the situation he was about to face demanded a lot from him, after all he wanted to be impecable when he went to talk to the Taylors and ask their permission to marry Rory.

Jimmy loved Roger and Dominique, as if they really were family, they were his parents' best friends, and as much as they knew them well, he still wanted to be as well as possible, showing how much he valued their daughter. When he finally decided he was ready to leave, someone interrupted him.

"I don't know where you're going all tidy, but I wasn't invited to this party" Louisa said in her typical humorous and ironic tone.

"Lou! I'm glad you're here, I didn't even know you'd come.” Jimmy hugged her without hesitation, missing her all the time she was gone.

"Yeah, I came back right away little brother, after all, you're getting married, aren't you?" she said.

"No, calm down, I told Mom and Dad I'm going to propose to Rory, I still need her yes," Jimmy mused.

"No, you're getting married, do you still doubt she'd say yes?" Louisa was optimistic.

"You know I don't," her brother eventually admitted.

"Well, then you just have to do it," she summed it up.

"Oh what reminds me I need to go" he kissed her cheek in a hurry "see you later!"

"Alright!" Louisa answered as she saw her brother leaving the house in full swing.

In a hurry, but being careful, Jimmy headed for the Taylors' house, it was a familiar, cozy place, but now that he was there at the door, the reason that brought him here made him nervous. With courage he rang the bell and waited. It took a while, but Felix, to the relief of his desperate friend, came to answer.

"Hi man, Rory's not here, but you know that, so you came to see me?" Felix tried to guess.

"Oh I know, Felix, I wanted to talk to uncle Rog and aunt Dom, and you." Jimmy sounded very serious.

"Man, you're scaring me ..." Taylor commented.

"Sorry, I can't help it," James' firm voice broke. "It's about your sister, just call Uncle Rog and Aunt Domi, please."

"Okay, but see if you calm down," Felix said before calling his parents.

Jimmy waited while Felix was very suspicious.

"Who was it, my love?" his mother wanted to know.

"Oh, just Jimmy, but he's very strange, crazy to talk to you and Dad and me" said the boy.

"Well, let's see then." Roger wanted to put an end to the mystery.

Jimmy waited for the three of them to sit down and he stood, preparing the words he would use.

"Well guys, I came here today, now, because" he raised his head "I've been thinking a lot and, I love Rory, very much, deeply, and with all due respect, and for the love I have for her and her trust you have in me that I would like to ask your permission to marry her."

The Taylors were impressed, but soon smiled. Roger and Felix hugged Jimmy at the same time while Dominique laughed softly.

"That means yes," she translated the gesture of her husband and son.

"I knew this was coming, this day was coming, and here we are!" Roger exclaimed. "Jimmy, you're the only one I'd let my daughter marry, so of course you can marry her."

"Thanks, Uncle Roger." Young May smiled with relief. "And you, Felix?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" he crossed his arms "I make my father's words mine too, and finally you are getting married, I was expecting it since childhood."

Felix's parents laughed, and it was to the sound of laughter that Jimmy was most relaxed. Over the next few days, he chose the ring and tried to think of a perfect day to propose to his beloved. As smart and clever as he was, Jimmy was completely undecided about what to do when an idea from his parents helped him clarify his own ideas.

As always, the Mays kept the Queen family tradition of always being together, and once again, they welcomed everyone into their home. As nervous as Jimmy was, there was nowhere in the world where he would be more comfortable than at home with his family. He helped his mother organize everything and answered Rory's family at the door. She soon kissed him and her parents and sibling settled down. For a moment Jimmy was able to talk to Roger.

"I'll propose later today, right here," he whispered to his uncle.

"Oh good luck, my boy," Roger wished, patting his shoulder affectionately.

The day went on like any other day when the family was together, until, feeling that the time was right, Jimmy stood up, trying to impose his figure, which wasn't so difficult thanks to his height, for everyone to pay attention to him.

"Folks, can I say something? It's important,” he said loud and clear, and everyone turned to him. “Rory, can you come here please?"

She wondered at all that, but she trusted her boyfriend and approached him.

"Rory, I love you," Jimmy said once more in his life, never tired of saying that, "I love you so much, as long as I remember and, despite everything that happened, it never changed, and I know that I'll always love you, I guarantee it, it will never change. You are the light of my life that enlightens me with your smile, with your wise words, with your way of being yourself and that is why I, hoping that you will grant your poor impassioned boyfriend's wish ..." only then Jimmy knelt down, taking the box out of his pocket. "Rory Eleanor Taylor, will you marry me?"

"Jim!" she screamed, completely scared, not expecting any of this "my God, I don't even know what to answer, of course I do, it's just ... Wow! I ... Yes, James May, of course I will marry you!"

They hugged, celebrating their engagement, and before Jimmy knew it, Rory had kissed him again. The family's claps filled the room and soon afterwards congratulations along with the well-known "finally".

When everything calmed down again, Jimmy led Rory into the garden, in the quieter, more remote corner, where he needed to tell her one more thing.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I saw you got kind of ... Well scared" Jimmy ended up saying.

"Oh Jimmy May, you scared me for real" she nodded and then laughed "but that was a wonderful surprise, it came much sooner than I thought, but I knew you were going to propose to me eventually."

"You know me well," he shrugged.

"Of course I do, and now I'll have plenty of time to keep finding out about you for the rest of our lives," Rory added.

"I hope you don't get sick of living with me," he joked.

"No, you are the love of my life and I already made my choice, nothing will make me go back" she reaffirmed with certainty "I love you."

"I love you too, my girl of my dreams," he answered, which made Rory laugh at the nickname, but Jimmy knew that was exactly what she was to him.

He kissed his fiancé, feeling that this was the happiest day of his life.


	31. A plan

Every time she woke up after accepting Jimmy's wonderful request, Rory could hardly believe she would marry him, always gazing admiringly at the ring on her finger. But each passing day also brought her to reality, showing that the big day was coming.

That's why the couple met on a Saturday, determined to decide everything about their wedding. Rory sat next to her fiancé in the Mays' kitchen, only they were there, but deep down she knew that maybe her uncles and Emily and Louisa would pass by them out of curiosity, or just to see if they were all right and doing well with the organization.

"Okay, I think we should start with the guest list" Jimmy started to work "I already have my list ready."

"Oh let me see," Rory asked, seeing that he had a sheet of paper in his hands with some names.

She read the names of his parents and sisters, Felix and Robert, with a special mark indicating that they would be the groom's best men, his maternal grandparents, Sheila Saunders and Larry Martin.

"Is that okay, or do you have any objections?" he asked.

"Objection? No, not at all, it's whom I was expecting you to invite,” she said with a smile, “besides, I think you'll find my list pretty predictable, I thought of my family, of course, Mom, Dad, Felix, Rufus, Lily and Lola, oh Kate, and I can't forget a few more Taylor relatives, Aunt Clare, Grandma Winnie, her friend Alice, um ... Without forgetting the French folks, they wouldn't forgive me for forgetting them."

"That's what I'm afraid of, forgetting someone important and creating enmities over it." Jimmy shuddered as he declared his concern.

"Oh, in that case, you forgot Uncle Freddie and Uncle John, and their families, of course," Rory pointed out.

Jimmy quickly jotted down everyone's names, struggling to remember someone else. By his own account, he wasn't leaving anyone else aside.

"Well, we have about 150 guests," the groom said, "plenty of people, right?"

"I know, which means we'll need a big place to hold the party and the ceremony," Rory pointed out.

"I'd really like to get married in a church, but it's okay if you don't want to," Jimmy said.

"Wow, I'm so agitated that I didn't even notice, of course, a wedding is held in the church, will be much more beautiful and special, and then we have the party in the salon" she agreed.

"I think that's more than we had to decide, the other things are ... simpler," Jimmy said.

They proceeded to decide on dinner and desserts, decor and reception. They made calls for the rest of the day, negotiating and hiring services, after all they felt mentally tired. Rory leaned back over Jimmy's shoulder as he snuggled her closer to him. That's how the groom's mother found them.

"Are you okay, my darlings?" Chrissie asked gently.

"All's fine, Aunt Chris." Rory gave her a thumbs up.

"Mom, do you remember your wedding being as much work as ours?" Jimmy asked tiredly.

"Well, yes, Jim, wedddings are really hard work, but you did a good job." Mrs. May praised them, realizing their efforts "but have you thought about what to do next, I mean, do you know where you will live after you get married, and how you will equip the whole house?"

"Jesus, Mom! The poor souls are so tired and you come and scare them with the cruel reality?" The comment came from Louisa, which made her sister-in-law laugh.

"Well said, Lou," Rory answered.

"Mom, I've thought about it all yes, don't worry, but we need to take care of one thing at a time, okay?" Jimmy justifies himself.

"I'm sorry, Jim, I know you have everything under control." Chrissie kissed her son's cheek comforting him.

She was gone for a minute and in the meantime, Emily and Brian appeared, both talking animatedly, as if they were inside their own world, working out a secret plan. As they got closer, they decided to reveal their big secret to Jimmy, Rory, and Louisa.

"Jim, Dad and I were preparing a surprise for you and Rory, but we wanted to know if you'll like it," Emily said.

"Okay, just tell us, Em," Jimmy asked his sister.

"We really wanted to play "I Was Born To Love You" to you, with Uncle Freddie, Uncle John and Uncle Roger," Emily said, without losing her excitement.

"Wait, do you want Queen to play in our wedding?" Jimmy braced himself not to react too abruptly.

"Yeah, son, it's going to be great, everyone together, playing live, taking guests' requests ..." Brian said with the animation of a child.

Rory glanced between her fiance and father-in-law, understanding an old fear. She understood well what Jimmy felt, was afraid of how uninformed guests would react to the knowledge that the newlyweds were children of members of a famous rock band.

"Dad, better not, we were thinking about hiring a DJ, don't be offended ..." Jim felt bad about it, but knew he had to be honest with his father.

"A DJ ?! You're kidding us, James!" Emily was exalted, which scared everyone "no, bro, I won't let you do such a rubbish thing."

"What's the matter with a DJ?" Rory wanted to know the reason for such a reaction.

"They don't play real music, they just turn one thing into another, it's lazy, it doesn't require a shred of creativity," Emily explained.

Before the argument got stronger, Chrissie brought a truce in the form of blackberry juice and sandwiches, which made everyone calmer.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, I didn't mean to cause this riot, much less your sister, did you, Emily?" Brian's tone to his daughter was scolding.

"What is it, dad?" the girl replied in a tone of complaint "okay, sorry, but ... Why can't we play? We're your family, no one goes to your wedding because of Queen, but because they're happy to see you and Rory geting married."

"Okay, little sister, you won, looking that way, you're right, but look" Jimmy paused meaningfully "don't make a fuss about it, please, okay?"

"Deal." The younger May sibling smiled with satisfaction.

"Deal," Brian repeated, promising the same.

It was a great moment, full of decisions and choices, and maybe it was also time for Jimmy and Rory to better deal with their parents' fame. They had already gotten over a lot as they grew older, but the fear was still there. They exchanged a look, deciding it would be an honor to receive the musical honors from Emily, their fathers, and their uncles.


	32. A wedding

Rory's mother made sure to wake her children early, even though she knew how they would react. By monday morning, she was sure Tigerlily would complain, Rufus might fall asleep again, and even Roger would take a little trouble, Lola might be a little annoyed. Of the four, Dominique allowed the little girl to sleep a little longer.

When she went to look at how Rory was before calling her three youngest children, the bride was already awake, completely agitated, somewhat nervous, but willing to move on, after all she couldn't wait to say the all-important yes. .

"Hi, Mom, good morning," Rory greeted Dom quickly, "is everything okay with everyone?"

"Oh yes, I'll have some work, but nothing I can't handle," her mother giggled. "And you? How are you doing?"

"Well, really, I just hope everything goes well." The girl smiled optimistically.

Dom smiled back, then began her hard work.

"Rufus, it's time, my love," she shook her son slightly, waiting for him to react.

"Hi, Mom ..." he murmured, struggling to get up "I know, I will."

"It's better you sit down so you don't sleep again," his mother recommended as she separated her son's clothes.

Then it was Tigerlily's turn, which really proved harder to wake up. She didn't react to Dominique calling her, her mother had to turn on the bedroom light, which bothered the girl's eyes and she woke up.

"Rory's wedding it's today!" Lily woke up suddenly when she remembered the occasion.

The girl got up at once and also got ready. Dominique took another look at Lola, who, as she hoped, was still sleeping. She left her daughter and returned to her own room, finding Roger practically ready.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," she said with amusement.

"Good morning to you too" Roger stole a kiss from his wife "did you think I was going to be late on our daughter's wedding day? No, I'm as anxious as she is, I'm afraid of tripping over the crossing."

"You're not going to stumble, it's going to be all right, I'm sure." Mrs. Taylor nodded -"anyway Rory can lead you."

"I know so," he agreed.

Meanwhile, the groom had come forward, as a good punctual British man. Most of his guests had already arrived and taken their seats in the church, Robert was already standing next to Jimmy, Eliza sat, waiting for the bride to arrive along with Kate and Louisa, as they would be the bridesmaids. However, while they were in position, the groom could no longer restrain himself and began pacing to the church entrance, looking out into the street for the slightest hint that Rory was coming. Before he had the strength to return to his seat, Robert went after him and touched his shoulder.

"Jim, relax," Rob said heartily.

"I know, I know, I'm starting to get paranoid" Jimmy admitted and sighed deeply "I even ... never mind ..."

"No, you tell me, let it out, otherwise you might pass out." Rob was a little more energetic, knowing his friend well.

"I'm afraid she'll give up and not come again," the groom murmured fearfully.

"Jim ..." Deacon was surprised, but was understanding "that won't happen, it won't, all of us and Rory are sure that you are made for each other, don't doubt it. She is only late because she is following tradition."

"Okay, okay, I believe that yes, I know I was exaggerated ..." Jimmy breathed, composed himself, adjusting his jacket.

Robert put a hand on his shoulder and guided him back to the altar, Jimmy grinned at him gratefully. Brian and Chrissie noticed the movement, but when they saw that their son was getting a little better, they were relieved.

Suddenly Felix came running down the corridor, which caught everyone's attention as they turned to him. Jimmy almost left his seat, but thought better and waited for his friend to come to him.

"Sorry for the delay, Jim, Mom was late when she took Rory into the salon and all, but finally, we're here." Felix gave a nervous smile at the end, but still the groom was relieved.

Felix, his father, and his sister took their posts, the violinist played the bridal march alone, and then Roger and Rory walked into the church, step by step. The bride checked to see if her beloved was there, of course he was and was already crying. There were times when Jimmy thought this day would never come, but he was there, living in that moment, for real.

Rory grinned, a beautiful smile reserved only for her fiancé. When the crossing finally ended, Jimmy took bride's hand gently, the couple turned to the minister. The groom wiped a few tears before the minister began the ceremony.

"Welcome to this day and occasion when Rory Eleanor Taylor and James May, driven by their love for each other, come to me so that I will unite them in marriage by the authority given me," the minister went on, then turned to the bride "do you, Rory, accept James as your husband, to love him, honor him, and share the life you will build together from today and forever?"

"I do," she said softly, looking straight at Jimmy so that he had no doubt.

"James, would you accept to have Rory as your wife, to love her, honor her, and share the life you will build together from today and forever?" it was Jim's turn to answer.

"I do," he said in a sob of tears, thrilled, but composing himself, he decided to repeat, his voice clearer and firmer now, "I do."

"Okay, you can bring the rings, please" asked the minister, it was the cue of Lily and Lola.

The bride's sisters came walking down the aisle holding hands, holding little baskets where the precious rings rested. Lily handed Jimmy and Lola to Rory, with a nod from the minister, he indicated that Rory put the ring on Jimmy's finger, then it was his turn, his firm but delicate hand, his bride knew he would never leave her, and how grateful and safe she was for that.

"By the power given to me by God, and in front of all these witnesses, I declare you husband and wife," the minister announced, "you can kiss the bride."

Jimmy stared at her for a second, repeating to himself that his beloved Rory was indeed his wife and that nothing would separate them. He then kissed her, sealing their marriage.

A while later, they arrived at the salon, being greeted with love and affection by all relatives and friends. Then they were somewhat pushed by the photographer to pose for some records. The Mays and Taylors joined the bride and groom for a beautiful family photo, then only Brian, John, Roger and Freddie stood by them, then their siblings, and the photo that most moved Jimmy was Robert and Felix by his side.

"You did it, man." Robert hugged him, referring to his friend's despair and worry of so many years ago.

"Welcome to the family, brother." Felix hugged him too, saying with all his heart.

Larry and Sheila were the next to congratulate the newlyweds.

"I knew you were getting married, and it was all so beautiful, congratulations, Rory and Jimmy." Sheila looked at them both.

Kate then came to hug Rory.

"I'm very happy for you," said Miss. Sheperd, looking proudly at his friends.

From the stage of the hall, near all the instruments and sound equipment, emerged Emily, radiant and ingenious, staring at the audience as if waiting for that moment for a long time.

"Hi guys, how are you?" she said sympathetically "I'm Emily, one of the groom's sisters, I would like to say that I am very happy for you, I already love my brother very much, and Rory was always a close friend, and ... it's wonderful to see you together, you make each other perfect, well, I'm here to honor you. This is for you, Mr. and Mrs. May!"

Following the cue, Brian, Freddie, John and Roger took the stage. Freddie, in turn, approached Emily, placing a hand on her shoulder, the girl smiled at her uncle, so they started singing the song she had promised, "I Was Born To Love You".

Rory began to follow, singing softly, while Jimmy's mind and heart led him to a beautiful thought.

"As much as I'm reluctant, Uncle Freddie says everything I wanted to say to you with this song," he confessed to his wife, "it's really how I feel."

"Oh me too" Rory smiled at him "today, more than ever, I'm sure I was born to love you, my husband."

Jimmy kissed his wife, feeling all his doubts disappear in that moment of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally these two got married. Was it worth the wait guys? I hope so, thank you so much for following Jimmy and Rory's saga here. See you!


	33. A life shared by two

Jimmy and Rory were already well aware of what would now be their new home, but it was the first time they had definitely entered, to live there at once, making it their home.

It was a commonplace, but cozy, both decided that they preferred a house over an apartment, which was perhaps tighter and more isolated, a house that was much larger and airy. There they had a small hall where they adorned their walls with portraits, pictures of their honeymoon, other occasions when they were younger, one of their wedding, and even when they were children.

It was this picture that always thrilled the new Mr. and Mrs. May, Jimmy was impressed, remembering how far he had gone to get to where they were and feeling that it was all really worth it. Rory was surprised that these two children in the picture had no idea they would ever marry each other, but here they were.

The living room was framed by the three sofas, with the TV facing them. There were two bedrooms on the second floor, next to each other. The largest was the couple's and the smallest had turned into a small office for Jimmy, though it was more a place to store his books rather than work.

He was still Dr. Grimes's assistant and Rory also continued as an assistant in the hospital she worked until another opportunity arose. Both were full of plans, which made them seek each other out for advice.

It was common for them to get tired of work, but even so, they shared homework, so no one was overwhelmed, although Jimmy wanted to do all the work for his wife and Rory had to convince him otherwise. So one night they cooked dinner together and after everything was ready, they sat down to eat.

"Jimmy."

"Rory."

They spoke each other's names at the same time, which made them laugh.

"Say it first," Mrs. May conceded.

"No, you," he said.

"In alphabetical order, so we don't need to fight," she decided, "come on, just talk."

"Okay, that's fair," Jimmy sighed. "Well, I thought a lot, I did some calculations here and there, and decided that, actually, there is nothing decided yet, but everything is favorable and I really wanted to open my own clinic, the what do you think?"

"Wow, Jim, that's a good idea, I can't deny" his wife was surprised "if you made all the plans and precautions, I think it's worth investing."

"So, my love, since you mentioned it" he rubbed the back of his neck 'every investment carries a risk and in my case would be waiting for clients, I can stay a month or a year or more without salary and that would be terrible for us."

"Yeah, it would be," Rory was honest, "so, well, maybe my plans will help you with yours."

"Oh were you thinking of something like that too?" Jim soon became interested in her wishes.

"It's about getting better in work, getting a new job, where I earn more and work less and have more guarantees," Rory explained.

"What do you want?" he asked, wanting to know more.

"There is a pediatrician position at London General Hospital and honestly, I wanted to sign up for an interview" she said hopefully "there's also a chance I won't pass, but Jim, I think it's worth the risk if all go well, this will be great for us."

"Well, can I come up with a plan together?" he suggested.

"Sure." Rory smiled in agreement.

"Try you first, if you get the job, we'll have the support for our home we need," Jimmy told the first step. "Then I'll use my savings and start the clinic project for good."

"Sounds perfect, Jimmy May," she replied sweetly. "Have you been told how smart you are?"

"Yeah," Jimmy blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Rory Taylor May."

With the decision made, Jimmy gave his wife full support for her to try the job interview. The morning that it would happen, Rory woke up worried, afraid, it wasn't easy the challenge she was about to face, but if that was what she wanted, nothing would stop her.

She faced her fears, got up, and got ready. Her husband, always attentive to her, did his best to calm her down. He hugged her, kissed her cheek, and offered her chamomile tea.

"It's fine, it helps calm down," he advised as he handed her the cup.

"Yeah, I know," she nodded and took a sip. "You're looking a lot like your mother now."

"People say I look more like her than my dad." He shrugged.

"No, you have a lot of both," Rory countered, sipping some more tea.

She ate some bread quickly and kissed her husband, saying goodbye and waiting for him to cheer for her.

"Please God, let her get it ..." he pleaded silently as he watched her walk away.

Rory was the third interviewee of seven candidates, her expertise in pediatrics and her experience as an assistant contributed greatly in her favor. She returned home, hoping the best would happen. Jimmy's company, affection, and comfort helped her not to think so much about the answer she was expecting.

The next day she received confirmation that the job was hers, which made her vibrate and shriek with happiness as she hung up the phone. Jimmy barely had time to get ready to receive his wife's hug, she jumped into his arms and Jim lost his balance, almost falling.

"I'm sorry." Rory realized what she did, but then laughed.

"Well, if I hurt myself, I would have my doctor wife to take care of me," he joked, "and now it looks like she's just become the newest pediatrician at General Hospital."

"Yeah, that's it, they just called telling me that I got the job" she replied excitedly "it went well, Jim, this is wonderful!"

He nodded, she kissed him to celebrate her great achievement once again.

Rory quickly adapted to her new job, she was such a friendly and radiant person that it was hard not to get along with her. Of course there were sometimes a few exceptions, but that wasn't the case there. Dr. Taylor May's personality was perfect for her profession, especially now for caring for children and helping them understand all the procedures and hospital environment.

Seeing his wife so successful, it was Jimmy's turn to work on putting his plans into action. Rory returned all his support back, helping him pick where the clinic would work and get potential clients.

When the day came to open May Physiotherapy Clinic, Rory and Jimmy couldn't be happier. Their dreams were coming true, from finding true love to each other to building a stable life together.


	34. A new member of the family

Rory woke up a little unwell, but still, she wouldn't leave a little pain for nothing to stop her working. Even though she was a doctor and fully aware that pain could mean something, she decided that she would find out later if necessary.

She and Jimmy split up in opposite directions for their respective jobs, and only then did Rory realize that she really wasn't doing well. She felt dizzy and slightly nauseous, and like that, she got stuck, she didn't know if she was coming home or going to the hospital, to work, not to be examined or something.

When the malaise passed, she went to work. She felt good in the morning, but when it came time for lunch, she didn't have a shred of food, feeling her stomach tighten.

That's when Mrs. Taylor May stopped to think, there were no apparent symptoms to make her dizzy and tired. She had made no physical exertion more than usual, had eaten nothing different. If none of this could make her sick, then just something else could. She was a doctor, had seen these symptoms in other people, in other women, more specifically. When this happened, it usually indicated a pregnancy. Then Rory came to the conclusion that this could be what was happening to her.

Her eyes widened just thinking about it, but then she smiled broadly and even laughed. If that was what had happened, she was happy, very happy. It was unexpected, but still, it was something Rory wanted. She knew Jimmy would be as happy as she was.

First of all, she needed to make sure that was it. She ended up using lunch time to take a pregnancy test, and finally, she was really pregnant. Having confirmation made her cry for joy, and the next instant she began to wonder how she would tell Jimmy.

She spent the rest of the day working, containing her great joy within herself, telling no one else about the job, wanting Jimmy to be the first to know. She returned home, waiting for her husband, counting the seconds until he arrived.

"Jim, hi!" his wife greeted him quickly.

"Hi, how are things here, my love?" he asked kindly.

"Fine, couldn't be better," she said, smiling.

"Well, are you ready to make dinner? What are we doing today?" Jimmy was willing to cook.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm not very hungry, but I better eat anyway," Rory commented on herself.

"Didn't you have time for lunch? Did something happen?" he was curious and worried.

"Well, it did happen," she confirmed, taking a more serious and apprehensive stance.

"Okay, what is it?" Jim prepared to hear her.

"Jimmy, today I ... I found out I'm pregnant," she said slowly and carefully.

"Really? My God! I ... Rory!" he hugged her and kissed her cheek "what a wonderful thing, this is ..."

"I know, amazing!" she said. "I know we didn't talk about it or anything, but I was very happy, Jim, and I imagine you do too."

"Me? I, my love, couldn't be happier!" Jimmy added, "I've always dreamed of being by your side, but having a family with you goes far beyond what I could imagine. I love you!"

"I love you too." Rory was thrilled and her husband then kissed her.

After that, from initial astonishment to getting used to the idea, the couple thought about when and how they would tell the rest of the family. A surprise visit to the Taylors was what they ended up doing, Rory hoped to find her parents and siblings at home, luckily there they were, although Roger was about to go out with the kids, but his eldest daughter convinced her to stay at home just a little bit more.

"Wow, Rory, where is the fire? You did nothing wrong, did you?" Tigerlily asked, curious and surprised.

"No, none of that, I promise you," she gave a nervous smile. "I just need to tell you all something now."

Her family was startled, but said nothing more, finding it better to hear to find out what it was about.

"Well, guys." Rory rubbed her hands together, bravely formulating the important words. "Jimmy and I would like to tell you that we are expecting a baby!"

"Wow!" was the prominent word of the Taylors.

Felix and the three youngest kids hugged the couple, Dominique would do the same, but stopped when she saw her husband in shock.

"Roger, my love?" she nudged him, hoping he would move or say something.

"My baby will have a baby, how is this possible?" He turned to his wife in amazement. "I think I'm too young to be a grandfather."

"Dad, please!" commented Felix.

"No, don't get me wrong, I'm happy, it's quite a surprise!" Finally Roger got up, giving his daughter and son-in-law a hug.

"If Rory is going to have a baby, does it mean will be uncles and aunts, me, Lily, Lola and Felix?" Rufus reflected "but the three of us are children!"

"Yeah, I know it's not very common, son," Dominique smiled at him before explaining, "but it's because Rory is old enough to be a mother while you're still kids."

"So Rory is already very old!" Lily said on purpose, in a mischievous tone.

"Tigerlily!" Her mother replied, somewhat indignant, but all ended up laughing.

The Mays reaction had more tears and more hugs, they were always like that, and all that caring and attention would never change, which was a relief to Jimmy and Rory.

"You two are going to be the best parents in the world, I'm sure," Brian complimented the couple.

"Yeah, Dad, I hope to do a job as good as yours and Mom's," Jimmy confessed, which earned him another hug from his mother.

"Always do your best, Jim, that's what I did, and what I kept doing to this day," Chrissie added, based on her own experience.

"That's our biggest plan now, Aunt," Rory confirmed, "the biggest and most important of all, for sure."

"Look, if you need a babysitter, you can count on me," Emily volunteered, all excited.

"Of course, Emily, we trust you," the future mother accepted, "I'm sure the baby will love Aunt Em."

"I hope he'll love Aunt Lou too," Louisa commented. "I only say one thing, Rory. If Jimmy is such a boring dad, you have to be the cool mom and let the kid play and have fun, okay?"

"I'm not like that!" Jimmy defended himself.

"I know you're not, just very careful," his sister explained, "which can spoil the fun on occasion."

"Okay, Lou, we get it." It was Brian's turn to advise his daughter, patting her on the back.

This is how the May and Taylor families got ready to receive another beloved child among them.


	35. A son

Gradually, Rory got used to staying at home and away from work, which she missed so much, but she stopped taking care of other children, to take care of her own son. She knew very well how a pregnancy worked, every process and advancement in her son's upbringing, yet seeing it all happen to herself was a big thrill for Rory.

Even with all the care needed in her routine, as the months went by, the prospective mother was becoming increasingly anxious and agitated, she knew she would soon meet her son, yet it was being difficult for her to wait for the right time.

"To think my mother went through this five times," Rory mused, telling her husband one night when they were sitting together in their backyard, "and I can barely contain myself."

"I know how anxious you are, but believe me, this is not good for the baby," Jimmy advised, being gentle.

"I know, I know" his wife agreed, sighing, looking at her slightly large belly "but just thinking that soon we will have the baby here with us and all the work that we will have to take care of him, it's .."

"Terrifying?" Jimmy guessed.

"No, you fool, no, no," Rory gave one of his beaming smiles. "It's wonderful, wonderful! I can't wait to be a mother, really."

"Well, you already are, and you're much calmer than me," he blurted out.

"What do you mean?" She was confused and took his nearest hand. "What aren't you telling me, James May?"

"Oh nothing, just a natural fear and nervousness, I think," he shrugged. "I thought I'd gotten over it."

"Gotten over the fear of what?" Rory was willing to hear him.

"I felt this apprehension when my sisters were born" he said "I was trying to be ready, to know what to do, to help my parents."

"I know what you're talking about" she laughed softly, happy to understand "I think I felt that too, with Rufie, Lily and Lola. You wonder what your role will be in the family now that you have one more baby, but you know my love, we did well on that. Our siblings confirm that, well, we are good siblings, we take good care of them."

"But the biggest responsibilities were with our parents, and now we'll be parents," Jimmy put the question. "Taking care of our son or daughter is directly in our hands."

"Yes" Rory didn't stop agreeing, also remembering something else "remember when we were kids and we talked about helping people, taking care of them? That's what we did and being honest, we do a great job and we will be even better looking after our son, you will see."

"Yes, we will," Jimmy just agreed, seeing that his wife was rightly covered.

With a little more time, they could discover that they would have a boy, which cheered his uncles and aunts, who came to visit Rory constantly, especially in the later stages of her pregnancy. It was during this final period when the couple chose a name for their child. Jimmy had suggested George, Henry, Carl, but none had pleased Rory.

"Oh no, none of them sound so good to me," she said, "I just know I wanted to pay tribute to my father, he charged me as soon as I knew he's a boy."

"Oh sure, Uncle Roger being eccentric as usual" Jim laughed a little embarrassed "I'm sorry my love, but I won't call our son Roger Taylor Jr.

"No, no, he tried to put that name on my brothers, and Mum stopped him, thank goodness." Rory also dismissed the idea.

"Fine, no problem for me, but a first name ..." Jimmy agreed, still thinking of a solution.

His mind led him to think of other personalities he knew, geniuses who made history, important figures of the past. He grinned as he came to think of a name.

"Isaac!" he said. "I think Isaac would be perfect."

"Isaac? Not bad ..." said Mrs. Taylor May "I think so, yes, Jimmy, that's fine by me."

They embraced as they celebrated the decision, causing Isaac's reaction to stir at his parents' gesture of affection.

With everything decided and prepared to receive Isaac, all that remained was to await his arrival. Jimmy stood beside his wife, giving all the support she needed, counting the time between contractions, until the doctor examined her and said it was time for the baby to be born.

Rory and Jimmy parted to prepare for the moment, in the meantime, he warned the family, and then the couple was together again. She failed to pay attention to medical procedures to focus solely on giving birth to her child. All that was in her consciousness at the moment was her baby coming into the world and her husband holding her hand, Jimmy occasionally looking at her, giving her strength, experiencing that unbelievable moment together. Even with Isaac's cry warning his parents, Jimmy didn't move away from Rory.

"Where is he Jim? I want to see him ... ” she sighed.

"Calm down, you just have to wait a little longer." Jimmy kissed her cheek. "Spare your strength, you'll need it."

Rory nodded, letting his eyes close, recovering from the effort, but his heart was still racing. All she needed now was to see Isaac, to know what her beloved little son looked like. She shifted quickly on the bed to see that they were bringing the baby for her to hold.

"Oh look at you, my son ..." Rory said excitedly "so beautiful ..."

"Yes, here you are ..." Jimmy sighed beside his family "welcome, Isaac, I'm your father and this is your mother."

Soon after, he left, letting his son and wife rest. Outside, the younger grandparents were waiting for news. Jimmy got a hug from his parents and in-laws, only then told them what they wanted to hear.

"I left Rory resting now, she and the baby are fine," he warned.

"And what's the name of our little grandson?" Chrissie asked out of curiosity, but Brian and Roger were already preparing for a possible discussion.

"Well, Rory and I chose Isaac Roger Taylor May," Jimmy said, afraid to disappoint his father.

"Seriously? Roger's name?" snapped Brian.

"Well, Brian, don't start, I think I deserve a tribute after I put May in Lola's name, we're even now!" complained Roger.

"Gentlemen, I think this is unnecessary." Dominique scolded them and they fell silent.

"Brian, I thought you didn't like those homages," his wife nudged him.

"Maybe I've been waiting for this more than I'd like to admit," Brian confessed, "but I'm happy with the name Isaac, reminds me of Isaac Newton."

"And Abraham's son too, right? I confess I was inspired by them," Jimmy said.

"If that's the way it is, then it's okay," Grandpa May closed the matter.

The old friends left their feud aside to meet their grandson, celebrating the extraordinary fact that the two best-friend couples were grandparents of the same beautiful little boy.


	36. A child in the family

Everything was silent at the Taylor May house, little Isaac was beginning to adapt to his home, but in the middle of this adaptation, he felt a little discomfort. He had woken up alone in the middle of his huge room and, all he had left, was to call on his parents, the only way he knew, crying out loud.

Rory felt her body complain when she moved to get up, she still felt limp due to the recovery of her delivery. So she was grateful when Jimmy was so much faster and ignored her tiredness to go to their son. Even in the dark, little Isaac's eyes stood out in the darkness, recognizing the figure of Jimmy.

The color of his eyes was a beautiful shade of green, it was the result of mixing the color of his parents' eyes. His hair was light, blond like Rory's, in fact, many of the little boy's features came from his mother, making his parents think he had a lot from the Taylors more; his chin, for example, was exactly the shape of his paternal grandfather's chin, but still, he had the Mays' eyes and protruding cheeks.

After a while admiring Isaac, seeing that he had calmed down when he saw him, Jimmy finally took him on his lap, enjoying that peaceful moment between father and son. Jimmy found it hard to believe that all of this was real, it was true that he and Rory had found happiness together, and Isaac was further proof of that, a sign that something his father had waited so long for had been accomplished. Eventually, Isaac fell asleep again, moved and rummaged in his crib, dreaming, with things that he didn't even understand, but that made him happy, smiling. Jimmy noticed this, and couldn't help saying one more thing to his son, before he left the room.

"You are the most beautiful promise of hope, Zac ..." murmured his father, smiling.

Rory used every moment she would have at home to pay attention to her son, also learning to take care of him. Neither she nor Jimmy had any doubts about health issues, they let Isaac play and explore, having fun, discovering, but being careful to give him a good shower after all the fun.

Luckily for the new parents, Isaac seemed to enjoy bathing and water in general. Sometimes, visiting Grandpa Roger and Grandma Dom, he laughed and had a lot of fun with his younger uncle and aunts who played with him in the pool. Of course, on these occasions, Rory always kept an eye on him, she knew how much her brothers could be quite mischievous and exaggerate in the games with Isaac in a way that she wouldn't like. She also put on sunscreen in her baby all the time, without taking her son out of her sight.

"It's okay, Rory" Jimmy reassured her "let him enjoy it, and your siblings too."

"It's that Isaac is just a baby, you know? Babies are small, fragile and need care because of that" she tried to justify herself.

Gradually, Rory left her paranoia, but remained protective and careful, the result of her maternal instinct. All of this allowed her to hear the first word from her little boy, who could only be "mommy".

She was helping him cross the street, her little Isaac had just learned to walk, his steps were still small and careful. In his childish opinion, his mother was going too fast for him to keep pace.

"Wait, Mommy" he asked in a cute little voice.

"Oh my God!" Rory came to a sudden stop, so surprised that she was "I hope, I hope yes, but can you say it again?"

"Mommy" he smiled when he called her.

Rory hugged him and kissed his cheek lovingly. Together, she and Jimmy watched their little boy grow up to be a smart, curious little boy with a strong opinion.

When the family was shopping at the supermarket, little Isaac, 4 years old, always stopped when they came near the bakery, staring at the window full of sweets.

"Ah we arrived at your favorite part of the market" said his father once, approaching "what will it be today, Zac?"

"The one over there, Dad, the one with whipped cream," said the boy.

"There's a lot more than whipped cream over there," said Jimmy, laughing a little.

"I'll like it anyway" Zac guaranteed.

Jimmy then bought his son what he wanted, and found him very cute, enjoying the chocolate cake with whipped cream. He took advantage of it so much that he ended up smearing himself, Rory wiped it off with her hands immediately when she saw the face of her son all white with whipped cream. Even with care, she was pleased to see him so happy, just being a child.

Isaac in everything he did was Rory and Jimmy's greatest pride and joy, but not just theirs. His uncles and aunts admired the boy even more. Louisa realized how energetic her nephew was, one of his favorite games was to run and jump around the yard, and for that reason, as a 5th birthday present, she gave him a soccer ball as a gift.

"Oh cool, really cool!" Said the admired little boy, holding the gift he had liked so much.

It didn't take long for him to kick and run after the ball, playing with Aunt Lou. Isaac also loved to play at Emily and Justin's house, his uncle and aunt insisted on spending weekends with him. It was at the Alfords' house that little Taylor May became interested in music, watching his aunt play the piano.

"Did you like it, Zac?" she asked, doing a little fun solo, making him laugh.

With Uncle Justin, Isaac liked to search for bugs in the garden, he dug holes with his own hands, without fear, watching the worms and beetles that appeared. Of course, Aunt Em washed his hands very well before his medical parents saw him.

On days like this, when Isaac was having fun with his uncles and aunts, he came home tired, but very happy. Even so, his mother insisted that he have dinner before going to sleep. Isaac never denied the special pasta his father made, with a lot of cheese and ham, which was what the boy liked most on the plate.

Over time, Isaac was holding the fork much more deftly, which made his parents think how fast he was growing. But that impression passed a little when he asked for his mother's lap, full of tiredness.

"Yeah, for now you're still my baby," Rory murmured, which made Jimmy smile at her.

"Tell me a story," Isaac asked as he settled into his bed.

"Uh, let me think "Jimmy sat at the foot of the bed "how about this? The time Grandpa wanted to learn to skate and he slipped and fell."

"So he got hurt? Which grandpa? Bri or Rog?" Isaac yawned, already closing his eyes.

"Grandpa Brian, son, but he was fine after going to the hospital, and the doctors took care of him," Jimmy explained.

By that time, Zac had already slept.

"It wasn't one of your best stories, but at least he slept," Rory commented.

"I'm sorry, at least I tried" Jimmy laughed and let his little boy rest.

Isaac needed rest, as he intended to live another of his adventures the next day.


	37. An afternoon with the Taylors

It was a day off for Jimmy and Rory, and as much as they wanted to spend their free time with their little boy, they understood Roger and Dominique's willingness to spend a little time with him too. When his parents warned him that he would be staying with his grandparents for the rest of the day, Isaac gave a huge smile and even took a few leaps, rushing Jimmy and Rory so they could go soon. The couple was already used to the son's rhythm and just followed him to the family car.

After a short trip to the Taylors' home, where Isaac's mother had grown up, there were Dominique and Roger waiting for their only grandchild.

"What's up, my boy? How are you?" The grandfather shook his hand affectionately.

"I'm fine, Grandpa, I can't wait to play a lot" announced Isaac.

"Well, we wanted to take you for a walk, but if I'm not mistaken it will rain" Grandma Dom warned.

"Rain? Today? Oh, I don’t know, Mom, everything is so sunny for now" Rory said, a little doubtful.

"Well, sometimes the predictions are really wrong, but anyway, we can have fun here at home, right, Zac?" Dominique spoke and looked at her grandson.

"Uh huh" he nodded.

So, the little boy said goodbye to his parents, who hugged him a little more and Rory remade the recommendations she always made.

"It's okay, dear, we take care of you and your brothers, remember? It's going to be okay,” Roger reminded her.

"Okay, Dad, then see you later" Rory accepted her father's answer "bye."

So, the first thing Isaac did at his grandparents' house was to ride a bike, it was his aunt Lola's bike, which she made a point of borrowing, while he was still learning to ride without training wheels. Isaac was fearless, he wasn't afraid even falling over here and there. It was beautiful for Dominique and Roger to see their grandson's courage, but eventually, despite the progress he was making that afternoon, the four had to run home, after all, Mrs. Taylor had nailed it when she said it was going to rain.

"Wow, that was so suddenly" Lola commented after being safe from the rain, inside the house.

"I told you my love, let's be patient until the rain passes" Dom warned her daughter.

"I just hope Rufus and Lily don't get rain on the way back" Roger hoped this would happen, his two children had gone out to meet their respective girlfriend and boyfriend.

"I don't know, honey, depending on where they are, they will risk it even taking a rain shower" Dom laughed, knowing her children well.

"Can we take a rain shower too?" Isaac asked hopefully.

"No way, young man, your parents would give me a nice scolding if I left, most your mother, I think" Roger explained to his grandson.

"Oh ..." lamented the little one.

His aunt Lola, who was also a child like him, although she was 3 years older, was prone to be bored, so she had an idea to chase away boredom.

"What if we played hide and seek, Zac?" she suggested "I hide and you look, or you hide first and I look."

"I'll hide!" Isaac didn't need to answer any more for his aunt to understand that he wanted to play, he ran before Lola even counted to ten.

After she finished counting, she went out to look, and because they had played like this before, Lola knew exactly where she could find her nephew. In order not to lose the fun, it took her a while to get close to the curtain in the room, Isaac's feet gave up his location.

"I found you!" She announced pulling the curtain, Isaac took advantage of the discovery to scare his aunt, roaring like a playful tiger.

"Oh, Zac!" Lola recovered from the shock, giving a sigh.

"I hid here so you can find me soon and I scare you" he revealed his original plan.

"Yeah, I realized you were barely hiding" she added "so, is it my turn to hide?"

"Okay," he nodded.

The boy closed his eyes and started to count, Lola wondered where he could hide inside his huge house. In the meantime, Tigerlily and Rufus would come home, drenched and trying to get rid of the spare water as they could.

"Didn't you manage to escape the rain? You'd better wait ..." Dominique told her children, after bringing towels for them.

"Oh, thanks mom" Rufus thanked "well, we were going to where Austin and Kimberly agreed to meet us, but the rain caught us halfway."

"We sent a message to cancel and leave it for another day" Tigerlily added "we waited at the bus stop, but we got wet a lot before coming here."

"Aunt Lily? Uncle Rufie?" Isaac came running towards them, forgetting the hide and seek for a while.

"Hi, Isaac!" Lily ran up to him and gave him a big hug, he didn't mind getting wet "what are you doing here?"

"My mom and dad brought me ..." he replied.

"Oh you came to see us, good" Rufus kissed the boy's cheek, affectionately "sorry that we can't swim today."

"It's okay" Isaac understood "but did you take a shower? Grandma said you were going to do this ..."

"Ah, believe me it wasn't on purpose," Tigerlily said.

The wet uncles ended up going to change quickly, meanwhile, their mother had the idea to make some hot chocolate, especially for them, but the whole family ended up taking it.

"So, we only have the TV, how boring ..." Rufus lamented to his younger sisters and his nephew.

"What a lack of imagination, huh, Ruf!" demanded Tigerlily "we just have to invent something, what were you playing, Lola?"

"Hide and seek," she replied, "but it was already getting boring."

"Hum ..." her older sister replied, starting to think about something else "ah ... there is something we can do."

Tigerlily got up, going to the messiest room in the house, a room to store all the stuff the Taylors thought was important. She gathered several empty boxes and came down the stairs, from below you could only see her legs and feet, and her hands holding underneath, the height of the boxes covered her face.

"Do you want help, Lily?" Lola volunteered, hearing a muffled "yeah" behind the boxes.

The two sisters shared the weight, dropping everything in the room.

"What are we going to do, Aunt Lily?" asked Isaac, curious.

"A fort!" announced the girl, all excited.

She, her brothers and their nephew stacked the boxes, forming a wall.

"Now we separate the teams, like, me and Lola, you and Zac, could it be?" Rufus suggested, his sisters were in agreement.

Lola was the one who gathered the pillows and distributed them to everyone, Isaac was still in doubt about the game his uncle and aunt had made up.

"You and I will try to invade their fort with the pillows, okay, Zac?" Lola instructed.

Without hesitating, the boy threw a pillow hard, knocking over one of the boxes, which hit Rufus in the back, who was still crouching down to prepare for the confrontation.

"Hey, good shot, but I won't let you get out of it!" Rufus smiled mischievously and threw a pillow back, careful not to hurt his nephew.

Suddenly, the decorative pillows became fun toys that flew back and forth. Despite the mess, Dominique and Roger laughed with their children and grandson, for all the fun they were having, while the rain kept falling outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Isaac with his maternal grandparents and maternal uncle and aunts, this idea was suggested by a reader, I hope you liked it. Well, the next chapter will be the last, but right now, I want to thank everyone who read and followed it. See you Thursday!


	38. A truth

Rory looked in the mirror for the thousandth time that day, a day that had everything to be very calm, because, after all, it was one of her days off.

Isaac had gone to school in the morning and returned at lunch, Jimmy joined his wife and son, leaving the hard work of the clinic for a while. He returned to work and Rory helped Isaac with the math homework. The boy later said he wanted to spend some time alone, he wanted to play a little on his playstation, one of his favorite hobbies. Rory offered to keep company, but Zac said it was okay.

As a good mother, she was always attentive to her son and knew that nothing was wrong with him, he just wanted time alone for himself, as many did. She soon realized that it was a thing of his age, her little boy was growing up, beginning to enter adolescence and that made her sigh, regretting a little.

Rory was privileged to see her little boy become a smart and creative young lad, so full of life and joy, and that was rewarding, but even so, it didn't take away the feeling that he had grown up too fast and there were times that she would like to pause and relive again, but moments were unique and that was what made each one so special.

Time passing quickly was a reason that brought her to look in the mirror so many times that day. Ten years ago, she had lived one of the happiest moments of her life, it had been the day she and Jimmy had married.

It was in the couple's plans to celebrate in a special way, Jimmy and Rory would go for a walk together as soon as he arrived. So, Mrs. Taylor May was so nervous and, while she waited, she saw herself as a young girl again, like every time she went out with Jimmy, the emotion she felt when she told him she loved him and was immediately reciprocated, how she felt so moved by the marriage proposal. And today was the day to celebrate all that, she wanted to be presentable, in the best possible way.

So she wore her favorite flowered T-shirt, short pants and white sneakers. To make her even more alert, the doorbell rang, and she hurried down to the entrance to the house, hoping it was her husband, wanting to kiss him and wish him a happy anniversary again that day. However, when she opened the door, her smile faded slightly.

"What is it? Am I too late? You said I could come after 6" Felix was surprised by his sister's reaction.

"No, it wasn't like that" she laughed and kissed her brother's cheek, greeting him "I thought it was Jim."

"Ah yes, I understand you, he must be busy yet, but he wouldn't miss your date for anything" Felix assured, knowing his friend and brother-in-law well.

"I know he won't, he said he was full of work today" Rory was a little sad about that.

"Well, where's Zac?" asked his uncle, in charge of looking after him that night.

"Up there, playing video games" warned his mother.

Felix nodded and went to see his nephew while Jimmy finally got home. He was a little tired, but nothing would stop him from spending a special time with his wife.

"Oh you're here, good" Rory hugged him, which partially surprised him, his wife almost always acted like that.

"Yeah, I'm right here, I also wanted to come earlier, I'm sorry" he lamented with a conciliatory smile.

"No problem, as I said, I'm glad you're here" she accepted the apology.

Jimmy got ready quickly, and then he and Rory went to say goodbye to Felix and Isaac.

"No mess, or going to sleep late, if you make a mess, I want everything tidied up as it was before," Rory recommended.

"It's okay, mom, I'm not a baby anymore," Isaac assured her, which shook her a little because he seemed so independent.

"We'll be fine Rory, just enjoy your time" Felix recommended.

"Yes we will" Jimmy said and looked at his son "behave."

"I'm on it, Dad" Zac smiled at him.

So the couple left the two and went to a special place, maybe Rory didn't know which one it was and didn't even have any idea where her husband was taking her, but even so, she trusted him. They left the car outside Hyde Park, Jimmy opening the car door for Rory, and she wrapped her arm around his arm, holding a picnic basket with her free hand, beginning their walk.

"Did you know that this is a very important place for us? Well, in an involuntary way, I think" Jimmy brought up the subject.

"I think I know why" Rory laughed softly "my parents got married here, and met here, and if I'm not mistaken, it's one of your dad's favorite places."

"Well, it's not wrong" he confirmed "but it turns out that here is one of my favorite places too, my father's influence, certainly, but anyway, there is a place that my father always brought us, it was special for him and became special for me too."

"Okay, just take me there" she was curious.

It was a more isolated corner of the park, with a small tree marking the place. Rory held out a towel that was in the basket and they sat there.

"Well, here's the picnic I promised" she said proudly for having prepared everything "our favorite sandwiches and cakes, feel free, Jimmy May."

"I'm on it" he smiled and shared the meal with her.

In that stillness and calm, where the brightness of the stars made everything more beautiful, including Rory's face lit by them, Jimmy looked at his wife passionately.

"I have a gift I wanted to give you," he announced.

"Oh no, Jim, we talked about gifts, I didn't need to and I have nothing to give you" she complained a little.

"As if being my wife wasn't enough of a gift," he replied, making her blush.

"Okay, what is it then?" Rory ended up being curious.

"Close your eyes" Jimmy asked and she followed the instruction, he took his gift, placing it right in front of her "you can open now."

Rory was surprised, certainly not expecting this gift. It was a necklace and pendant, a gift that Jimmy had given him when he was 10 and she was 8, the little heart shaped shell.

"How did you find that? I kept it, all these years ..." she murmured, admired.

"I asked your mother, she said it was still in your dresser drawer and well, I ordered a necklace" Jimmy explained.

"It's wonderful, thank you" she put on the necklace and kissed her husband, thanking him for the gift and for having thought of something so significant.

"Thank you, Rory, for giving me a chance, for becoming the love of my life." He touched her face affectionately.

"Of course I would give you all the chances in the world, because I love you" she replied.

"I love you too, Rory Taylor May," said Jimmy and kissed his wife sweetly.

Many things in the world could be doubtful and biased, leading to deception and perdition, but for Jimmy and Rory, they carried within themselves a truth, which they loved each other very much and certainly, it was wonderful to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I don't believe that this story is over too. This one was also very emotional for me, mainly in writing all the drama of Jimmy's feelings, plus the happy and upbeat personality of Rory, and for sure, it was really cool to write Zac in those little moments. Thank you very much to everyone who read and liked it, that's it and see you next time!


End file.
